Cierta ilusión de un Dragón
by OneSoul953
Summary: "Aquellos dragones que reinan sobre lo supremo como emperadores, merecen que sus ilusiones sean destruidas. Rojo o blanco, no importa realmente.".
1. Prólogo: La Persona Superior a Dios

Una nueva mañana iluminaba ciudad academia, tanto que podría derretirla. Ubicada en el oeste de Japón, esta ciudad era la cúspide de la ciencia la cual estaba 30 años avanzada al resto del mundo.

Pero fuera de eso, lo más interesante de CA era su peculiar programa ESper, un programa diseñado para crear habilidades sobre-humanas desde cero con nada más ni nada menos que con pura ciencia. Estás habilidades caían en la categoría de psíquicas.

Aparté de que se impartían clases normales a un 20% de la población, en CA se podía ver a todo tipo de estudiante con todo tipo de habilidades ESper; desde una electro-master, una meltdown e incluso... Chicos"ordinarios".

Aquellos con un poder casi nulo, llamados Level-0.

La mayoría de estos vivía una vida tranquila mientras estudiaba, otros caían en malos pasos... Y luego estaba este.

De nombre Touma Kamijou (Kamijou Touma), era un estudiante promedió destacado por una cosa, su mala suerte.

Está era causada por la misteriosa habilidad que residía en la mano derecha de Kamijou.

Una habilidad que negaba tanto magia como poderes ESpers y así mismo a las bendiciones de Dios o las maldiciones de Satanás, llevando por nombre Imagine Breaker.

—Dejame ver si entendí... ¿Tu y Othinus intentaron cocinar? —el chico con cabello de erizó que pregunto esto estaba apretando los dientes tan fuerte que sin darse cuenta se había retirado una pequeña capa del labio.

—Si.

—Y entonces, Orsola llamó, solo para saber cómo estaban las cosas por acá.

—Aja.

—Por causa de eso, tu te entretuviste con la llamada mientras Othinus escapaba de ese temible gato, por ende no le puso atención a la comida y esta se prendió fuego junto con el 25% de la zona de cocina.

—Si... —con quién el chico todo este tiempo estuvo hablando era una monja de rizos plateados, vestida con un habito blanco con bordados dorados que la hacían parecer tácita de te. Su nombre era desconocido, pero siempre se referían a ella como Index.

—Comprendo.

Thump!"

El chico solo estrelló la puerta frente a su cálida sonrisa. Eso no era buena señal.

—Parece que se lo tomó bien.

—¿Tu lo creés, Othin-?

—¡Lo sabía! ¡¡¡Esto es una desgraciaaaaaaaaaaa!!! —grito a todo pulmón y a los 4 vientos desde su balcón aquél chico.

—Ya, ya. No es nada que no se pueda reponer. —una pequeña chica (pero si que pequeña, ya que no pasaba de 13 cm) intentaba consolar a Touma mientras estaba tirado en el suelo sin energía.

Su nombre era Othinus, alguna vez fue la diosa mágica más poderosa e hizo sufrir a Kamijou infinidad de cosas, ¿pero ahora? Ahora estaba reducida a una simple "hada" y chica enamorada.

—¡No es justo! Hoy no fue un muy buen día. Solo quería llegar a comer algo y dormir un poco antes de tener que irme a la bañera.

—Lo siento mucho Touma... —Index realmente se sentía mal por el pobre chico, y claro, tambien porque casi destruye toda su fuente de alimentación.

—Esta, "Sniff", bien. No tenías malas intenciones. —Touma se sentó en el suele mirando al techo mientras reflexionaba. —Index... ¿Acaso dijiste que Orsola te llamó, no?

—Asi es, ¿por qué?

—¿Y? ¿Para que fue? No me creó esa de que fuese solo para saber cómo estaban las cosas por acá.

—E-eso... Pues verás... —Index solo miró a la esquina del cuarto. —Ella envío esto, al parecer fue hace unos días pero se les olvidó. —dijo señalando una caja de cartón simple. No era muy grande y tampoco tan gruesa, dehecho era más bien como un paquete de hojas blancas.

—Veamos... —el chico Kamijou abrió el paquete con un Couter.

Al parecer eran un par de cartas que ya vería más tarde, pero eso no era todo. Bajo las cartas había una nota.

[_Para: Kamijou Touma-san._

_Somos concientes de que usted es el actual guardian asignado para la biblioteca andante de 103,000 grimorios, el Index Librorium Probitorium._

_Le estamos sumamente agradecidos por eso, más, después de una reunión, hemos decidido dejar en sus manos la educación formal de la chica._

_Creemos que necesita no solo el conocimiento maldito de los grimorios, sino también los conocimientos básicos sobre el mundo._

_Este paquete trae todo lo necesario para iniciar su educación formal, ¿dónde será eso? Una persona de nuestro personal lo decidirá._

_Atte: Iglesia Anglicana._

_Firma: Laura Stuart, Stiyl Magnus, Kanzaki Kaori]_

La cara de Touma sólo tenía una mueca de disgusto y confusión.

Lo sentía, ese mal presentimiento estaba nuevamente sobre el.

—Je... jeje.

—Humano, ¿estás bien? —para que Othinus se preocupará por la reacción de Touma a algo así tenía que ser serio, después de todo si ese chico soportó la tortura casi eterna de la ex-diosa mágica, ¿qué no podría soportar?

—Oh bien, veamos esté error hasta el final. —Touma procedió a abrir la siguiente carta... Con solo ver el inicio sabía a quién pertenecía.

[_Para: Touma-san._

_Hola Kamijou-san... Lamento si le toma tiempo leer esto, p-pero vera._

_Me dejaron como encargo inscribir a Index-san en alguna institución de Ciudad Academia, después de todo ya tenemos el permiso del Director General... El problema viene en qué... ¡No sé que salió mal con la documentación, pero parece que tanto usted como Index-san fueron enviados a una institución fuera de Ciudad Academia!_

_No se que hacer realmente, enviaré esta carta como contrabando y ya pensaré en algo... ... Lo siento mucho._

_Atte: Orsola Aquinas]_

—Sabia que esto no saldría bien... —Touma sólo miró con desaliento el resto de los papeles dentro del paquete. Estos eran documentación escolar tanto de Index como de el.

—¿Mmm? Oye, humano. —dijo Othinus mirando el fondo del paquete. —¿Qué es esa nota?

—"Sigh". —derrotado, soltó un suspiro y miró la nota... No, no era una nota. Era un comunicado.

[_Su transferencia fue completada con éxito. Esperamos recibirlos con gran emoción en nuestras instalaciones._

_Atte: Directiva de la Academia para Señoritas, Kuoh]_

—Bueno... las cosas podrían no ser tan malas como aparent-. —Kamijou mejor se calló. Miro nuevamente el final del comunicado y lo que decía; "Academia para Señoritas"...

"PARA". —E-eso quiere decir, ¡¿qué es solo para chicas?! ¡¿Tendré que trasvestirme?!

—T-Touma cálmate. —Index intento tranquilizar al chico dándole una dulce voz. Vaya que fue inútil el intento.

—¡Esto! ¡Es! —Touma se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras sacaba esta por la ventana. —¡Una desgraciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Parte 2**

En un gran salón ubicado en el segundo piso de la Academia para Señoritas Kuoh, una plática sobre sus más recientes asuntos ocurría en la mesa del consejo estudiantil.

—Bien, Saji, ¿sobre que nos querías informar? —pregunto en un tono formal la presidenta de consejo, Souna Sitri.

Era una chilla de mirada cambiante entre lo frío y cálido, sus gafas con armazón rojo solo resaltaban más esto. Su cabello negro estaba recortado hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros, lo que le daba un cierto aire de... ¿Responsabilidad?

—¡Si! —el chico rubio llamado Saji se levantó de su asiento enérgicamente ante el llamado de Souna. —Vera presidenta, ¿ya fue informada sobre los... ehh... 3 estudiantes de intercambio?

—En efecto. Ya he sido informada sobre lo que tú dices. —Saji solo mostró un rostro caído ante las palabras de Souna...—Pero, gracias por recordarme. Tengo que mostrarle sus archivos a los demás miembros. Gracias, Saji.

—D-d-de nada presidenta. —el pobre sentía como su mente se iba nuevamente a algún lugar en el fondo de su mente.

—Bien... —la señorita Sitri se acercó a y una gaveta y sacó 3 carpetas. —Estos son los expedientes sobre nuestros nuevos estudiantes. —dijo la presidenta mientras pasaba los 3 archivos a todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

El primero de estos estaba marcado con el nombre de Index.

—Uhh... Presidenta, ¿qué clase de nombre es este?

—No me preguntes, ni yo lo sé realmente.

El segundo de estos tenía grabado en mayúsculas el nombre de Tsuchimikado Motoharu...

El nombre en mayúsculas ya era de por sí alarmante, la foto de archivo era un chico rubio intenso con gafas de sol de reflejó azul abrazando a una... Maid.

—¿Q-que clase de gente llegará a nuestra pobre academia?...

La tercera carpeta estaba marcada con un nombre alarmante solo para los miembros del consejo, ¿por qué? Eso se debía a su naturaleza.

El nombre era: Kamijou Touma.

—... ... ... —todos en la habitación se quedaron mudos (incluso Souna).

—P-presidenta... Dígame si estoy m-mal, ¿pero acaso ese nombre no tiene v-varios significados?

—Es tal y cómo dices. —dijo la señorita Sitri mientras sacaba una tiza y acercaba una pizarra de una esquina. En la pizarra comenzó a anotar los varios significados de ese nombre...

Pasado un rato, todos los significados a los que el consejo llegó estaban apuntados.

El primero de estos era: Toruma, o Demonio Invisible.

El segundo era: La Persona Superior a Dios.

Y el tercero y más alarmante era: Aquél que purifica a Dios y exorciza al diablo.

—"Sigh", primero vamos a tranquilizarnos. Por lo del archivo, es muy probable que esté chico solo sea un estudiante normal llegando a estudiante problema. Su nombre posiblemente sea solo una perturbadora conciencia. —declaro Souna mientras miraba firmemente a los miembros de su consejo estudiantil.

—Usted tiene razón. Además, esos significados se escriben diferente a su nombre... Es realmente curioso.

—Es tal y como dices, Saji. Mejor dejemos esto, por la paz de todos aquí.

—¡Si! —gritaron todos los miembros a la vez.

—Ahora, por otro lado... ¿Cuándo piensas salir, Rias? —Souna le hablo a la esquina. Parecía no obtendría respuesta, más, unos cuantos mechones que brillaban al rojo vivo se dejaron ver.

—¿Hacé cuánto sabes que estoy aquí?

—Desde qué sacamos el expediente de vida de Hyoudou Issei...

**Parte 3**

—¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿El mono se va a ir de la ciudad?! —quien estaba exaltada por la noticia de la partida de Kamijou Touma aka El Mono (para ella) era Shirai Koruko, una estudiante joven de la escuela secundaria Tokiwadai, la mejor institución para chicas en Ciudad Academia y la mejor amiga de la ESper lvl. 5 No.-3, Misaka Mikoto.

—¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Bendita seas Uiharu! ¡A-ahora, podré pasar todo el tiempo curando el corazón de Onee-sama!

—S-Shirai-san... M-me está asustando.

**Parte 4**

—¿Qué? ¿El heroe se irá de la ciudad?

—Tal cómo oyes... Aunque me perturba que le llames héroe, Accel.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?... Oh~ ya sé. —el chico se comenzó a acercar a la sala, su nombre (según sus "recuerdos") era Accelerator, el ESper lvl. 5 número 1 en la ciudad. Tantos sus ojos como cabello habian perdido su pigmentación resultado de su propio poder, ¿cuál era este? El reflejo de vectores, lo que lo hacía casi invencible. —Hey, Last_Order.

—¿Qué pasa? Dice Misaka Misaka mientras juega con sus cubiertos.

—Worst dice que quiere ver esa série contigo, le parece muuuy interesante.

—¿Q-qu ha-?

—Es mi venganza. —declaro orgulloso el lvl. 5 mientras mostraba una triunfante sonrisa afilada.

**Parte 5**

—Al parecer un camión será el que llevé nuestras cosas a una casa ya seleccionada para nosotros en aquella zona. —Kamijou estaba leyendo un panfleto que apareció está manaña frente a su puerta. Se supone que ésa noche partiría rumbo a su nueva institución.

—¿Qué hay de tus padres, Touma?

—Ellos ya fueron avisados y estuvieron de acuerdo. Supongo que creen que ese lugar me podría dar una mejor educación.

—No, no me refiero a eso, ¿ellos no vendrán a esa casa?

—Parece qué no. El encargado soy yo por lo visto... Así que, si algo le pasa, tengo que pagarlo yo... Je.

—Te equivocas Touma. —dijo Index señalando el encargado de los gastos.

—Kaori... ¿Kanzaki?

—Si, parece que todo saldrá del bolsillo de esa santa. —Index dejo salir su sonrisa de gato triunfante. Al parecer ya tenía claras sus intenciones.

—¡¿Qué es está bendición?!

—¡Podré comer todo lo que quiera!

—¡Finalmente el gato me dejara tranquila!

¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora para Kamijou Touma? Era una pregunta extraña.

Toda su vida Touma vivió rodeado de desgracia o cosas extrañas... Bueno... Esa cosas extrañas estaban por ser multiplicadas por mucho.

**Conclusión**

—_¿Qué el Imagine Breaker ha salido de la ciudad?_

—_Tal cómo oyes. Parecer ser que nuevamente un factor externo esta interfiriendo en tu plan._

—_Puede que tengas razón, pero esto también podría ser beneficioso para su desarrollo. Al Imagine Breaker aun le falta conocer bastante sobre el mundo, si lo hace fuera de los muros de la ciudad, su desarrollo podría aumentar bestialmente_.

—_Siempre intentas sacar ventaja... Aleister._


	2. Imagine I: Fall Ilusion

**Prólogo**

Rareza en todos lados

—Ugh... Estoy acabado.—el jóven de cabello castaño claro que se quejaba de su propio cansancio, estaba recostado a un lado de la ventana mirando a las chicas en sus uniformes de educación física.—Je, esto si que deja que la imaginación vuele.

—¡Y qué lo digas Ise-kun!

—Mierda. Están muy lejos y no puedo calcular sus medidas.

A su lado, habían llegado un chico calvo y otro con cabello largo y ojos ocultos por sus lentes, lo que me daba un aura rara... Un aura de pervertido. Bueno, eso no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad.

Estos eran los amigos del chico apodado Isei.

Motohama era el que se cargaba esos lentes que le ocultaban los ojos totalmente.

El calvo era Matsuda, el único de los 3 que alguna vez realizó ejercicios. Incluso llegó a ser un deportista que batió récords, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a la fotografía con el sueño de obtener fotos de todos los ángulos de las chicas.

Y por último, el chico cansado al lado de la ventana discutiendo quién sabe que con sus amigos, era Hyoudou Issei. Estudiante de 2do grado, no era muy destacable que sigamos, lo único por lo que se le era reconocido era por ser un pervertido junto a sus dos únicos amigos. Su cabello castaño era bastante largo, lo suficiente cómo para terminar en dos colas de caballo.

—Ehh... Creó que estoy cansando que nisiquiera me quiero concentrar en eso...

—Tch, tienes algo de razón. ¿Porqué estamos sufriendo aquí, cuando podemos ir a ver de cerca?

"Ding, Dong". "Ding, Dong".

Cómo si fuese una señal mística, la campana del almuerzo resonó ante la sugerencia del chico de lentes.

—Bien, veamos el tesoro que nos prometes Motohama.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ahora este "Trío Pervertido" estaba recostado en un árbol al lado del cerco de la cancha de Educación Física.

—"Sigh", cómo desearía tener una novia...—dijo Issei mirando con melancolía al cielo.

—Oigan chicos.—Matsuda interrumpió los pensamientos de sus amigos que se intentaban concentrar en las chicas en la zona arriba de ellos.—¿Escucharon sobre los 3 nuevos estudiantes?

—¿Eh? Ah sí. No parece muy interesante.

—Escuche que uno de ellos es una chica.

—Ah ok...—Issei seguida distraído. Podía jurar que alguien lo estaba observando desde no muy lejos...

**Parte 1**

—I-Index, por favor espera. Se razonable, ¿quieres?

—No Touma...—aquella bella monja alguna vez tan pura como la plata, ahora parecía un terrible demonio dispuesto a acabar la vida de pobre chico enfrente suyo.—Ya es muy tarde para eso...

Vaya situación más subnormal.

Mientras el equipo de mudanza sacaba los objetos propiedad de Kamijou Touma, los empleados de la mudanza comenzaron a sacar todo lo que estaba en el refrigerador y a colocarlo en hieleras.

A Index esto no le parecía, por alguna razón le tenía aprecio al refrigerador y no tenía intenciones de dejarlo en Ciudad Academia. ¿Cuál fue el resultado? Index le pidió a Othinus que la encadenara a este.

—Enserio... ¿Porqué me haces esto?

—Chico, no es momento de jugar, ¿no te vas a ir a despedir?—reclamo Othinus quién por alguna razón estaba flotando en el lavamanos.

—Es verdad. Si no lo hago Accel me arrojara edificios o la Biri Biri me va a volver pollo frito... "Brrrgg", que espanto.

—«¡_Ah!»_—Index reclamo en su mente.—

_«No me va a dejar aquí encadenada... ¿Verdad?»_

—Bueno, Othinus-Chan, cuida de Index y el refrigerador.—dijo Touma antes de salir lentamente y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—... ... ...

—Ahora todo- ¡¿Eh?!

Othinus miro aterrorizada a Index. Le estaba saliendo humo de la cabeza y sus venas se remarcaban por todo su rostro, era toda una bomba de relojería.

—¡Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—_Entonces ésto si se salió de tus manos_.—dijo una voz tranquila y despreocupada. Sonaba como si estuviera en una habitación llena de eco.

—_No puedo decir que no. Realmente fue un simple error que se salió tanto de mis manos como las de Lola Stuart y su incompetente equipo laboral. Hasta es gracioso que a una monja con apenas conocimiento de ese tipo, se le dejara el papeleo estudiantil. Y más si era de dos habitantes de Ciudad Academia_.—dijo Aleister mientras formaba una sonrisa sarcástica. Le parecía divertida está situación, pero a la vez muy irritante.

—_Tienes de tu lado que las 3 Facciones desconocen que sigues con vida o la existencia del Imagine Breaker. De saberlo, apuesto a que Michael te hubiera atacado desde hace tiempo._

—_Bueno..._—Aleister comenzó a recordar lo que observo durante la 3ra Guerra Mundial provocada por el actual desaparecido Fiamma de la Derecha. Recordó lo que observo y con quién se encontró.—_Gabriel, o debería decir Misha Kreutzev, fue afectada por esto. Es más que claro que en el cielo debieron de sospechar algo, pero no tomaron acción... ¿Tienes alguna teoría, Aiwass?_

Aiwass, ese ángel que Dios no puede tocar, se giró cara a cara con Aleister Crowley. No tenía ninguna emoción incluso al tener al hombre conocido como The Great Beast 666.

—_Hay más de una razón diría yo. Ya sea por el caos en la Iglesia Católica Romana en ese entonces o por qué tienen como prioridad a los Ángeles Caídos, más en específico a Grigori... Por alguna razón._

—_Eso tiene mucho sentido.._.—cerrando sus ojos, ese mago se dejó llevar en el tanque donde flotaba boca abajo.—_Aiwass, dime, ¿Grigori que no investigaba los Sacred Gears?_

—_Tal y como dices, ¿por qué preguntas?_

—... _sería un gran show_...

**Parte 2**

La Academia para señoritas Kuoh estaba teniendo un día normal como cualquier otro. Los estudiantes recorrían el terreno tranquilos, sin preocupaciones más que por los trabajos pendientes.

—《_Entonces, Rías, ¿comprendes lo que es Ciudad Academia?》_—pregunto un hombre con largo cabello pelirrojo.

Tan rojo como la sangre misma.

—Diría que si, aunque ese no es el tema que me importa en ese momento, ¿sabés?—dijo la chica pelirroja observando por la ventana.

Lo podía ver ahí, recostado bajo ese árbol junto a sus dos pervertidos amigos.

—《_Crei que te sería de gran ayuda saber lo básico, después de todo, Ciudad Academia estuvo fuertemente involucrada en la 3ra Guerra Mundial y el asedio al Dios Mágico en el Sargazo que estuvo en la habaia de Tokio_》.

—Tienes razón. Michael-sama no estaba nada feliz después de que Gabriel-sama fuera usada de esa forma, incluso casi mete a Grigori en aquello. Debemos dar gracias a que La Estrella de Belén era tan llamativa que terminó por llamar su atención y la de todo el Cielo.

—《_Tuvimos suerte_》.—el hombre representado en un pequeño holograma puso un gesto serio y se tomó un momento para pensar sus siguientes palabras.—《_Esto no involucro a ninguna de las 3 Facciones. El casi-incidente más cercano que se ha tenido fue durante el nombrado Halloween Británico_》.

—"Sigh"...—la chica seguía mirando atentamente por la ventana. Lo estaba observando a el, su nuevo interés le llamaba.

—《_¿Qué te ocurre, Rías? Parece que estás distraída》._

—No es nada Oni-sama. Ya que me ha dicho eso, lo dejo seguir con sus asuntos.

—《_O-oh cierto. Tengo que acabar todo este papeleo o Grayfia me colgará vivo... Otra vez》.—_el nombrado por Rías como su hermano comenzó a entrar en un pequeño pánico después mencionar a Grayfia... Por alguna razón.—_《C-como sea. Cuídate Rías, saluda a Akeno-san, Koneko-san, Kiba-kun y al resto de mi parte》._

—Lo recordaré.

El pequeño holograma frente a Rías desapareció en un momento.

La chica aprovecho para comenzar a suspirar varias veces.

—Y ahora...—dijo mirando más intensamente a ese chico y la chica pelinegra que recién se le había acercado.—¿A dónde va a llevarte esto?

... ... ...

... ... ...

El ambiente alrededor de aquél trío de pervertidos había cambiado a uno que hacía de contrario al de la manaña.

—Ise-kun

—¿Estás... bien?

Matsuda y Motohama miraban preocupados la sonrisa boba formada en la cara de Issei. Creían que finalmente su cerebro había sufrido los daños de aquella persecución que sufrió del club de Kendo cuando lo atraparon espiando.

—¡Mejor que nunca mis queridos compañeros! ¡Este, chicos, este es mi domingo! Apartir de ese día, mi vida cambiará.—Ise dijo mostrando un pulgar arriba y una sonrisa confiada.

—¿Y eso...?

—¿Es porque?

—Yo... Hyoudou Issei. Un chico virgen, amante de los gloriosos pechos... ¡Tengo una cita!

Isei grito con todo el aire en sus pulmones. Algunos le terminaron dirigiendo miradas raras, pero nada que no fuera el pan de cada día para el Trío Pervertido.

—¿Y? ¿Sorprendidos?

El silencio de Matsuda y Motohama estaban anunciado solo dos cosas para este pobre diablo pervertido;

-Se habían quedado en shock.

—Issei-kun.

—Issei-kun.

Dijeron ambos a la vez con un tono monótono mientras colocaban sus manos derechas en los hombros de Issei.

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—¿Lo dices enserio?

—¡Pero claro! ¡Deberían verla! ¡Su largo cabello negro, su excelente figura! Ah, por cierto. Su nombre es Amano Yuum-

—¡Puto traidor!

—¡Puto traidor!

Y así, los estudiantes de la Academia para Señoritas Kuoh presenciaron una gran disputa interna entre el Trío Pervertido.

Al final, ninguno resultó vencedor...

**Parte 3**

Kamijou Touma estaba recorriendo posiblemente por última vez las calles de Ciudad Academia. En su mente, estaban grabadas todas las situaciones que vivió por ellas, desde aquella pelea con el Golem de Sherry Cromwell de la Iglesia Anglicana, su encuentro contra Vento del Frente e incluso recordaba cuando anduvo borracho en estas después de que Leivinia Birdway lo sacará del mar ártico.

Ciudad Academia era ruidosa y llena de conflictos. Desde siempre le había creado problemas a Touma, ya sean aquellas leyendas urbanas o sus repetidos encuentros con los lvl.-5.

Todo esto había aumentado desde que

conocio a Index... O "creia" haber conocido...

Pese a todos sus contras, Touma extrañaría el lugar que le hizo formar tantos vínculos y encontrar tantos "mundos".

—Tal vez vuelva el siguiente bimestre... "Aack!"

De la nada una lata fue arrojada al estómago de Touma. El pobre tuvo que usar como soporte un poste por unos minutos.

—¡Hey tu!

Touma sabía de quién era esa voz. Normalmente, después de su aviso, acababa de alguna manera o por alguna razón absurda electrocutado.

—¡Misaka-san, por favor detengase! Estoy en funciones de Judgement...

Los Judgement eran aquellos estudiantes que se ofrecían a hacer cumplir las normas en Ciudad Academia, ya sea patrullando o realizando vigilancia.

Cercano a ellos, estaban los Anti-Skill. Estos eran los profesores encargados de contener a el ESPer que se les era señalado como peligroso o manejar aquello que entraba en conflicto con la ley en la ciudad.

—Tch.

La chipas azules que habían comenzado a brotar cada vez más se fueron calmando de poco en poco hasta desaparecer. No sin antes de que la chica que las producía se quejara.

—M-mi salvadora...—dijo el chico Kamijou mientras miraba agotado a la chica con, ¿flores sobre su cabeza? Y una banda del Judgement.

—«_Mikoto-san no sabe contenerse_»—pensó Uiharu mientras miraba con lástima como aquel chico buscaba recuperar el aliento. Uiharu tenía un cabello negro brillante, pero corto. Sobre este tenía un gran adórno de flores que la hacía parecer maceta. Y su estatura era un poco menor a la del promedió, lo que la hacia parecer más infantil de lo que ya era.

—Explicate. ¿Cómo está eso de que te irás de la ciudad?—reclamo la "Biri Biri" frente a Touma.

Misaka Mikoto, la ESPer lvl.-5 NO:03 en Ciudad Academia. Conocida por su habilidad de electromaster que le daba las características de un Railgun y su poca paciencia.

Mikoto tenía cabello castaño a la altura de los hombros. Su cuerpo era delgado en comparación al resto, eso posiblemente se debía a que el uso de él Railgun quemaba grasas.

Siempre vestía con el uniforme de la escuela secundaria Tokiwadai, ya fuese invierno o verano.

—Ah si, sobre eso... No algo que quería realmente. Sólo paso y ya.

—Maldita sea... Tu.—Misaka saco una moneda y comenzó a jugar con ella en su mano alertando a Touma, cuando hacía eso, normalmente acaba usando su Railgun.

—¡Espera, puedo discúlparme, Biri Biri!—Touma estaba listo para recibir una descarga eléctrica que lo dejaría frito de por vida... Pero eso nunca llegó.—¿Biri Biri?

Mikoto solamente lo estaba abrazando. Aún podía notarse enojó en ella, pero se opacada por una evidente tristeza.

—Mas te vale cuidarte, ¿bien?

Nadie quisiera que te vayas, pero si lo haces, ten cuidado sobre ti mismo.—Misaka se separó de Touma y tomo un poco de valor para sus siguientes palabras.—Si no haces eso, sospecho que no seré la única chica enojada contigo.

—Je, eso habla un poco mal sobre mí.

"Ding, Dong".

El puerta de la tienda que estaba frente a Touma, Mikoto y Uiharu se abrió automáticamente revelando a una figura espectral. Era blanca, pero en un tono que parecía incluso enfermiza. Sus ojos rojos debido a la falta de pigmentación se centraron en el chico Kamijou.

—Ah... Eres tu.—dijo Touma con total despreocupación. Y, como si no fuera nada, se comenzó a acercar a el.—Hola, ¿cómo has estado, Accel?

El ESper lvl.-5 NO: 01, Accelerator. Un ESper que recorrió tanto el camino del bien y el mal por ambos senderos; Magia y ciencia.

Se había encontrado por primera vez con el Imagine Breaker hace ya algún tiempo, todo para detener el proyecto Radio_Noise junto a la teoría de un lvl.-6

Peleó a su lado indirectamente durante la 3ra Guerra Mundial y le concedió la victoria cuando ese chico se declaró enemigo de todo el mundo solo para proteger la sonrisa de aquella Diosa Mágica.

—¿Accel? ¿Cuándo te di permiso de llamarme así?

—O-oye. Suena bien, ¿no? Es mejor que... Hama-chi...

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de ambos chicos recordando aquella vez que el tercero de ellos, Hamazura Shiage, los arrastro con sus compañeras.

—Ehh, creí que estarías con el. Después de todo ambos de la pasan de un lado a otro por los distritos.

—Yo pensaba que TU estabas con el...

Touma al igual que Accelerator see detuvieron un momento a pensar. ¿Donde podría estar?

Cómo si callera del cielo, la respuesta les llegó.

—Ah...

—Ah...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Mu-Mugino! ¡Para con esto!—grito cansado el pobre delincuente mientras se cubría con una lámina.

"Swing!"

Un láser verde voló al lado de Hamazura cortando el aire.

—¡No! ¡Me la debes después de que tus amiguitos casi trozarán el brazo protésico!

—¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pero fue culpa suya!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—F.

—Le compraré un feretro de plata... Creó que otras dos personas ya han dicho eso.—Accelerator formó una pequeña sonrisa para ocultar su pena. Comenzó a reírse un poco hasta que enfocó su vista en la chica tras Kamijou.—Espera, ¿tu eres...?

—Yei, ahora tendré toda la soda que quiera. Dice Misaka-Misaka mientras corre por consumir azúcar.

—¡Accelerator, ven por esta niña!

A la distancia, una niña y una chica llamaron a Accelerator. Ambas eran idénticas a Misaka Mikoto, pero Touma al parecer reconoció a una.

—¡Oh, Last Order!

—¡Buah! ¡Tu eres el tipo de aquella vez en el centro comercial!

—¿Eh? ¿También estabas ahí?—el NO:01 no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz.

—Era de esperarse. No por nada se dice que corres a cualquier lugar de Ciudad Academia.—dijo la chica que estaba cuidando a Last Order. Tenía la misma apariencia que Misaka, solo que parecía más mayor y con una sonrisa un poco... Malvada.—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Misaka Worst.

—No creí que hubiera tantas chicas parecidas a Misaka-san... Lo mejor será que Shirai-san nunca se entere.—revelo en voz baja Uiharu mientras alternaba la vista entre Last Order, Worst, Misaka y un puesto de dulces al fondo a la izquierda.

—B-bueno, yo solo venía a eso. Asegúrate de mantener contacto o te electrocutare.—dijo Mikoto mientras le entregaba un papel a Touma con un numero escrito. Se comenzó a retirar, posiblemente de nuevo a Tokiwadai, porqué al parecer... Alguien de ahí la estaba incómodando.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Ka-? Kamijou.—ahora era Accel quien se comenzó a retirar en dirección contraria a Misaka...

Era claro que no soportaban verse tan pronto. Habían trabajado juntos en Hawai durante un intento de antentado por parte de GREMLIN, pero seguían sin poder mirarse uno a otro después del experimento del lvl.-6

—...—Kamijou miraba de un lado a otro sin saber que decir. Sabía bien el porque de su desagrado uno al otro, y que lo que estaba por decir le podría salir muy caro, pero aún así era necesario.—¡Hey, ustedes dos!

Ambos, tanto Misaka como Accelerator se pararon en seco.

—¡Más les vale cuidar a las SISTERS! ¡Si no, vendre personalmente a Ciudad Academia y les daré un fuerte coscorron!

Misaka solo se quedo callada, pero tenía una sonrisa sincera. Se esperaba algo así de el.

Lo mismo con Accelerator.

—«_Como era de esperarse del Héroe-san_»

—Je, ahora veo porque lo tienes registrado como Héroe-sama.—dijo Worst mostrando ahora su afilada sonrisa.

—¡Mejor cállate!

Kamijou Touma sólo miraba como esos dos tomaban más y más distancia. Sabría bien que los volvería a ver.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijo Héroe?

**Conclusión**

"Ring, Ring!"

El timbre del final del receso había sonado, pero incluso ahora la pelea entre aquél trío de pervertidos continuaba... Por alguna razón.

—¡Tendré la mejor cita del mundo! ¡Ya verán, se tendrán que comer sus burlas a mi!—declaro victorioso Issei mientras era pisoteado por sus amigos.

—E-eres un bastardo... ¡Deja de mentir!

—N-n-no mereces el amor o los pechos de esa tal Yuuma-chan... ¡Aahggg, no puedo creerte!

—¡Ella es todo un angel, así que silencio! ¡Nunca podría olvidar aquella tarde, aquél puente! ¡Aquél-!

Sobre Issei se colocó más fuerza, hasta que...

"Crack!"

Algo por ahí se acabó rompiendo ese día. Era la inexistente dignidad del trío

pervertido.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Kumokawa ya. Fuyikose ya. Bien parece que si me despedí apropiadamente de todos.—Dijo orgulloso Kamijou Touma mientras subía a su departamento.

Había pasado todo el día despidiéndose de sus conocidos en la ciudad, y de pura casualidad, la mala suerte habitual no había interferirlo.

—Bien... Estoy en ca-.

—¡Touma no!—intento advertirle Othinus, pero ya era tarde. Kamijou-san había abierto la puerta.

—¡Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Index, quién había mordido las cuerdas con las que se ató al refrigerador, se lanzó furiosa por la cabeza del pobre Kamijou.

—¡Esto es-!—"Crunch!" Al primer mordisco, Touma casi calló inconsciente, pero no sin antes terminar su frase.—Una... desgracia

"Crunch!"

Esa misma noche que partieron, los trabajadores llevaron a un inconsiente Kamijou Touma en la parte trasera del camión. Más bien acomodaron su cama en ese lugar, y lo recostaron ahí mientras comenzaba su viaje.

Próximo destino: Kuoh.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Bien! Así todo debe ir perfecto este domingo. Si que si, será la cita perfecta.—declaro emocionado Hyoudou Issei.


	3. Imagine II: Welcome! Kuoh

**Prólogo**

The Great Delta Force

—¡Woaahh! Este lugar si que es grande.—dijo Kamijou mirando una y otra vez la residencia a donde se le fue enviado.

Estaba a solo 10 minutos a pie de la Academia y tenía el suficiente espacio como para albergar un cuarto para cada uno, ¡incluso para Othinus!

—¡Touma, Touma! ¡Y no tenemos que pagar nada! ¡Podré comer cuanto quiera!—exclamo Index con grandes destellos en sus ojos.

—Index.—lágrimas se estaban formado en las esquinas de los ojos del pobre chico.—A ese ritmo tendría que ir todos los días al supermercado.

—Nyah~ pero no iría solo, Kami-yan.—una voz conocida lo llamo desde las escaleras. Está tenía un falso tono "Moe"... ¿Porqué los dos amigos de Kamijou ponían tonos en sus voces?

—No puede ser... ¿¡Tsuchimikado!?

—Hi. El único e irrepetible, ¡el amante más grande de maids en el mundo!

De las escaleras bajo un chico con cabellos rubio, camisa hawaiana y gafas de sol con cristal tintado en azul.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu era su nombre. Junto a Kamijou y a Aogami Pierce, formaban la Delta Force que buscaba la lluminacion máxima entre las maids, las lolis, y las encargadas de dormitorio (Onee-samas).

—¿Pero tu qué haces aquí?

—¿No notaste que son varias casas solas? Ahora deberías deducir el porqué.

—No me digas... ¿No soy el único aquí?

—Asi es Kami-yan. Index solo fue una parte. Al parecer Necessarius decidió que algunas cuantas personas necesitaban educación básica, ¿qué sentido tiene ser una de las organizaciones mágicas más grandes del mundo, si tus afiliados son unos ignorantes en tecnología y cosas básicas?

—¿Y? Eso no responde al porqué estás aquí. Es decir, estudiabas en Ciudad Academia.

—Bueno, yo estoy aquí solo para vigilarte. Este error también se usó para que esas otras 2 te vigilarán.

—¿Esas otras dos?—Kamijou miró confundido a su amigo. La única idea que le venía a la mente es que fuera Agnes o... En el peor de los casos, Lessar y Leivina.—"Bhurr", si sigo así tendré una convulsión de escalofríos.

—No podrías estar más equivocado.—Tsuchimikado estaba lamentadose falsamente de manera teatral.—Solo te diré esto, una de ellas es quién administra los fondos de todo esto y la otra... Bueno, cocina muy bien.

—N-no me digas.—Touma abrió los ojos en terror. Lo sentía como esa mordida mortal o ese jalón de orejas del infierno se acercaban.

—Touma...

—Touma...

Index y Othinus ya lo habían deducido. Estaban listas para linchar a ese pobre chico antes de que se acercará a ellas...

—¡Podrán hacer comida deliciosa!

—¡Esa santa me podrá proteger del gato infernal!

Oh bueno, idea equivocada.

_—«Kanzaki y Itsuwa... "Sigh", llevo meses sin verlas y la última vez ni me despedí adecuadamente. Sólo espero no me quieran cortar...»_

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

—K-Komoe-sensei, ¿lo dice enserio?—dijo Aogami Pierce de rodillas mientras derramaba lágrimas. La noche ya había caído en Ciudad Academia y por alguna razón, este chico estaba rogando frente a la profesora más pequeña de la ciudad mientras tenía medio disfraz de Gekota en el cuerpo.

—Si~. Quiero que cuides a Kamijou-san y a Motoharu-san por mi en ese lugar, así que hice los movimientos necesarios con ayuda de mis contactos para que te envíen allá

—U-usted... ¡Es toda una diosa!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Esa ni- ¡No! Profesora, realmente se preocupa por el bastardo del Imagine Breaker y por Tsuchimikado. Suerte que Laura y El Director General están flexibles ahora y pudimos enviar al otro chico.—declaro Styil Magnus, un mago pelirrojo y con algunos tatuajes, mientras sostenía su cigarrillo y miraba a sus 3 protegidas entrenar.

**Parte 1**

—Souna-san, ¿está preparado todo?

Era temprano en Kuoh. Las aves apenas comenzaban a cantar y el sol a disipar el frío nocturno.

Pese a esto, el consejo estudiantil había comenzado sus actividades muy temprano aún cuando era viernes. Hoy tenían que darle una bienvenida exclusiva a los nuevos estudiantes de transferencia.

Todo esto quedó acargo de la presidenta Shitori Souna aka Sona Sitri...

—No creó que eso sea suficiente para sorprender a estudiantes de Ciudad Academia o de Inglaterra... pero demostrará que los recibimos con los brazos abiertos.

—No se preocupe presidenta, apuesto a que se sentirán halagados.—dijo Saji con una sonrisa y su pulgar arriba.—Si esto lo organiza usted, será así. Ya verá.

Souna solo me dedico una sonrisa sincera a las palabras de Saji, pero aquél chico podía sentir como su corazón se calentaba de felicidad ante su gesto.

—Ara, Ara~ ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

Una chica de largo cabello negro amarrado en una gran cola de caballo con toques de moño apareció en las puertas del Gimnasio.

Se suponía que a esta hora a nadie, más que al Consejo Estudiantil se le permitía la entrada... A ellos y la "Club de Investigación de lo Oculto".

—Akeno-san, ¿se puede saber que hace aquí?

—Uhh, que fría y formal eres Souna-san. Sólo pasaba para ver si necesitaban ayuda, Rías nos trajo temprano aquí para revisar un reciente avistamiento de... Ángeles Caídos.—la chica llamada Akeno se dejó de su gesto bromista y relajado y puso una expresión sería.

Lo mismo con Souna quién solo se ajustó lo lentes mientras asimilaba lo dicho.

—¿Es algo de que preocuparse?

—No, por el momento no. Pero era mejor que lo supieran ahora antes de que alguna tragedia ocurriese y los Maous actuarán por impulso.

—Esta claro que tienes razón en eso.—una expresión relajada regreso a Souna al igual que el ambiente trabajador y feliz del gimnasio.—Dile a Rías que agradezco su aviso.

—Eso no será necesario.—dijo una voz tras la puerta. La figura se reveló dejando ver un largo cabello carmesí intenso y un cuerpo bien formado, ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros y una voz que resonaba como coro angelical.

Todo esto le pertenecía a una de las chicas más populares de esta academia, Rías Gremory, presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

—¿Rias-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nada, sólo pasaba y me llamo la atención lo que hacían.—dijo mientras miraba como quedaba de arreglado el gimnasio. Le parecía anormal que tal bienvenida fuera solo para 5 estudiantes.—¿No les parece un poco exagerado?

—¡Para nada, Rias-senpai! Son estudiantes de Ciudad Academia, una ciudad con tecnología 30 años superior al resto del mundo. Un lugar donde se dice, se puede desarrollar de todo incluso poderes que no dependen de la mágia.

Luego, también hay quienes vienen de Inglaterra y necesitan una cordial bienvenida.—Saji estaba entusiasmado con su discurso sobre el porqué de las cosas. Más bien, lo único que deseaba era un elogio de Souna por su explicación a Rías.

—Hmm, tengo que admitir que me interesa.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer? Esa mirada lo dice todo.—Souna dijo con una sonrisa pequeña, formada por lo obvio que era lo que pensaba Rías.

—¿Nos podrías dar asientos al frente a todo mi clan? Podríamos encontrarnos algo interesante entre esa gente...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«_Esto es tan... Agradable»_

Los estudiantes comenzaban a transitar por las calles de Kuoh a esta hora, y entre ellos iba el siempre pensante Hyoudou Issei.

El día anterior, Hyoudou había declarado orgulloso frente a sus amigos que tendría una cita.

Sus amigos y el eran conocidos por su mala fama por las chicas, era a tal grado que ni ellos se llegaban a creer que alguna vez tendrían pareja.

El shock llegó cuando Issei les comento que tendría una cita el domingo de esa semana.

¿Resultado? El shock fue tan grande que sus únicos dos amigos, Matsuda y Motohama, no le terminaron por creer. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa, fue a tal grado de que Issei tampoco se lo acabó creyendo, por suerte se reencontró con su novia en un puente al atardecer y lo consiguió recordar.

—¿Q-qué?

—¡¿Porqué!?

Matsuda y Motohama estaban en un shock terrible ante la vista que ofrecía Issei.

A su brazo, una chica de largo cabello teñido por un negro profundo, ojos castaños y un rostro que le daba un toque de adorable venía aferrada.

—Hey, hola chicos. Ella es Amano Yuuma-chan.—Issei señalo al pelón y al tipo cuyos lentes ocultaban sus ojos.

—Ellos son mis compañeros, Matsuda y Motohama.

—¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos!—dijo alegre aquella chica.

—Y ella es mi...—Hyoudo se acercó a Matsuda y comenzó a recitar lentamente aquella palabra prohibida para el Trío Pervertido.—No-vi-a.

Esos dos chicos estaba acabados. Incluso sus mandíbulas estaban caídas del shock inicial.

—Espero consigan novia pronto chicos.

Issei se retiró del lugar junto a Yuuma. El timbre iba a sonar pronto así que se tendrían que despedir, después de todo Yuuma asistía a otra academia.

—¡Maldito traidor!

—¡Nos la pagará!

Declararon Matsuda y Motohama entre un mar de lágrimas que llamaba la atención del todos alrededor.

—Bueno, Yuuma-chan, el timbre va a sonar pronto y parece que el consejo estudiantil preparo algo en el gimnasio. Me gustaría quedarme más, pero no quiero encarar nunca mas a la vicepresidenta...

—¡Comprendo, Issei-kun!—Amano acercó a Issei y acto seguido le dió un beso en la mejilla.—¡Nos vemos en la tarde!

Yuuma se había comenzado a retirar, pero Hyoudou Issei aún se sentía en la nubes... Pero no por mucho.

—¡Abran paso!

Un chico peligro con peinado de puntas se acercaba corriendo por alguna razón.

Issei no se percató, pero el chico paso a su lado soltadole un golpe con la palma sin querer. Al parecer, ese chico destruye su ilusión

—¡¿Oye, que te pasa?!

—¡Lo siento tantooooo!

El chico se siguió alejando más y más hasta que se perdió de vista, pero cuando el se perdió de vista, una chica con un brillante cabello plateado y ojos verdes como esmeraldas de alta calidad, apareció por el mismo lugar de donde venía el chico.

—¡Toumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Dame el almuerzo, sé que es para más tarde, pero tengo hambreeee!—grito eufórica la chica mientras se alejaba mostrando sus colmillos.

Todos miraban aterrados esperando el resultado y rezando porque no encontrara al chico, incluso Issei lo hacía.

Unos segundos pasaron en silencio. Parecía que todo había salido bien...

—¡¡¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!—el grito agonizante de ese chico resonó hasta la academia. Incluso se llegó a escuchar en el sótano de esta.

—¿Qué rayos... acaba de pasar?

**Parte 2**

—Tss, Index. Tss, Index.

Index abrió lentamente sus ojos. La habitación apenas estaba bañada por el sol que apenas comenzaba a salir.

—Oh, buenos días Touma. ¿Qué hay desayunar?

—Prepare un poco de sopa de miso. No es lo mejor para comenzar, pero es algo ligero para el primer día.

—Supongo que sí...—el gesto de Index estaba caído. No tenía su habitual sonrisa llena de picardía ya sea infantil o glotona.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—No, Touma. Es solo que nunca llegue a creer que estudiaría o algo por el estilo. Todo lo que llevo de vida, lo único que sabía sobre el mundo venía en libros escritos por gente... No muy estable que digamos.

—Hey Index.—Kamijou colocó su mano en el hombro de la chica.—Tu sabes que si necesitas algo, tanto como Itsuwa, Kanzaki e incluso Motoharu estaremos ahí. Así que no hay nada que temer.

Su rostro se elevó nuevamente reflejando una sonrisa sincera. Parecía que todo estaría bien este día para Touma.

—Haz las cosas con calma. Tenemos bastante tiempo para llegar, oh y por Sphinx no te preocupes. Ya le dejé agua y comida en su zona de dormir.

Touma salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la cocina para acabar su parte del desayuno y el almuerzo de Index. El no se había preparado uno ya que recibió una llamada a medianoche diciéndole que le llevaría un bento... Sea quien fuere esa persona, pero por la marcación inicial sabía que vivía en alguna de las casas brindadas por Nessesarius y CA.

—Sip, lo presiento, hoy sera un buen día. No hay Frentes Deluxe que golpeen a Tsuchimikado o a mi ni Electromasters que me quieran volver pollo frito.

—Oye, humano.

Touma miró a la fuente de esa voz, Othinus. Estaba relajada en el frutero de la cocina mientras pegaba pequeñas mordidas a una manzana.

—¿Qué pasa, Othi-chan~?

—¡No me llames así, suenas como mi tío!—reclamo la pequeña diosa mágica mientras se esforzaba por no ser aplastada por su misma manzana.

—Parece que estás de buen humor. Cómo sea, ¿podría ir contigo? Sería muy solitario quedarse aquí sola con esa bestia...

—Hmmm... Pues no lo se. Talvez te puedas ocultar en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta del uniforme, pero no te aseguro mucha comodidad.

—Solo eso es necesario.

«¡No puedo dejarlo solo con esa santa ni con esa tipa de la iglesia amakusa!»

—Buenos días, Kami-yan~ ¿Estás listo para tu nuevo primer día de clases?—Tsuchimikado entro con la gracia de un rinoceronte y una energía anormal para alguien que va despertando.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy animado.

—Bueno talvez eso sea porque... ¡Maika me preparo el almuerzo! ¡No hay nada mejor que un almuerzo preparado por una maid!

—Si pero...—Kamijou estaba apuntó de llorar ante tal subnormalidad mañanera.—¡Ella es tu hermana, no jodas! ¿Y cómo fue que te la trajiste?

—Nyah, al parecer en la Academia Kuoh le pueden dar las clases necesarias.

—Vaya que te saliste con la tuya de una o otra forma.

—Oh, se me olvidaba decirte. Itsuwa-chan y Kanzaki ya han salido, madrugaron al no poder dormir... Pobres. Sólo espero que cuando Kanzaki regresé encuentre la sorpresa que le dejé.

—¿Qué sorpresa?

Tsuchimikado formó una sonrisa siniestra, Touma sólo retrocedió sabiendo que no era para nada una buena señal.

—Solo digamos que es un buen recuerdito de tu "recompensa".

Un escalofrío bajo por la columna vertebral de Kamijou Touma ante las palabras de Tsuchimikado. Sólo había un objeto en este mundo que se ajustaba a esa "recompensa".

—¡N-no! ¡No puede estar aquí también!

—Yo me retiro, Kami-yan. Más te vale disfrutar la vista deee~

Touma se cubrió los oídos en un intento por no recordar siquiera el nombre de aquel objeto

—Una Fall Angel Ero Maid.

—¡Noooooo! ¡Maldito seaaaaaaaaaaaas!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Y entonces Tsuchimikado hizo eso. Así que por favor Index, cuando vaya a evitar tal acto a la casa de Kanzaki y Itsuwa... No me muerdas.

—Claro que no, Touma. Si es con el fin de evitar una acción tan perversa nuevamente, ¡tienes todo mi apoyo!

Touma se mostraba conmovido. Con el apoyo de Index y con Othinus a su lado, podría evitar que aquella santa volviera a cometer ese error... Buenos, tampoco es como si Kamijou no deseará que su mala suerte llegará y le "evitará" hacer algo.

—Touma, tengo hambre.

—¿Qué no desayunaste?

—Si, pero eso que cargas en la lonchera huele delicioso...—Index estaba babeando como su fuese una fuente mientras no perdida de vista lo que cargaba la mano izquierda de Kamijou.

—Lo siento Index, pero este será tu almuerzo. Si lo devoras, te estarás quejando al rato.

Los pucheros no se hicieron esperar por parte de esta monja ahora vestida de colegiala.

—¡Pero tengo hambreeeeee!

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaban sin decir nada, solo era necesario que uno actuará primero.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

Touma salió disparado como bala de cañon. Haría todo lo posible por evitar que ese pozo sin fondo conocido como Index devorará su almuerzo antes de tiempo y acabará pasando hambre.

—Touma...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Donde estarán los chicos?—Aogami miraba de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos a la vez que ignoraba las miradas fugaces de las chicas que pasaban al lado suyo.

—Hey, tu. ¿Eres uno de los estudiantes transferidos?—le pregunto la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, Tsubaki Shinrai.

—Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—"Sigh", qué alivio. Creí que nunca encontraría a alguno de ustedes, solo a las otras dos chicas. Dime, ¿sabes dónde están los 3 que faltan?

—Pues yo...—el peliazul volvió a mirar a sus alrededores hasta llegar al horizonte que ofrecía la entrada, ahí lo pudo ver.—Ah, encontré a dos.

—¿Enserio? ¿D-donde están?

—... por allá...

—¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Index, Index! ¡Suéltame, me vas a partir el cráneo!

Era todo un espectáculo. Un chico con cabello en punta (lo hacía parecer un puercoespin) era mordido por una chica pequeña de pelo plateado mientras la vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil entraba en pánico.

**Parte 3**

—Muchas gracias... Lamento el alborotó de hace rato.—Kamijou Touma ahora estaba sentado en una de las base de un árbol. Se estaba limpiando toda la tierra con la que se manchó cuando se tiró al suelo y comenzó a rodar para separarse de aquella monja.

—No es necesario disculparse.

—No, no. Aún así gracias señorita Shin...

—Señorita Shinrai. Tsubaki Shinrai, vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

—Ah, así que eres tú.—Kamijou metió la mano en la chaqueta del uniforme buscando algo. Ese algo era un panfleto que se les dió a Index, Tsuchimikado, Kanzaki Itsuwa y a el. Era como una guía sobre que hacer en este nuevo lugar el primer día.—¿Me podrías llevar al Gimnasio? No sé dónde está y todos ya estarán llendo para allá viendo la hora, ¡claro, si no es mucha molestia!

—No, no hay problema.—dijo por el gimnasio. Touma estaba fascinado por sus alrededores aún si estos parecían los de una escuela típica, parecía tranquilizador para este chico plagado de desgracia.

Le costaba mucho el creer que había pasado de la ciudad más avanzada del mundo a un lugar tan tranquilo y simple... Era perfecto para Kamijou Touma.

—Espero te sientas cómodo aquí, hace un buen tiempo que no llega un estudiante de inter- ¡¿Porqué estas llorando?!

—L-lo siento, es solo que... Este lugar es perfecto.—Touma tenía pequeñas lágrimas al borde de los ojos, nomse creí que tenía la chance de una vida escolar tranquila.—Este lugar es muy pacífico, sin Electromasters locas o albinos bipolares...

—... ¿qué?

—¡Lo siento! Jeje, ya sabes, cosas raras de Ciudad Academia.

Tsubaki estaba muy nerviosa, no solo por ese pensar raro sobre Ciudad Academia si no por... Su nombre.

Había causado un revuelo breve aquel día en la sala del consejo estudiantil, e incluso casi hace lo mismo en el "Club de Investigación de lo Oculto", por alguna razón.

—Dígame Kamijou-san.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Usted cree en lo sobrenatural? Ya sabe, Ángeles, Shinigamis, Buda, Odín... Demonios.

Touma se quedó hecho piedra. Era una pregunta muy difícil para el considerando que había golpeado en el rostro a una fusión de el Telesma de Gabriel y Miguel durante la Tercera Guerra Mundial, o que en su bolsillo traía a una Diosa Mágica que se había tomado el otro nombre de Odín.

—Bueno... Es algo difícil. Creó que hay algo más ahí afuera, si una rareza como Ciudad Academia puede existir, entonces debe haber algo más...—Kamijou obviamente estaba mintiendo, pero era lo mejor que podía decir... Además no era del todo una mentira. Seguía sin comprender su propia mano derecha donde residía el Imagine Breaker, O incluso aquello que posiblemente residía en el mismo Imaginé Breaker.

—Eso es aceptable. Creó lo mismo.—Tsubaki también mintió, pero ya no se sentía amenazada. Le parecía que al final."La Persona Superior a Dios" había sido solo una conciencia.

—Disculpa, ¿qué es ese viejo edificio?—Touma señalaba un viejo edificio de madera, parecía tener su años pero se conservaba bien por lo visto.

—Ahi es donde se reúne el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Su presidenta es Rías Gremory, creó que sabrás por ti mismo quién es, es una celebridad por aquí al igual que todos los miembros del club.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al Gimnasio, ya había una cantidad considerable de gente en este y eso causaba que los nervios le jugarán una mala pasada a Touma.

El pensar que tendría que hablar frente a tanta gente.

A la distancia, Tsuchimikado también iba llegando.

—Kami-yan, ¿cómo sigues? Index se calmó después de que esa Loli de ahí dió un paquete de galletas.—el siscon rubio señalo a una chica peliblanca. Atraía bastante la atención y su pequeña complexión le daban un aire a hermana menor.

—Su nombre es Koneko, es parte del club del que te hablaba.

—No sé que me dice que se hará amiga de Index... Comparten un gusto por los dulces.

—《Primer aviso; Favor de pasar todos al Gimnasio antes del inicio de clases normal》

—Tu y yo tenemos que ir a la parte de atrás, todos nos esperan allá... Incluso.

—la expresión del pobre siscon se tambaleó por un momento, ahora parecía enfermo.—Aogami.

—...—Kamijou palideció. Creía haber dejado al Lolicon de falso acento Kansai en Ciudad Academia.—¿Huh?

—Tal como oyes. Parece que le rogó a Komoe-sensei ya que no se quería quedar solo, la iglesia se enteró y te debo recordar que le deben un favor a Komoe-sensei por lo de Index.

—No recuerdo de que hablas, pero supongo que bien por el... Oh no. ¡Tsuchimikado, hagamos un acuerdo!

—¿Qué?

—¡Si Aogami intenta acosar a alguien, lo entregaremos a los 3 bastardos que estan leyendo porno atrás de ese árbol!

—¡Bah!

—¡¿Qué cara-?!

—¡Buah!

Cómo si fueran ratas cuando la luz es prendida, Motohama, Matsuda y Issei salieron corriendo de detrás de un grueso árbol como alma que lleva el díablo.

—¡Seh, le mostraremos lo que dos miembros de la fuerza Delta le pueden hacer a otro miembro!

—... eso sono patético.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Itsuwa. Kanzaki. ¿Cómo han estado?

—T-Touma-san

—K-Kamijou.

Ahora todos estaban reunidos en la parte trasera del escenario del Gimnasio, solo esperaban a que la presidenta llegará para dar la presentación.

Era raro, normalmente el director era quién hacía esas cosas.

—Esos uniformes si que les quedan, siempre creí que sería raro pero es de lo más normal.

Ambas bajaron la mirada, Index solo miraba confusa al igual que Kamijou y Tsuchimikado y Aogami tenían una sonrisa de gato por igual.

—《_Atención por favor. Ahora pasará a dirigirnos unas palabras la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Shitori Souna_》

—Muchas gracias por cederme la palabra.—una chica pelinegra, con cabello corto, mirada sería (hasta casi filosa) y gafas que solo aumentaban su aura paso al frente.—Como ustedes sabrán, esto es algo inusual. ¿Porqué hacer esto por unos cuantos estudiantes de intercambio? Se preguntarán. Bueno, tenemos el prestigio de que provienen de la tierra magia de Inglaterra, pido den un paso al frente.

Index, Kanzaki y Itsuwa se pusieron frente a todos los estudiantes en aquel lugar. Al instante, tanto hombres como mujeres cayeron víctimas de su encantó. Era como ver la llegada de unas diosas.

—Eso es todo. "Cough". Como algunos sabrán, existe un lugar al oeste de Japón que se dice posee tecnología 30 años más avanzada que todo el mundo, ese lugar es llamado Ciudad Academia. Ciudad Academia es un mito para unos cuantos aquí, ¿verdad?

Algunos cuantos asistieron, entre ellos 3 miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

—Bueno, hoy, nuestra amada institución recibe con las manos abiertas a 3 estudiantes de Ciudad Academia. ¡Un aplauso!

La fuerza delta finalmente se dejó ver por la multitud de estudiantes. A sus ojos, parecían normales, pero justamente eso era dicho sobre la ciudad así que no se podían fiar.

—Lo mejor sería conocerlos un poco mejor, así por favor, pido que de presenten frente a todos.

Pasaron aún más al frente. Kamijou podía sentir como el sudor frío bajaba por su columna. Estaba junto a su gente de confianza, pero eso no le quitaba los nervios.

—Muy buenos días a todos, soy Kanzaki Kaori. Está de aquí es mi hermana, Itsuwa.

—H-hola a todos.

—«¿Eh? ¿No se les ocurrió nada más allá de hacerlas pasar como hermanas?»—penso mientras miraba desconcertado a aquella maga y aquella santa.

—Ambas nacimos aquí en Japón, pero por ciertas razones salimos de aquí a una temprana edad y terminamos viviendo en Inglaterra.

—Espero l-llevarme bien con todos ust...—la voz de Itsuwa iba bajando más y más hasta desaparecer. Estaba apunto de estallar la pobre.

—Espero podamos llevarnos bien.

Todos en el Gimnasio estaban fascinados con estas dos. Algunos incluso se habían desmayado.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Es... raro.

—¿Rías?

Rías, que estaba en primera fila, se frotaba la barbilla mientras no apartaba su vista de Kanzaki.

—Hay algo muy raro en esa mujer, pero no sé qué es realmente. Tendremos que observarla más de cerca.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Yo soy Index.—era el turno de la chica de cabello plateado y ojos como esmeraldas. Index se sentía muy nerviosa, pero sabía que estaba con Kanzaki en quién confiaba mucho y Itsuwa, e incluso Touma hubiera sido suficiente.—Kamijou Index.

—«¡Styil púdrete! ¡Sé que esto es obra tuya!»—ahora Touma tenía miedo de decir su apellido y que se enteraran que era el mismo que Index tenía. Por otro lado, sabía que era necesario. Nadie creería que su apellido fuera Librorirum Probitorium.

—Llegue a vivir a Japón hace casi un año por este tiempo, antes de eso pasaba los días con Kanzaki... O eso me dijeron... Cómo sea, ahora vivo con Touma ya que me dejaron a su cargo.

Si bien no tenía el mismo impactó por si sola, muchos seguían fascinados por Index. Parecía una auténtica inglesa.

—Ellas son nuestras nuevas estudiantes, desde Inglaterra.—Souna hizo una señal de que podían tomar asiento, solo detuvo a los 3 idiotas.

—Ahora, nuestros nuevos estudiantes desde Ciudad Academia se presentarán.

—Mi nombre es Aogami Pierce.—un peliazul con unos cuantos piercings era quién hablaba ahora. Al instante atrajo la atención de todos debido a su apariencia.—Ehhh, no puedo decir que tenga algo especial, pero espero nos llevemos bien.

La mayoría de las chicas se murmuraban entre sí, otras estaban capturadas por el "encantó" de Aogami... Una pena que no sabían que era un lolicon de lo peor.

—Yo soy Tsuchimikado Motoharu. ¿Qué puedo decir? Espero conocerlas a todas aquí.—ahora el siscon rubio estaba actuando como un galán frente a todas las chicas en el gim. Su corazón aún pertenecía a aquella pequeña maid.

—H-hola. Soy Kamijou Touma.—tanto alrededor de los del Consejo como los del Club se sentía hostilidad frente al chico. Sólo unos pocos como Souna o Tsubaki estaban tranquilas.—Pues... creo que mis amigos ya han dicho todo lo interesante, así que solo me puedo disculpar de antemano si causamos algún problemilla.

A todos Touma les parecía alguien normal a simple vista. Incluso a algunas chicas les había parecido lindo su gesto, ah, y su cabello de puntas realmente era llamativo.

"Clap, clap, clap!"

El gimnasio se lleno de aplausos. Vaya recibía habían tenido estos chicos.

**Conclusión**

Todo había terminado ya. Ahora la presidenta les estaba dando un recorrido por el lugar, y en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto algo muy importante se discutia.

—¿Notaste algo raro Kaichou?—pregunto un chico rubio claro.

—Solo en esa chica, Kanzaki Kaori. No sé qué es exactamente, pero tiene algo.

—¿Qué hay de los estudiantes de Ciudad Academia?

—Parecian chicos normales, el único que llama mi atención es...

—Lo sabemos, Rias-senpai.—Koneko dijo mientras mordía una galleta. Parecía que no podia ni trozarle un pedazo.—Pero eso se escribe de diferente manera, solo debe ser una coincidencia extraña. Además, no olí nada raro en el.

El silencio reino. Del olfato de Koneko nadie desconfíaba, pero... No podían ignorar a "Aquél que purifica a Dios y Exorciza al Diablo".

—¡Rias-senpai!

Tsubaki entró en pánico a la sala del club. Era la tercera vez en el día en que entraba en pánico.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡A-alguien eliminó la barrera de Gasper-kun!


	4. Imagine III: Ilusión Teñida en Carmesí

**Prólogo**

Alas envueltas en oscuridad

—Uuh... no sé que acabo de hacer, pero creó que fue malo.

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Kamijou Touma bajó al sótano del viejo edificio a buscar una caja donde meter a Othinus durante educación física, dejaría la caja en algún lugar y la usaría normalmente.

Primero bajó al sótano del actual edificio, pero estaba más vacío y oscuro que nada así que sin opción decidió pedir indicaciones y aventurarse en el antiguo sótano, que para ser antiguo estaba bien conservado.

Una vez bajó ahí, buscó por todos lados hasta llegar a una habitación. Cuándo intentó abrir la puerta, sintió romper algo y cayó hacía dentro.

Ahora estaba frente a una niña rubia de ojos rojos y piel pálida que lo miraba atemorizada.

—Ah... Ah..

La niña soltaba unos pequeños quejidos mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se formaban al borde de sus ojos, Kamijou no entendía el porqué.

—Lo sient-

—¡Buah! —grito aterrorizada mientras caía hacia atrás. Al momento de gritar, Kamijou sentía su alrededor más lento... Sólo hizo falta que apretará lentamente su mano derecha para sentir que quebraba algo otravez.

—¿Q-qué? ¿Qué acabas de h-hacer?

—"ella" estaba sorprendida. No sabía cómo había evitado lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

—Solo cerré mi puño derecho, no es la gran cosa, «_oh no! Dios, no dejes que le tenga que explicar sobre el Imagine Breaker! Ya estoy muy cansado como para eso»_ —rezaba Kamijou en su mente a un Díos que siempre le ignoraba. Pedía con toda misericordia, un momento de suerte esta vez—. Ehh... mirá, no se que fue eso honestamente, ya preguntaré a alguien después. Me tengo que ir, estoy algo ocupado. Oh, pero puedes tener esto como ¿compensación?

Kamijou le entregó a la pequeña niña un llavero de Gekota. No sabía porque tenía varios de esos en una de las bolsas de su maleta, pero creía que aquella que lo rostizaba a cada rato tenía que ver.

La niña se quedó encantada contemplando el llavero, Touma ya podía retirarse sin sentir culpa.

—Hiciste bien, Kamijou-sa-

—¡Alto ahí!

Una voz lo llamo desde atrás.

Cuándo se volteó, vio una esfera carmesí acercarse a gran velocidad así que por instinto uso su mano derecha para protegerse.

La esfera choco contra la mano del chicó hasta negarse sobre sí misma.

—¡Sabía que esto no saldría bien! —Touma empezó a tirar todo lo que podía encontrar en el pasillo con tal de dificultar el paso de sus perseguidores, sin saber que ellos se detuvieron frente a aquella puerta.

—¿Acaso... rompió la barrera de Gasper-kun? —dijo extrañada Akeno. Se necesitaba tiempo y poder para romper algo como el sello que tenían en la habitación de esa "niña" pero el sujeto la había derribado en un solo momento sin previo aviso.

—¡Koneko, persiguelo! Cuándo lo atrapés, tráelo hacía mi. Ya llamaré a Onii-sama para hacerle saber...

—Si, Buchou.

Koneko atravesó el pasillo como si nada. Todo lo que Touma había tirado en el proceso, ella lo atravesaba como simple cartón.

—Gasper-kun, llamaré a Grayfia para que ponga otra barrera en unos minutos, ¿te parece?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Ahora, en lo que Koneko regresa... ¿Qué estará haciendo el otro?

**Parte 1**

—"Sigh, sigh". "¡Cough!" —el pobre Touma se detenía con un poste mientras injalaba y tosía por correr más de lo que su cuerpo podía.

—¿Vas a algun lado?

Touma miró en dirección a esa gélida voz. Aquella chica peliblanca estaba frente a el ahora, mirándolo fijamente con su inexpresivo rostro.

—Ah, tu eres la chica que le regaló un dulce a Index. —señalaba inocentemente Kamijou sin saber que la persona frente a el tenía intenciones algo... asesinas en su contra—. Koneko-chan, si no me equívoco.

—Si, ese es mi nombre, ¿algún problema?

—No, nada. Es solo que aún me estoy memorizando algunos nombres, creo que será útil.

Touma sentía que desfallecía. Ahora sólo quería salir de ahí, llegar a casa, darse un baño y dormir.

—Y... ¿por qué estabas corriendo?

—¿Eh? Ah, creó que ví algo raro por allá. Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación por la adrenalina —dijo señalando una puerta en conducía al viejo sótano.

Mientras se distraía con eso, Koneko aprovécho para lanzar un puñetazo a Kamijou y a duras penas esté alcanzó a reaccionar tomando el puño de la chica con su palma derecha.

Los ojos de Koneko se abrieron en terror, no solo porque ni con su palma debía de detener un golpe podría destruirlo, si no porqué ahora se sentía débil. Sentía que todas sus fuerzas la abandonaban después de golpear la palma derecha del chico, mientras esté ni se daba cuenta.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pálida... Espera eso no es importante, ¡¿qué hizo este pobre Kamijou-san para ganarse un puñetazo?!

A la primera oportunidad Koneko se alejo de el buscando una excusa sobre su puñetazo, para después disculparse y largarse de ahí.

—"Sigh" como sea. Te debo una por calmar el apetito de Index, que por cierto ya debo alcanzarla —Touma buscaba algo en su mochila, pero parecía que está estaba repleta de cosas... Cuándo era el primer día, no, de hecho solo había sido el día de presentación de los estudiantes de Ciudad Academia—. Ten ésto, no es suficiente, pero sirve por lo que hiciste está manaña. Ya te lo pagaré después.

Touma le ofrecía una galleta llena de chipas de chocolate que estaba oculta en una de las bolsas al fondo de la mochila.

Los ojos de Koneko brillaron y no pasó un segundo antes de que la tomará.

—Ya nos veremos.

Ahora sí, Touma se iba hacía la pequeña cuadra donde Necessarius los había dejado a todos.

Estaba de más decir que se tambaleaba un poco por el arranqué de adrenalina de unos segundos atrás.

—Esto... — Koneko le daba pequeñas mordidas a la galleta, a la vez que miraba con enojó como Touma se iba—. No se va a quedar así... está muy buena.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Claramente ésto es anormal.

Ahora que todo se había calmado, Rias llamó a los miembros del club a una reunión de emergencia.

Una vez todos se habían reunido, una mujer con un alto grado de belleza y un cabello plateado mucho más intenso que el de aquella monja había llegado. Ella era Grayfia Lucifuge, sirvienta en jefe de la casa Gremory, esposa de Sirzechs Lucifer y madre de Millicas Gremory.

Sus azules ojos como zafiros solo le agregaban una imágen mucho más brillante, se podría decir que incluso superaba a Rias.

—La barrera de Gasper-kun esta al nivel de los maous, se necesita mucho tiempo y diferentes métodos para llegar a romperla.

—Y aún así... sea quien sea, la destruyó en un solo momento —reclamo Sona.

Rias no solo había llamado a los miembros de su club, también el consejo estudiantil estaba ahí, después de todo fue Tsubaki quien se enteró primero.

Además, era una situación de emergencia si algo así ocurría en el territorio de los Gremory.

—Koneko, ¿supiste quién fue?

Todos voltearon a ver a la peliblanca, y ella apenas y pudo regresar un gestó. Gesto lleno de debilidad.

—Toujou-chan, ¿te sientes bien? —pregunto Saji, siendo lo que todos le querían preguntar.

—Mejor que hace rato...

—¿Q-qué te paso? —Rias se mostraba preocupada en el exterior, pero en el fondo una increíble irá crecía contra el que le había hecho eso a su querida Torre.

—Logre encontrar al tipo que salió huyendo de aqui. Lo quise noquear y... detuvo mi puño —todos en la sala mostraron un gestó de asombró, menos Grayfia que parecía tener un semblante imperturbable—. Cuando me alejé, me comencé a sentir muy débil...

—¿Acaso absorbió las fuerzas de Koneko-chan? —si bien sonaba un poco absurdo, Kiba Yuuto lo dijo seriamente.

—No, de ser así, Koneko-chan se hubiera desmayado después de eso. ¿Talvez solo suprimió su fuerza?

La hipotesis de Akeno era lo más normal en el mejor escenario, el problema era que ellos no podían ver ningún buen escenario para ésto.

—Otra cosa. Ese chicó, el que rompió la barrera... Era el que venía con esa ehh... Kamijou Index dijo que se llamaba. La recuerdo de esta manaña.

—Entonces... —nadie lo quería decir, pero era el deber de Rias como Rey tomar las riendas de tan imprevista situación—. ¿Dices que viene de Ciudad Academia?

Koneko solo asintió levemente.

Eso fue suficiente para que Rías tomara una decisión.

—Esta dicho. El lunes tenemos que interrogar a Kamijou Touma.

Grayfia onee-sama.

—¿Si?

—Dile a Oni-sama que mantenga contacto, no importa que tan ocupado este, ésto podría requerir de su intervención y la de todo el Clan Gremory y Sitri. No sabemos que cosa tenemos enfrenté, si logro destruir en un momento una barrera levantaba por un Maou.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«¿_Otra vez? ¿Acaso Itsuwa me está mencionando dormida?... Debería ver si puedo arreglar eso, si Kanzaki me lo dijo es porque también le perturba»_

Desde hace un rato que había comenzado a recorrer los alrededores, vários escalofríos no paraban de llegar a la columna vertebral de Touma.

Quería recorrer todo el lugar con Index, pero nada más llegar a casa, ese pozo sin fondo cayó dormida.

—"Sigh", mis piernas están destrozadas.

Aún si disfrutaba del paseo, sus piernas seguían ardiendo por lo de hace rato. Touma juraba que hoy tendría pesadillas con esa esfera carmesí.

Siguió recorriendo un rato mirando y buscando memorizar los caminos hasta la cuadra donde estaban las casas.

A la distancia, Touma podía ver un joven de cabello castaño algo largo, ojos como la miel y el uniforme de Kuoh puesto.

—Ah, ese tipo estaba leyendo porno tras un árbol... puff, jaja —el chicó Kamijou solo miraba como se quedaba lelo viendo por las vitrinas de unas cuantas tiendas al fondo. —. Esa mirada... "burr", una cita. Creó que no volveré a estar en una cita ajena, no después de lo de Hamazura.

**Parte 2**

—Tsuchimikado... ¿donde esta Touma?

Fue una noche tranquila. Todos la pasaron bien sin ningún inconveniente, por lo que habían a amanecido de buen humor.

Era tal el buen humor de todos, que ese sábado decidieron salir al centro de la ciudad.

Kanzaki, Itsuwa y Index se asombraban por el lugar y lo variado que era, Touma y Aogami no eran la excepción, esa era Tsuchimikado. El último se sentía deprimido porque Maika no había podido venir, tenía una clase especial hoy.

Se habían puesto deacuerdo para ver una película, el problema vino cuando Itsuwa y Kanzaki empezaron a pelear por quién se sentaría junto a Touma, Tsuchimikado solo pudo pensar que Tatemiya tenía razón.

Al final, ninguna ganó porque Aogami ocupo el puesto junto a Touma.

Y así llegamos al presente, donde al salir de la sala, Touma no estaba con ellos.

—Ehh... No sabría decirte, Nee-chin.

—Tal vez se ofendió cuando le dije lo gracioso que se veía asustado porque se quedó un poco atrás y qué se hubiera perdido sin nosotros...

Aogami no creia que era su culpa, pero por las dudas ya había tomado distancia para evitar que todos lo patearan.

No funcionó.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Que desgracia.

Touma estaba sentado al borde de la fuente mirando a la nada.

No quería ir a ningún lugar, porque sabía que solo se perdería más.

—Bien, solo cálmate Kamijou-san. Piensa, qué haría... ¿Fukiyose?

Touma tomó su barbilla con una mano haciendo alusión a que estába teniendo una lluvia de ideas. Lo único que consiguió al final fueron dolorosos recuerdos de el recibiendo un cabezazo.

—Y yo que creía que mi suerte iba a mejorar en un lugar así... Vaya que ilusión tan falsa —pequeñas lágrimas se formaron al borde de sus ojos mientras hacía un falso tono de voz herido.

—Oye tu, ¿estás bien?

Kamijou no escuchaba a la persona, solo se sumergía en su mente.

Para escapar de la realidad, Touma estaba recordando alegremente aquella vez con Kanzaki y el "traje prohibido". Le sería divertido para el jugar un poco más con eso pero no quería acabar en trozos, aunque ya había hecho algo similar cuándo se tiró desde el Hotel Ariel.

—Oye, chico. ¡Oye!

Ese grito lo hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba sentando en la fuente del centro comercial, se había perdido por su propia culpa, y ahora frente a él había dos chicas (como todo el tiempo) una pelinegra y otra... Carmesí. Era un carmesí tan intenso.

—¿Eh? ¿Donde estaba? Juro que había vuelto a la playa.

El chicó levantó la vista y miró a ambas chicas cara a cara, de inmediato las reconoció.

Eran Rías Gremory y Akeno Himejima, las reconocía porque Souna le había contado sobre ellas cuando mencionaba a los líderes de los clubs.

Por su parte, las chicas se quedaron en completo silencio al ver al pobre bastardo perdido.

—«_Cabello de puercoespin, cara de idiota, ojos negros... Es el»_ —Rias recordaba vagamente su apariencia de cuando paso al frente de todos en el gimnasio, también de como Koneko lo había descrito.

—Ah, ustedes dos son las líderes de ése club en el edificio macabro si no me equivoco, bueno, eso me dijeron los del consejo.

—Así es. Soy la vicepresidenta, Akeno Himejima —dijo con una falsa sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

—Yo soy la presidenta, Rias Gremory —contrario a Akeno, Rías mantenía una cara de póker frente a el bastardo que había roto la barrera de esa "niña", Gasper, y había dejado débil a su preciada Torre.

—«_Una extranjera ehh... Válgame, su cabello es mucho más rojo que el de Agnes»,_ creó que ya saben quién soy.

—Kamijou Touma, uno de los estudiantes que llegaron desde Ciudad Academia —la pelirroja ahora parecía mantener una conversación normal con el chico, pero lo cierto es que tenía las mismas intenciones que Koneko aquella vez, pero primero querían verificar que clase de amenaza podría ser el tal Kamijou—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Kamijou-san? Luces... Ugh, perdón por esto, lamentable.

—Ahh... creó que estoy un poco perdido.

La mirada del chico solo cayó aún mas, era tal que no podían seguirlo mirando con ese odio.

—¡Bah! ¡Ya recordé! —Touma brincó asustando a esas dos y haciendo que casi lo atacarán, pero lo que el realizó después era todo lo contrario a una acción hostil—. ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ayer estaba buscando un trapeador y sin querer me metí en el sótano de su edificio y rompí algo! Aunque no se que era realmente... _«¿funcionará? No puedo decirles que baje a buscar una caja para Othinus...»_

El transferido solo doblo su espalda en pose de disculpa para las líderes del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Si esto les parecía raro antes, ahora más sabiendo que acabó ahí por una estupidez así. El bonus venía en que el chico sabía que había roto algo, solo que no sabía que era.

El acto de disculpa y el saber que había hecho algo, pero no con que, llevaron a Akeno y Rías a una sola decisión; descubrir sobre este chico. Era una buena forma de evitar las hostilidades contra un residente de la ciudad más avanzada del mundo.

—No sabemos a qué te refieres, pero aceptamos tus disculpas —le contestó la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos. Para Kamijou, era más de lo que podía pedir como respuesta.

—Gracias, "sniff". Es un consuelo después de que me perdiera por algo tan idiota.

—¿Cómo te perdiste para empezar?

—Un amigo dijo que sin ellos me perdería en este lugar, así qué cuando salimos de la sala de cine decidí probarle que no era así... Y me perdí.

—Ahh...

—Ahh...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Cómo?

—Tal como escuchaste, conocí a Index colgada en mi balcón, «o eso me contaron»

—¿Y que hacía en un lugar como tú balcón?

Después de enterarse de la estúpida razón por la que Kamijou se había perdido, ambas chicas decidieron llevárselo con ellas por si en el camino sus amigos aparecían.

Mientras recorrían el centro, la sed les llegó y habían parado en un puesto de malteadas donde Akeno aprovecho para preguntar sobre Touma.

—No lo se, talvez olió comida y salto hasta ahí. Sip, es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

—Ara-Ara~ Ciudad Academia es... rara, pero fascinante. —Akeno mostraba un leve sonrojó y una respiración un poco mas pesada después de que Touma mencionara que cuando vivía en CA, siempre terminaba en el hospital.

El pobre estudiante solo le miraba extrañado mientras Rías buscaba no reírse para ocultar su pena.

Touma les había contado todo lo que había vivido (o recordaba) de su tiempo, emitiendo detalles sobre los poderes de los ESpers y eliminando todo lo que tuviera que ver con mágia.

En cierto punto del relato, Akeno se sintió incómoda cuándo Kamijou menciono haber derrotado a un albino flacucho que tenía "alas negras". Ambas chicas bajaron la guardia cuando explicó que solo era cosa de una "ilusion".

Otra cosa de la que Kamijou-san se había asegurado soltar, entre delgadas lágrimas, eran todas sus quejas sobre la biri biri que lo acababa rostizando nada mas le veía hablar con alguien mas o centrase en algo mas importante, aquí fue donde ambas se dieron cuenta que Touma era demasiado denso como para darse cuenta.

—¡Te encontré! —una chica gritó eso mientras señalaba a Kamijou Touma.

Se podía ver que era un poco mas alta que Touma, su cabello era muy largo acabando en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su cadera.

—¡Kanzakiiii!

Ahora ante los ojos del chicó, esta mujer era su salvadora que lo saco de un tremendo laberinto. Si no estuvieran en un lugar público, el se le hubiera arrodillado.

—Llevo rato buscándote... ¡cómo sea,tienes que regresar! ¡rápido! —Kanzaki lucía genuinamente preocupada y agitada, su calma por encontrar a Touma se había ido justo cuando llegó.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te ves mas agitada que cuando te caiste de mi techo.

—¡Itsuwa y Index no dejan de patear a tu amigo ese! Eehhh...¡Aogami! ¡Y Tsuchimikado lo esta transmitiendo en directo!

Kamijou se quedó congelado unos segundos procesando lo que esa santa le había dicho cual computadora de los 90's.

—Discúlpenme Rías-senpai, Akeno-senpai, tengo que resolver un asunto. Muchas gracias por dejarme estar con ustedes y darme una mejor idea de cómo es este lugar para no perderme después.

—No te vuelvas a perder. Si lo haces, te cobraremos por volverte a hacer de guía.

—Nos vemos el lunes, Touma-san.

—Nos vemos.

Touma se fue rápido con Kanzaki mientras sacaba su celular con una leve malicia en sus ojos, algo había comenzado a planear desde que escuchó lo que le hacían a Aogami.

Por otro lado, Rías y Akeno se le quedaron viendo hasta que desapareció al doblar la esquina, su guardia había subido cuando esa mujer fue quien se acercó. Por alguna razón, se sentían en intenso peligro cuando se acercará.

—Akeno, ¿tu qué opinas sobre el chico?

—Honestamente, no veo nada raro en el. Nada raro más allá de lo que dice que veía en Ciudad Academia. Aunque si tienes dudas, necesitamos interrogarlo a profundidad con lo que Grayfia Onee-sama nos informe.

—Pienso lo mismo, aunque si interrogarlo no funciona, siempre puedes torturarlo como quieras.

Akeno se lamió los labios pensando en que ese chico nunca había pasado algo como lo que ella podría hacerle, tremenda sería su decepción si supiera lo que ese chico había pasado por millones de veces.

**Intermedio sin sentido**

—Oye Accel, ¿ya viste ésto?

—¡Ya te dije que no me llames Accel! ¿Y qué es eso?

Misaka Worst hacía todo lo posible por no explotar en risas mientras le pasaba el celular a Accelerator.

Había sido aleatorio, pero terminó encontrando un vídeo directo donde reconoció a un par de personas.

—《¡_Ya lo vieron gente de Ciudad Academia! Este bastardo confesó haber iniciado un culto hacía una profesora》_

—_《¡Komoe-sensei merece ser adorada! ¡También las niñas pequeñas lo merecen!》_

—_《¡Cállate ya Aogami! ¡Por esas cosas perdiste tu trabajo! ¡Además, lo mejor son las Onee-san que atienden dormitorios!》_

Accelerator solo miró desconcertado lo que se mostraba en el directo. Podía ver a Tsuchimikado hablando frente a un peliazul atado a un poste, y a Kamijou Touma dándole palmadas a la espalda de esa monja de cabello plateado mientras se le miraba ligeramente mareada.

—¿Qué rayos pasa con esos bastardos?

—¡¿Ese es Aogami Pierce?! —estallo Yomikawa Aiho—. ¡Sabía que era raro que no hubiera echo alguna tontería hoy!

—Esos idiotas..

Fukiyose miraba lo que esos idiotas estaban haciéndo, y no estaba para nada felíz (aunque no era una mentira decir que le gustaría estar ahí).

—... por lo menos se la pasan bien. Aunque es una pena que no estemos allá —comento Himegami con una ligera expresión de aburrimiento mientras reconfortaba a Komoe-sensei.

—Asi que... ¿esos tipos son así todo el tiempo?

Mientras buscaba algo interesante, Uiharu también había sido una pobre víctima de encontrar el vídeo en directo de Tsuchimikado.

Ahora Misaka, Kuroko, Saten y ella misma es esforzaban para seguir viendo el directo y no morir de la pena.

—¿Cómo es que Judgment nunca los detuvo por algo así...?

—Al de cabello azul lo hemos detenido varias veces por acosar a algunas niñas de primaria. También el Anti-Skill... pensándolo mejor, lo mejor sería que lo arrestaran en aquella ciudad.

Parte 3

—«¡Esto esta saliendo genial! Nunca creí que alguien como yo pudiera tener esta oportunidad... estarías orgulloso, abuelo»

Issei estaba pasando el que creía era el mejor dia de su joven vida. Se había asegurado de que todo le fuera a ir bien hoy en su cita con Amano Yuuma.

Issei había planeado esto por casi 3 días, era su oportunidad en la vida.

Incluso declaraba que está comenzaba desde aquí, sus mejores días estaban por venir.

—«¡Hágamos ésto!»

Con una mirada llena de determinación, todo comenzaba para este pobre pervertido.

Issei miraba en éxtasis a todas las chicas pasar, había contando ya un mínimo de 100.

Cuando volteó, miró a una persona de apariencia extraña ofreciéndole un papel

—Ahh... ¿Grácias?

Issei acepto un poco reacio aquel papel, y justo después de eso la persona extraña comenzó a irse.

—"Tu deseo se cumplirá" —miraba lo que el papel tenía escrito, junto con un extraño círculo de magia formado por un pentagrama y una extraña figura de una flor. Por un momento quiso desecharlo, pero mejor lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¡Issei-kun!

El chicó vió cómo aquella pelinegra se acercaba al lugar donde habían acordado comenzar su cita, sentía como si algo estrujara más y más su corazón.

—Issei-kun, ¿llevas mucho esperando?

—Jeje, no. Acabo de llegar, lo siento —lo cierto es que llevaba aquí 3 horas.

—No te preocupes, yo también acabo de llegar.

Otra oleada de emociones le llegó, siempre quiso escuchar eso.

Su cita dió comienzo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar mientras, para sorpresa de un conmovido Issei, se tomaban de las manos.

Pasaron por varías tiendas mirando las vitrinas como a la vez disfrutando de su cita.

Cuándo la hora del almuerzo llegó, entraron a una cafetería. Yuuma pidió un parfait que parecía comer con deleite mientras que para Hyoudou con solo verla fue suficiente.

Issei ni hacía nada más que agradecer en su mente a su padre y madre. También seguía sintiendo esto muy irreal para alguien como el.

Al final, decidieron parar en el parque que estaba algo alejado de la ciudad. Gracias a que ya era tarde, este estaba desierto.

Los clásicos pensamientos pecaminosos pasaron por la mente de Hyoudou al notar la atmósfera del lugar. Al alzar la vista, noto a Yuuma algo lejos de el de pie frente a la fuente del parque.

—Hoy fue muy divertido —le dijo con una sonrisa inocente al pobre Issei.

El ambiente seguía siendo agradable. Además de que ese chico pervertido seguía idiotizado por la sonrisa de su "novia".

—Oye, Issei-kun.

—¿Pasa algo, Yuuma-chan?

—Hay algo que me gustaría hacer para celebrar nuestra primera cita.

Y apartir de ahí, la mente de Hyoudou Issei comenzó a correr a 1,000 por hora. Su anhelado momento estaba llegando, aquello para lo que se había preparado por 3 días y 2 noches al fin estaba aquí.

—¿Uh, qué es lo que quieres? —pregunto con algo de nervios pero seguro de lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Quieres morir?

Yuuma comenzó a reír discretamente mientras Issei seguía sin procesar lo que acaba de decir.

—¿Eh?... ¿eh? Lo siento, ¿puedes repetirlo? Creo que escuche mal.

—¿Quieres morir? —lo dijo otravez sin pensarlo dos veces. Su gesto de vacío solo hacían ver peor esas palabras.

—Buena bro-

Al momento, el chico fue silenciado cuando unas alas de color negro salieron de la espalda de su cita.

Issei busco alejarse un poco cuando Yuuma tocó el suelo y sus alas empezaron a hacer vários ruidos raros.

Hyoudou se negaba a creerlo, ¿donde estaba la linda chica de hace un momento? ¿Acaso ahora era un ángel? Se esforzaba por creer eso último, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vió aquella melosa mirada reemplazada por frialdad y hostilidad contra su ser.

—Fue muy divertido, ¿sabes? El poco tiempo que pasé contigo. Era como jugar a los novios con un niño pequeño.

Un zumbido comenzó a sonar por el lugar, le siguió un tremendo destello y algo se manifiesto en las manos de Yuuma. Una lanza de luz.

Solo unos segundos después otro ruido desagradable llegó, pero no era tan desagradable como la sensación que trajo con el.

Issei miró a la fuente de esa sensación de solo para descubrir que la lanza había sido lanzada contra su estómago y se empaló ahí.

El joven cayó al cielo en un futil intento de conservar todas sus fuerzas mientras su sangre se derramaba como manguera abierta. Yuuma se le acercó... no, esa ya no era Yuuma, Issei se hacía con esa idea.

—Lo siento, pero no eres más que una amenaza para nosotros y nuestro objetivo. Jo~ si quieres enojarte con alguien, házlo con el Díos que puso ese Sacred Gear en tí.

Ese pobre chico algo pervertido sentía como su mente ya lo abandonaba, no faltaría mucho tiempo antes de pasar al otro mundo si no es que el dolor y la confusión le arrebataban la consciencia antes de que su corazón dejará de latir.

Lo último que pesaba haber visto fue a una silueta oscura acercándose por detrás a Yuuma mientras alzaba su brazo derecho en dirección a la chica.

—«"Sigh", si pudiera renacer, yo solo desearía...» —esas fueron las palabras necesarias para ella.

—Tu fuiste quién me invocó, ¿no es así? —le hablo una silueta. Una silueta que brillaba en intenso carmesí—. Oh vaya, esa herida no se ve nada bien...

La silueta carmesí comenzaba a alterna entre una vista clara y una borrosa, señal de que la vida estába abandonando a Issei.

—De ahora en adelante, yo cuidare de ti si mueres. Vive solo para mí y por mí.

—«Por lo menos el clima es agradable y puedo conocer mejor la zona... ¿a quién engaño? Esto no tiene nada de bueno» —esas palabras pasaron por la mente de Kamijou Touma antes de sentarse al borde la fuente en el parque.

Si bien tuvo un buen día ayer, este estaba siendo todo lo contrario.

Cuándo despertó, miró a un molesto Sphinx mordiendo los dedos de su mano izquierda y lástimandolo con su rasposa lengua.

Ya habiendo perdido el sueño, intento despertar a Index solo ganándose el gruñido de una Kanzaki en su más alto modo de hermana mayor.

Tsuchimikado y Aogami se fueron muy temprano a quién sabe dónde y despertar a Itsuwa no era opción.

Kamijou creyó estar solo hasta dos cuadras después cuando una pequeña polizona de cabello rubio, un parche y ropas que dejaban mucho de sí expuesta salió de su bolsillo. Al final decidió pasar el día con Othinus.

—Aaagghhhh... Estoy muy cansado.

—Todos lo están. Ha sido un sin parar estos días, mira el lado bueno, llegamos un poco antes de las vacaciones.

—No me digas que quieres que te lleve a la playa...

—Seria bueno que hicieras eso.

—La última vez que fui a la playa, acabé atacado por el arcángel Gabriel y teniendo la visión de Aogami en ropas de... "Burr", olvídalo.

Touma y Othinus siguieron su camino por unas horas más. El chico no tenía planeado volver hasta más allá de la anochecer, solo entonces estaría seguro de no toparse con Index, no estaba como para lidiar con ella en este momento por lo que caminaron hasta un parque en las afueras, donde todo era tranquilo.

—Hoy estuvo aburrido... talvez ver cómo Hamazura era perseguido hubiera sido más divertido.

Recuerdos de la alocada persecución de Leivina, Tatsikubo y Mugino llegaron a su mente. Tal persecución había ocurrido el 23 de Diciembre, todo porque el mencionado delincuente no había logrado encontrar regalos, aunque la razón por la que Leivina estaba involucrada aún era un misterio.

Touma estaba feliz de recordar lo que pasó durante invierno, pero entre todo eso había algo no muy felíz, algo que ocurrío en Febrero.

¿Qué era? Bueno, después de cierto problema con un tal Saint German, Touma acabó siendo perseguido por un Díos Mágico, el Sumo Sacerdote.

Ambos, estaban vagando en diferentes cosas. Touma en lo ocurrido el invierno pasado con el Sumo Sacerdote, y Othinus con lo que había escuchado a Itsuwa hablar por teléfono la noche anterior. Algo sobre "cuáles eran los mejores métodos" o así, cómo sea, Othinus ya sabía a qué se había referido.

Ambos continuaron perdidos en su mente hasta qué...

"¡Crack!"

Con un pasó hacía adelante, algo se rompió frente a la ex-diosa mágica y al Imagine Breaker.

—¿Humano, eso fué un barrera?

—¿Lo fue?

"¡Buuzz!"

Un zumbido resonó. Touma se mantuvo quieto hasta otro sonido sonó, el de la carne siendo perforada.

—¡¿Ahora qué?! —solo bastó un arrancón para llegar al centro de tal alborotó.

Touma iba corriendo, pero lo que sus ojos veían era muy claro y extraño.

Aquél pervertido de largo cabello castaño que terminaba en una especie de doble coleta estába tendido en el suelo con un gran agujero en el estómago, y frente a él, una tipa de largo cabello negro con alas negras sobre su espalda y un traje negro de bandas para apenas cubrir su cuerpo.

—«Y pensaba que no vería cosas raras... ¡cómo sea!» —Kamijou pensó mientras se alistaba para lanzarse con todo su cuerpo y con su puño derecho al frente.

Por su parte, Yuuma estába disfrutando los últimos momentos de vida de Issei con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro. No sé había percatado de la llegada de Kamijou porque estaba muy segura de que su barrera alejaría a quién sea.

Un momento bastó, solo uno, para que la silueta del chicó se alzará detrás del ángel caído y estrellase su puño contra el comienzo de la barbilla.

Yuuma no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. No cayó inconsciente, pero tocó con su pulgar el lugar del impacto y sintió un ligero dolor, tenía una hematoma.

—¡¿Qué fué-?! —sus palabras se silenciaron por dos cosas. Una, fue que la figura frente a ella que apretaba su puño derecho tan fuerte como podía, incluso hasta que sus huesos crujieran.

La otra era la luz carmesí incandilante que apareció frente al cuerpo casi si vida de Issei.

—¡Hey, ¿qué rayos pasó?! —pregunto el chicó con cabello de puercoespin frente al ángel caído.

—¡Se suponía que nadie viniera! ¡Arrgggh! —otra lanza de luz se formó en las manos de "Yuuma" cuando se arrojó para empalar a su recién llegado atacante.

Touma vió ésto y no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Salto a un lado dejando que la lanza rozará su hombro, pero teniendo la chance de aplastarla con su mano derecha.

Después de aplastar la lanza, tomó al ángel caído por los hombros con ambas manos y arrojó un potente cabezazo.

—"¡Cough!" ¡Agh!

Ella cayó con una hematoma en el inicio de la barbilla y otro en la cabeza. También se agregaba que se había sentido débil desde que esa mano derecha la impactó y sus alas se habían vuelto torpes.

Touma tampoco estaba ileso, respiraba con difícultad y su hombro derecho tenía una cortada algo profunda.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —dijo la figura femenina que emergió de aquella luz carmesí.

Cabello tan intenso como esas luz, ojos como zafiros, una armoniosa voz y una figura envidiable. Era Rias Gremory.

El chico con el Imagine Breaker solo la reconocía como una de las celebridades de su nueva academia y también como la persona que le ayudó cuándo se perdido en el centro comercial.

Pero esa ángel caído tenía una perspectiva muy diferente de está mujer...

"La princesa de la destrucción", alguien que era de temer.

—Tu... ¡tú! —el angel caído se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, no quería lidiar con la líder del Clan Gremory y con ese chico que podía negar todas sus habilidades.

—¡Vuelve aquí!

—Dejalo así, lo importante no es eso —comento Rias suspirando de manera cansada.

Kamijou sólo le miró desconcertado un momento antes de estallar en preguntas.

—Oye, explica ésto. ¿Y sus heridas? ¿Y esa tipa? ¿Tú, Rías-senpai? ¡¿Qué está pasando aqui?!

—Kamijou Touma, dime... —Rias lo miraba sin expresión, también con un tono muy frío en su voz—. ¿Qué eres tu? Si no sabes que es ésto...¿por qué pudiste repeler a un Ángel Caído?

—«¿Ángel Caído? ¿¡No será-!?» ¡¿Misha Kreutzev?! ¡¿Regresó?!

Ahora Rias no solo lo miraba fríamente, sino que también con confusión. No tenía idea de a quién se refería o si solo estaba divagando.

—Por ahora, será mejor que ambos nos. vayamos. Ya hablaremos sobre esto mañana, Touma-san...

Al chico Kamijou no le quedó de otra más que morderse la lengua. Decir algo solo empeoraría las cosas y arrojaría más confusión sobre él.

Cuándo la peliroja se fue llevándose a Issei con ella, Touma comenzó también su camino de regreso a casa. Necesitaba procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Humano... ¿estás bien?

—Claro, solo un poco cansado de todo esto.

—Tengo una sospecha.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de sospecha?

—... demonios.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!?... ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué diablos fue eso?!!! —Raynare se apoyaba en árbol mientras luchaba por contener las náuseas. Era demasiado el impactó de ver sus alas siendo negadas por un estudiante de preparatoria—. Los rumores que Freed nos contó eran ciertos, existe un chico que puede negar seres sobrenaturales... Y fue el que había derribado a la Estrella de Belén y al tal Fiamma de la Derecha... ¡maldita sea!

Conclusión

The Imagine Breaker

—Si Rias es inteligente, entonces puede ganar un aliado de gran valor —dijo el maou Lucifer con una voz serena que solo era una cortina para si emoción. No podía esperar a contarle a Leviathan Serafall lo que había encontrado.

—Pensar que una oportunidad así estaba frente a ella... je, curioso.

Grayfia volvió a leer los marcadores en los papeles de la carpeta que sostenía solo para confirmar que no era una alucinación.

[Hawái]

[Asedió al sargazo en la habaia de Tokio]


	5. PSI-MISSING

Algo nuevo se maquinaba en Ciudad Academia.

Kamijou Touma ahora no estaba, pero su propio ser seguia influenciando a esta ciudad.

—A.A.A... ¿Anexo Anti-Arte? —dijo Misaka Mikoto mientras miraba confusa la pantalla de su PC.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Kamasura, ¿está todo yendo bien?

—《_Parece que si. El mas grande de los Kihara esta fuera, ahora puedo proceder_》

—Excelente —una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquella mujer mientras su cabello se revolvía como tentáculos—. **Es tu fin, Aleister.**

... ... ...

... ... ...

En lo más profundo del Inframundo, cierto Dios con un cuerpo totalmente de esqueleto habló.

—Aleister cree que se ha salvado — el esqueleto tallo un tres.

—Aleister no sabe de lo que se ha salvado —tallo otro tres.

—Aleister no a sido salvado.

El último tres se talló en el trono del Dios esqueleto. Creía que, a futuro, el Clan Gremory y el resto de jóvenes de Demonios le daría problemas... nunca hubiera esperado que de la noche a la mañana su máxima prioridad fuera aquella maldita marcada por el 333 y la Distorsión.


	6. Imagine IV: Mundo más allá

**Prólogo**

Ocultó a los ojos

—¡Y-y entonces, Kanzaki arrojó la masa para Hotcakes por la ventana!

Una nueva mañana había llegado a Kuoh. Las aves cantaban, el sol brillaba, las personas estaban tristes porque era lunes y Kamijou Touma tenía unas tremendas ojeras.

Hoy no sólo era su nuevo primer día de clases, sino que también tendría que lidiar con lo que había pasado la tarde-noche del día de ayer.

—«_Rias-senpai... ¿qué rayos fué éso?_»

Aunque quisiera no podía olvidarlo.

Esa mujer de alas oscuras, el chicó desangrándose, una de sus senpais saliendo desde una luz carmesí, todo eso se hacaa un enredó en la mente de Kamijou.

—Touma... ¿me estás escuchando?

El chico se volteó solo para ver a Index dirigiendole un terrible puchero. Normalmente no cedería y acabaría siendo mordido, pero Touma estaba muy cansando como para lidiar con esas cosas.

—¡Touma-kun!

La atención del chicó sin suerte y la monja se desvió a Itsuwa que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad. Parecía muy animada, al contrario de cómo estaba el día de ayer.

Con sus zancadas para alcanzar al puercoespin y a la monja plateada parecía estar apunto de tropezar.

—¡Buenos días, Itsuwa-chan!

—¿Itsuwa-chan? ¿Que rayos pasó ayer para que ahora la llames así?

Un leve rubor invadió las mejillas de ambas chicas, y cómo respuesta, el sudor frío bajó por el pecho de Kamijou.

—«¿Eh? ¿Qué rayos?...» ¿Qué está pasando, Itsu-?

—¡Waaaaaaaaaahhh!

—¡Waaaaaaaaaahhh!

Ambas salieron disparadas cómo una bala. En su rápida huída, unas lágrimas podían ser vistas escapándose de sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora?

—¡Touma! —una lamentable Index cargada por Itsuwa de modo "caballito" le reclamo al chicó Kamijou antes de volver a su huída—. ¡Eres un condenado insensible!

Nisiquera el cantó de un grillo acompañó a Touma en su repentina e inesperada soledad.

—... no tengo idea...

Con un suspiro interno, no quedó de otra más que continuar con el caminó a la Academia Kuoh.

Al poco tiempo, Touma sintió cómo algo escalaba hasta su hombro.

—Humano, ¿estás bien? No parece que hayas descansado, no después de lo de ayer... —era Othinus.

—No me queda opción. Rias-senpai quería que la viera hoy, y solo así me quitaré estas ideas raras.

—Si tú lo dices...

—¡Oye!

Kamijou volteó hacia la dirección de donde venía el llamado.

¿Que vió? Al chicó castaño que se había estado desangrando la tarde anterior... completamente bien.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Uh...

La nueva mañana que había llegado a

Kuoh le había traído un malestar a cierto jóven de largo cabello castaño, ojos ámbar y un gustó masivo por los atributos femeninos.

El podía jurar que el día de ayer había tenido una cita con su chica ideal, Amano Yuuma, pero también recordaba el ver unas alas oscuras saliendo de su espalda, su propia sangre derramada por los alrededores de la fuente, una sombra golpeando a Yuuma y una luz carmesí.

¿Qué rayos estába pasando?

La mañana siguió avanzando, y Issei igual. No se detuvo hasta que vió a un estudiante con cabello en forma de pinchos.

El había visto todo lo del viernes desde lejos, seguro podría comprobarle a Issei la duda que lo estába atacando.

—¡Oye!

El estudiante al frente se congeló con el llamado del jóven Hyoudo.

Sí hubiera visto bien, Issei hubiera notado el sudor nervioso en él.

—B-buenos días, ehh... ¿Hyoudo-senpai, no?

—No hay porque ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Issei. Tú eres Kamijou Touma-san, ¿verdad?

—... sí...

—¡Lo sabía! Te reconoci del viernes pasado, cuando te presentaste en el gimnasio —Issei se pauso un momento recordando todo lo de aquél día—. Verás, quería preguntarte, ¿tú viste a una chica con... eeh... Un largo cabello negro? ¡Parecía un ángel!

Sin querer, ambos chicos recibieron una ola de escalofríos en la columna vertebral. Suerte que ninguno se dió cuenta de la reacción del otro.

—P-p-pues sí... Creo haber visto a alguien así cuando me iba, ¿por?

—... no, no es nada —al inició, Issei iba a estallar en felicidad porque no había sido un sueño, pero eso duró sólo un segundo antes de que las imágenes del final de su "cita le llegarán—. Cómo sea, ¡gracias, Touma-san!

Con ése breve agradecimiento, Hyoudo Issei se retiró a pasó rápido dejando a Touma y Othinus solos otravez.

Solo Othinus lo noto, pero esa persona con ojos tan azules cómo zafiros mezclados con cabello carmesí tan intenso, había visto todo. La ansía y confirmación de la sospecha que la diosa mágica había tenido el día anterior solo tomaba más fuerza.

**Parte 1**

—《_Grayfia irá cuándo ése chico esté allí. Créeme Rias, lo que descubrimos te dejará boquiabierta_》

—"Sigh", ví como le negó las alas a un Ángel Caído, no creó que pueda ser más raro.

—«_Oh hermanita, no tienes idea_» —penso el Maou Lucifer antes de terminar la llamada.

Rias aflojó sus músculos un momento. Ella nunca hubiera esperado que en un sólo día; la presencia de los Ángeles Caídos se confirmará, encontrar a alguien que podía tomar los 8 Peones de sus piezas malignas y involucrarse con un estudiante de Ciudad Académia.

Pero bueno, no le quedaba más que aceptar todo, era el deber de un líder.

"Toc, toc".

—Con su permiso...

Tsubaki Shinrai apareció en el marco de la puerta. No era raro la gente del clan Sitri viniera, pero a tan tempranas horas... era inusual.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, Shinrai-san?

—Rias-senpai, ¿es cierto lo que Akeno-senpai le dijo a Sona-sama sobre Kamijou Touma?

—¿Acaso hay algún problema con eso?

—No, ninguno. Es sólo que Sona estaba algo preocupada, supongo que recordará que el nombre de ese niño causó un revuelo en el consejo, usted estába espiandonos esperando que habláramos de... ¿de quién?

—Hyoudo Issei, mí futuro peón.

—Jo~ ¿Acaso Rias-chan se a embeleso?

—...

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Enserio?!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Nyah~ ¿Y dices que ahora Itsuwa-chan te está evitando y Index quiere emboscarte?

—Sigo sin saber que hice, ¿habrá sido tan malo?

Tsuchimikado y Aogami tuvieron el impulso de estrangular a Touma.

Habían escuchado mil y una veces sus quejas sobre el amor, pero no notaba que también era su culpa por ser tan jodidamente denso.

La Delta Force siguió hablando de sus asuntos hasta que la entrada a la Academia Kuoh fue visible.

En cierto punto antes de entrar, Aogami clamó que necesitaba verificar algo en las aulas de 1er grado, Kamijou y Tsuchimikado acordaron atarlo al cerco de la cancha más tarde.

—¡Y entonces, Maika dijo de Aogami era desagradable, puff!

—Bueno, sí un tipo como el llega y te pide hacer afiches de tamaño real, ¿cuál sería tu reacción y opinión?

—Je... Aveces me preguntó cómo dormimos tranquilos después de desmanterlar el culto de Pierce...

—Hee, ¿Kamijou Touma?

Ambos chicos de Ciudad Académica se dirigieron a la fuente de la voz, era Kiba Yuuto quien estaba una banca un poco más allá de la entrada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, Kiba-senpai?

—«_Tch, éstos condenados chicos guapos ahora han de saber sobre la enfermedad de Kamijou, ¡esa enfermedad le pertenece a la Delta Force!»_ —el pensamiento recorrió la mar de estupidez infinita que era parte de la mente de Tsuchimikado.

—Buchou te citó está tarde después de clases, quiere tener el tiempo suficiente y es claro que el receso no es mucho.

—Ah, éso... está bien.

Ok, esto no era normal. ¿Touma sudando frío y casi teniendo una ola de escalofríos? Definitivamente algo andaba mal y Motoharu lo podía ver.

—Nos vemos, ten buena mañana.

En cuanto Yuuto tomo la suficiente distancia, Tsuchimikado se dirigió a Touma con se ceño fruncido e intrigado.

—Touma, ¿que fue eso?

—N-no, nada... C-como sea, debería ir a buscar a Index...

Antes de que se fuera, miró a su mano derecha y como la apretaba por instinto.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste? No, ¿que pasó ahora?

**Parte 2**

La Delta Force había causado una conmoción enorme en la clase de Komoe.

Cuándo se fueron, eran solo un trío de idiotas, ¿y ahora? ¡Eran los idiotas más geniales de Kuoh! Bueno, solo en parte.

¿De dónde venía ésto? Simple; del condenado directo de ayer donde Tsuchimikado Motoharu obligaba a Aogami Pierce a confesar el haber iniciado un culto hacía Komoe-sensei y las niñas pequeñas en general.

—¡Aaaaaaaaarrrggggh! ¡Esos malditos!

—¡Tienen la enfermedad de Kamijou para si mismos!

—¡Deja eso pedazo de idiota, los chicos de allá no saben sobre la enfermedad, nadie podrá detenerlos!

Todo era un caos, pero a 3 personas en particular parecía darles mucho igual.

Esas personas eran Komoe, Fukiyose y Himegami, las tres en un estado depresivo o enojado.

Seguían sin creer lo que ese trío de idiotas hizo en otra ciudad, ¡y sin que ellas pudieran aportar en algo!

Por más que se lo intentarán negar a su mente, Himagami y Fukiyose habrían disfrutado de la tortura de Aogami, claro está que cuando todo acabará Fukiyose castigaría a Touma y Matoharu.

—_«Si, esa sería...»_

_—«La excusa perfecta_...»

Una sonrisa siniestra eran las que tenían ambas chicas. No ayudaba mucho que su cabello cubría lo demás de su rostro.

—M-me están asustando, c-chicas.

Komoe sollozó un poco más fuerte.

Todo se le había ido de las manos, pero no es como si tuviera el ánimo para arreglarlo al momento.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo levantar una bandera con Koneko-chan?!

—Que te llamara asqueroso, ¿no fué suficiente acaso?

—¡Te respondo lo mismo que a ella, las niñas pequeñas como ella deben ser alabas!

—... Aogami, estoy a nada de llamar a Yomikawa-chan para que te meta en una celda en Ciudad Académica durante una semana.

—Bah, ¡cállate tú, siscon amante de maids! ¡Se bien que conspiras con ése otro, el amante de las onee-san que se ocupan de un dormitorio, todo para que no cumpla mi sueño!

—Amigo, no. Montarle un culto de adoración a Komoe-sensei no es un sueño

Pierce chasqueo su lengua y le dió una mordida a su Magdalena. Le sorprendió que esta mañana la chica de los moños apareció ofreciendole a todos.

—"Sigh", no importa. Oye, ¿has visto a Kamijou-chan?

—Ahh~ posiblemente este tratando de escabullirse de las mortales fauces de Index.

—¡Gyaaaaaaahhhh!

El desgarrador gritó sonó desde los arbustos, aunque pronto se calló cuando algo que crujía se escuchó.

—Bueno, no lo hizo tan bien.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Cuándo las clases acabaron, el peso del día cayó denuevo sobre Touma.

No sólo por ser el primer día, que de por sí ya era pesado, también se le sumo las miradas furtivas de Itsuwa y los intentos de emboscadas de Index cada que el profesor tenía que salir de clase (sólo logró 2).

De alguna manera se había librado de esas dos, siendo que era hora de afrontar y conocer la verdad sobre lo que vio el día de ayer en ése parque. Sólo había un problema... ¿Quién lo iba a llevar a donde quiera que estuviera Rias?

Como una señal divina, alguien respondió a los pensamientos del portador de la mala suerte.

—Kamijou-kun, porfavor, sígueme. Rias-san solicitá tú presencia en la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Ocultó.

Touma se quedó un poco petrificado al ver que la persona que lo dirigía era Tsubaki Shinrai.

—_«¿Ella también está metida en ésto? No puede ser...»_ Vamos...

Más de una vez Touma se aseguró de que esa monja comelotodo y la maga Amakusa no lo estuvieran siguiendo. No podía bajar sus defensas en ningún momento.

Después de unos minutos de caminata, Tsubaki guío a Touma por los pasillos del viejo edificio hasta el lugar donde era obvio que se habían reunido.

Al cruzar el marco de la puerta, el chicó Kamijou pudo ver a Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, Souna, Saji, a Rias que estaba sentada en un escritorio, y a una desconocida mujer de cabellos plateados.

—Hola...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Kanzaki Kaori no le había seguido el rollo a aquellas dos.

También siguió a Touma todo el día, pero a diferencias de las otras, ella no tomo acción alguna. No hasta ese momento.

Al final del día, se había hecho la idea de llevar a Kamijou a un pequeño restaurante que había visto esta mañana cuando decidió tomar una ruta alterna. Puede que le tomara más prisa llegar, pero para algo como su condición como un Santo, no era nada.

Su plan dió un giro de 360 grados Touma se fue siguiendo a alguien que reconoció como Tsubaki Shinrai, del consejo estudiantil.

Le pareció altamente sospechos (y algo más), así que los comenzó a seguir hasta las afueras del antiguo edificio.

Y ahora, Kanzaki era espectadora de la reunión entré Rias Gremory y Kamijou Touma.

Preguntandose mentalmente el porque le habría citado, le pasó desapercibido el que la chica de cabellos blancos como la nieve envío una mirada furtiva a su ubicación, sin saber si había alguien allí o no.

**Parte 3**

—Kamijou Touma... Je, realmente no quería creer lo Sirchezs vió en un inicio al indagar en tu nombre.

—¿Ah? ¿Sirchezs?

—Si, mi hermano mayor y el... Grayfia, ¿está bien decirle?

—Considerando la posición de Kamijou-san después del Asedió al Sargazo, no veo razón para no hacerlo.

Había bastantes personas en la habitación, pero se sentía como sí solo Rias y la maid de cabello plateado estuvieran allí.

—Kamijou Touma, no nos hemos presentado correctamente —Rias se levantó abruptamente, sobre saltando un poco el ámbito—. Soy Rias Gremory, orgullosa de hermana del Maou Sirchezs Lucifer y líder del Clan Gremory.

—Mucho gusto, soy Sona Sitri, líder del Clan Sitri y hermana de la conocida Serafall Leviathan.

_—«Ah claro, hermanas de Lucifer y Leviathan_...» ¡¿Eeeh?!

De manera consecutiva, todos se pusieron de pie y dejaron ver libremente lo que estaba en su espaldas.

Alas oscuras, pero diferentes a las de Raynare. Estás tenían la forma de las alas de un murciélagos, solo que todavía más finas.

—¿Qué... Rayos?

Un sudor pesado y desagradable recorrió el cuerpo del chicó. Esta vez no tenía la adrenalina que había sufrido en el parque, por lo que aquello que ocurria a su alrededor le era más claro.

—Me presentó, Grayfia Lucifuge. La cabeza de la servidumbre de la familia Gremory y Reina de Sirchezs Lucifer.

—«_Es su esposa, sep, lo es_» V-vayamos por partes... Rias-senpai, Sou- Sona-senpai, ¿son hermanas de ése Lucifer y ese Leviathan?

—"Sigh", sabía que eso te iba a confundir. Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeo y Belzebu son sólo títulos que se transmiten para los líderes del Inframundo, los originales parecieron hacé milenios para suerte.

—Entonces son sólo títulos... pero aún así ustedes son...

—Demonios. Y sí, éso es correcto.

Touma tragó pesado. Al parecer la suposición de Othinus era correcta, pero, ¿por qué ella no le había contado sobre esto antes?

Mencionado a Othinus, el chicó le había advertido no salir de su chaqueta bajo ninguna circunstancia, no quería causar más revuelo en el dado caso de que la reconocieran.

—Koneko-san, Kiiba-kun, Akeno-zan y Gasper-kun son los miembros de mi clan, cada uno con la posición de sus Evil Pieces.

—¿Evil Pieces?

—Son un sistema para determinar la posición de los miembros en un clan, a cada líder se le dan 16 piezas, tomando el líder la posición de Rey y dejando una reina, dos torres, dos alfiles, dos caballos y ocho peones.

—... un momento, ¡entonces, aquello que le diste a Hyoudo-senpai!

Rias asintió.

—Reencarne a Issei-kun como un demonio, pero el costo fueron las 8 piezas de peón.

—Asi fue como sobrevivió... "Sigh", me alegro.

El ambiente se aligeró un poco ahora que Touma sabía mejor quiénes o que eran estás personas. También le alegraba que Issei fuera salvado por una persona como Rias, aunque no podía evitar pensar en cuál sería el shock del otro chicó.

Con la tranquilidad en mente, Grayfia dió unos cuántos pasos adelante plantandose frente a Kamijou, poco tiempo después Rias le siguió.

—Kamijou Touma.

—¿S-sí?

—Un nombre extraño. Cuándo Sirchezs investigo sobre esto a petición de la señorita Rias, encontró su nombre relacionado a incidentes como el intentó de atentando en Hawai por parte de Gremlin y el Asedio al Sargazo en la Habia de Tokio, ¿cómo puede explicar ésto? ¿Se debe a su condición de residente de Ciudad Academia?

—No, es un poco más difícil de explicar... en Ciudad Academia soy un nivel 0, alguien sin habilidad psiquica y honestamente, nunca podría desarrollar una.

Todos voltearon hacia su detectora de mentiras estrella, Koneko.

—El... Dice la verdad —respondió algo somnolienta.

—¿A qué se deba que pudieras plantarte frente a un ángel caído entonces o que salieras vivo de situaciones como aquellas?

Touma sólo abrió su mano derecha frente a su pecho.

—¿Como decirlo?... no tengo idea correcta de su origen ni nada por el estilo, solo se que me permite negar todo habilidad sobrenatural ya sea mágica o científica. Se llama Imagine Breaker y reside sólo en mi mano derecha.

—«_Nunca he escuchado de un Sacred Gear así... puede que nisiquiera sea uno_» —Rias se negaba de cierta manera a creer la existencia de algo así, lo mismo con los demás.

Sí algo así existía, ¿cómo es que nunca escucharon sobre el?

—No sólo causa eso, también me han dicho que es el causante de que no pueda adquirir ninguna habilidad ESper y que... el Imagine Breaker es capaz de negar las bendiciones de Díos o las maldiciones del Diablo.

Así, la suposición de que podría ser un Sacred Gear se fue tan pronto como llegó.

¿Cómo una bendición se negaría así misma? Sería una contradicción.

—Eso lo explica... el porque después de que toque tu mano derecha, sentí que mis energías fueron drenadas...

—Je, lo siento por eso. Por lo menos fue bueno para saber que el Imagine Breaker no niega su existencia, sólo las energías.

—Kamijou-san, ¿entonces eso fue algo que adquiriste en Ciudad Academia? ¿Enserio la ciencia pudo crear algo?

En el dado caso de que la respuesta fuera "sí", una alerta máxima se dispararía entré todas las grandes y pequeñas facciones considerando a CA como una amenaza y anormalidad aún mayor de lo que ya era.

Por suerte, la respuesta fue diferente.

—Alguien me dijo una vez, que el Imagine Breaker pudo haber estado siempre conmigo o haber llegado a mí en el momento que llegué a la ciudad, pero no es algo que la ciencia pueda crear... nisiquera algo de la magia —desde el fondo de su corazón, Touma agradecía a Othinus por todas las respuestas (algo confusas) que le había dado, servían para dar por lo menos una explicación base en una situación cómo está.

Grayfia, Rias y Sona suspiraron a la vez. No sería algo de tanta prioridad como para que abarcará a toda la ciudad de la ciencia.

—Rias-senpai, se que suena extraño, pero quiero que sepas que no tengo ningúna intención contra ustedes. No han hecho nada malo desde que llegué aquí, ¡incluso le salvaste la vida a Hyoudo-senpai!

Eso fue algo con algo de impacto para Rias. Lo fue más cuando notó en la voz de Touma que realmente lo que buscaba no eran problemas con ellos, y que el tampoco se los daría. Era lo que ambas partes menos querían.

Ella sólo sonrió irónicamente. El se había lanzado a ayudar a Issei y a atacar a un ángel caído sin dudarlo, eso era suficiente para que ella viera que clase de persona era.

—Kamijou-san, no tienes que de preocuparte. Es algo extraño, sí confuso aora todos, hasta para ti.

Aún así, lo que menos queremos e perjydicarnos entré nosotros, ¿verdad?

El asintió.

—Tampoco es como si cambiará algo, quiero decir, puede que no habláramos mucho, pero después del otro viernes y lo del centro comercial, realmente me agradaron.

—Kamijou-san, Sirchezs-sama estaría encantado de compartir palabras con usted, ¿cree que sea posible en algún momento?

—¡Por supuesto! Sí así podemos aclarar mejor nuestras dudas, entonces está bien.

Touma puso su mano izquierda al frente, Rias abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa pero sin dudas la tomo dándose un firmé apretón de manos. Para ser una impactante revelación, habían llegado a buenos términos.

Aunque tampoco iba a ser que Touma se entrometiera en sus asuntos de no ser necesario.

—Rias-senpai, si me lo permites... hay algo sobre el que tengo que decirte.

—Adelante.

—Creo que deberías darle prioridad a Hyoudo-senpai, se veía muy confundido está mañana...

—Tranquilo, mañana le contaremos todo a el.

El chicó Kamijou soltó un suspiro de alivio. No tendría que preocuparse de momento.

—Touma-kun, entonces, ¿podrías negar esto~?

"Bliitz!"

Sin previo aviso, Akeno disparó un rayo en dirección al chico quien por instinto y trauma puso su mano en el transcurso.

Al poco tiempo, el sonido de algo rompiéndose sono en la habitación.

—¡Aaggggh! ¡Tanto que trate de alejarme de la Biri Biri como para que aquí también intenten volverme pollo frito!

—¿De que hablas?

—Oh, nada... cosas de Ciudad Academia.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—"Pew", eso fue intenso.

Touma se rasco la cabeza con un poco de frustración. Ésto le hubiera parecido más raro de no ser porque ya conocía a Othinus, así no sería tan difícil de digerir.

Demonios.

Una palabra para describir a seres malignos que se encargaban de arruinarle la vida los seres humanos y sembrar caos por el mundo manteniendose en constante disputa con los angeles y todo lo que viniera de Dios.

Sin embargo... ellos parecían más humanos que algunas personas con las que Kamijou había entrado en conflicto.

Todos los pensamientos del Imagine Breaker se cortaron de golpe ante cierto gritó.

—¡Touma!

Si honoríficos ni nada de su habitual manera de dirigirsele, Kanzaki saltó desde una esquina y se llevó a Touma lejos del antiguo edificio.

—_«¡¿Y Ahora?!»_

_... ... ..._

_.._. ... ...

—... ¿estás jodiendo? ¡Éso no es más que un rumor!

—Si estuviera jodiendo, te enviará a dormir en el suelo, creeme.

El sacerdote regresó a su compostura mientras perdía su energía. No podía creer lo que ese hombre que casi se convierte en Díos Mágico le había dicho.

—Desde que tú influencia desapareció de la Iglesia Católica Romana, hubo cierta filtración de información. ¿Te suena el nombre de Freed?

—¿Sonarme? Ése maldito se atrevió a desafiar a William en su tiempo, de no ser por el, puede que hubiera hechado abajo todos mis planes incluso antes que el Imagine Breaker.

—Entonces no entiendo tú sorpresa, ésto solo es confirmación de que éramos ignorantes a la existencia de los Sacred Gear.

Fiamma de la Derecha se llevó un único brazo a su cuello, aliviando un poco el estrés en sus huesos.

Desde hace algunas semanas estuvo llegando a oídos de Ollerus y el de que se había visto a Asia Argento y a Freed en Japón.

La sopresa de Fiamma vino inicialmente de saber que Asia estaba bien incluso a este punto, después de su expulsión por tener el poder de sanar incluso a quienes no le daban tan buena espina a Fiamma.

De su lado, el antiguo líder de El Asiento a la Derecha de Díos no le tomo mucha importancia en su momento creyendo que era alguna especie de mágia de sanación exageradamente poderosa, creyó que cultivando su habilidad podría se extremadamente útil. Fue un poco de pena cuando se enteró que había sido expulsada por eso, aunque al poco tiempo le dió igual.

—Si Asia y otros tenían un Sacred Gear, ¿por qué el Papa nunca me lo dijo?

—Apuesto a que trató, pero tú has de haber estado muy centrado en tus cosas de la Estrella de Belén que ni te esforzaste en escucharlo.

Fiamma se encogió en el asiento, no le gustaba mucho recordar a su a yo pasado, aunque era consciente de que siempre tendría que cargar con ello.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?

—¿Siendo honesto? Ni idea. Supongo que en dado caso de que los católicos hagan algún movimiento real, tendremos que visitar Kuoh

Ambos estaban algo reacios a la idea de volver a Japón, todo por lo que ocurrió en el Asedio al Sargazo y después de escuchar sobre lo que había ocurrido con el Sumo Sacerdote en Ciudad Academia.

—"Sigh", el mundo se volvió más loco.

Inconcientemente, el tercer brazo de Fiamma les pasó a él y a Ollerus una taza de té. Hasta un tercer brazo había detectado el estrés que se arrojó sobre esos dos.

**Conclusión**

Proxima D R A G O N/Centauri

Se detuvieron en una azotea lejana a la academia.

Kanzaki había visto todo, desde Kamijou negando un rayo que salió de las manos de Akeno, hasta las peculiares alas de Rias y todos.

—Kamijou Touma, ¿que hiciste y en qué te metiste ahora?

—«_O-ok, si me llamó por mi nombre, quiere decir que esta muy, ¡pero muy enojada!»_ K-Kanzaki... Ugh, realmente lo siento pero no puedo contarte.

La sería actitud de Kanzaki se comenzó a desmoronar hasta que la tristeza y melancolía comenzó a invadirla.

—¿Acaso... no quieres mí ayuda? —dijo cabeza baja.

—¿Eh? ¡N-no! ¡No es eso! Sólo...

Lo que menos hubiera buscado Touma ahora que había llegado a Kuoh era hacer sentir así a Kanzaki.

Puede que se lo tomara con un poco de juego, pero era muy conciente de cómo se sentía la Santa. El sabía bien que ella se sentía en deuda desde aquella vez en el Angel Fall o cuándo Aqua de la Retaguardia atacó.

—Juro que te contaré que fue todo eso, a ti, a Tsuchimikado, incluso a Styl. Sólo dame tiempo para lograr algo.

—¿Que es ése 'algo'?

—¿Quierés que sea honesto? No sé realmente. Rias-senpai dijo que tenía que ver con Issei-senpai...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Vaya tarde había pasado el pequeño Hyoudo.

Está vez, un hombre con una especie de garbadina y las mismas alas negras que que Raynare le atacó.

Tremendo fue el shock cuando la mismísima Rias Gremory apareció en el lugar, diciendo algo que Issei no pudo entender bien ya que estaba perdiendo la consciencia

¿Dónde estaban ahora? Rias se había llevado a Issei hacía la habitación de este donde... le había quitado la ropa al chicó y ahora ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

—Kamijou-san tenía razón, era más prioridad contarte a ti la verdad —dijo la pelirroja mientras se metía en la cama. Ésto debía ayudarle a recuperar sus energías de golpe—. Tranquilo, apartir de ahora cuidaré de tí y tú de mí, fiel peón.


	7. Imagine V: Alas cubriendo el Sol

**Prólogo**

Una pequeña ave que cruzaba el cielo

Las clases del martes habían terminado y Issei no podía estar más felíz. Todo el día estuvo asustado, empezando esta mañana porque se encontró a Rias Gremory en su cama, no solo eso, ¡sí no que desnuda!

Fue como el paraíso en el infierno para el joven, todo por sus múltiples dudas pero apaciguado por la vista angelical.

Hoy se la habían dejado libre para que asimilara todas las revelaciónes, como el haber resucitado como Demonio o tener algo llamado Sacred Gear, un poder genial sí le preguntan a el.

Le habían dicho que mañana, con todo más calmado, haría sus primeros Trabajos como Demonio, esa era de las mejores partes para el chico Hyoudo.

Sí se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría llegar a ser un noble, tener su propio clan y un harem, ¡su sueño cumplido!

Otra razón por la que le habían dejado libre más allá de asimilar las cosas era para que hablara con la otra persona que intentó acudir a su rescate, Kamijou Touma...

¿Qué hacía el en ese lugar? Su nueva ama se negó a decirle, le dijo que lo considerará como su primer paso a todas las cosas nuevas que tendría que descubrir por cuenta propia.

—¿Debería sorprenderlo haciendo un Kam*ham*ha?... No, sí pudo repeler a... a...

Los ojos se abrieron en terror absoluto, su corazón casi sale de su pecho y el sudor, no frío, si no congelante le invadió a Issei.

La imagen de su cita preguntadole si quería morir, apuñalandolo sin piedad... Era una herida demasiado fresca en su débil corazón.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—«_Su personalidad a cambiado de golpe, ¿qué rayos?»_

Después de ayer, Kamijou se estaba tomando un respiro. Día normal, una que otra mordida de Index, la preocupación y amabilidad de Itsuwa, las tonterías de Tsuchimikado y Aogami pero... ¿Y Kanzaki?

En todo el día no se le había visto y cuando lo fue, aparecio en la salida de la academia con sus ropas habituales y arrastró a Touna hacía quien sabe donde. Cuándo el portador de la mala suerte cuestionó que se suponía que estaban haciendo ella respondió algo que fundió todos los circuitos de su cerebro.

—¡Tengamos una cita!

Por el evidente rubor en su rostro y el desenfoque de sus ojos, estaba claro que ella también estaba fundida.

De todo lo que podía pedir con la condición final... ¿Pidió eso?

... ... ...

... ... ...

⟨_—¿Quierés que sea honesto? No sé realmente. Rias-senpai dijo que tenía que ver con Issei-senpai..._

_—¿Esos dos? Uhm... Debe ser algo muy extraño entonces —en su tono ya no se podía diferenciar del sarcasmo y el veneno en las palabras. Seguía enojada._

_—"Sigh", Kanzaki, juro que si guardas esto, puedo cumplir lo que pidas, solo por estas vez te lo pido porque nisiquiera yo sé muy bien de que va todo esto...⟩_

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

Regresamos al presente, poniendo el reflector en ciertas entrometidas y dos idiotas que buscaban ligar de una otra forma.

—Aqui Index-tan, aquí Index-tan, ¿me copias Itsuwa-nee?

—Te copio Index-tan, ¡pero deja de llamarme así por lo que más quieras!

Desde cierta cabina telefónica, la monja come todo y la maga Amakusa espiaban la cita de esos dos, se les había adelantado. Aunque decidieron no contarle nada a Othinus ya que era quien tenía más ventaja, ¿sobre qué? Index aún se preguntaba.

—¿Por qué usan radios si están en el mismo lugar?

Aogami y Tsuchimikado tomaban un café en una cafetería al aire libre junto al lado de la cabina.

El rubio de gafas oscuras de encogió de hombros con la pregunta del peliazul.

—Misterios de la naturaleza —fue su simple respuesta.

**Parte 1**

Sí Kanzaki tuviera que ser sincera sobre su situación, diría que se sentía como niño en navidad.

El chico Kamijou estaba un poco agotado por las clases de hoy pero mantenía sus ánimos para darle un buen día a su extravagante amiga.

Recorrieron un poco del centro comercial consiguiendo algo dulce de vez en cuando, mirando vitrinas.

Hubo una vitrina en especial que capto la atención de Kanzaki a lo que el tomo una nota mental para una futura sorpresa.

¿Era jugar sucio contra esas 2? Talvez, pero ya no importaba mucho. ¡Aunque lo estaría disfrutando más si no fuera por el asunto secreto de ayer!

—Nos han perdido el rastro, es el momento...

Touma respiro profundo y camino en silencio guiando a la Santa de la Iglesia Anglicana al punto donde presenció todo.

Anduvieron cerca de 28 minutos antes de llegar a aquella fuente, con la enorme diferencia de que sí se podía ver a algunas personas esta vez y no como el domingo en la tarde o lunes en la noche.

—Entonces aquí ocurrió tu trauma.

—¡No fue un trauma! ¡Trauma fue verte a tí apunto de ponerte otravez el traje ese!

La tentación de atacar a Kamijou recorrió a la Santa en igual medida que su sonrojo crecía. Nisiquiera habían empezado a discutir sobre lo de ayer y ya estaban teniendo roces.

Ambos trataron de calmarse, Touma frotando su cabello y Kanzaki haciéndo respiraciones profundas.

Poco antes de comenzar a hablar, Kamijou Touma miro a la distancia dónde hace poco miraba a Hyoudo Issei desangrándose de manera grotesca.

—... Solo dime, ¿qué tan grave es eso que no puedes contar?

—Sí eres razonable en el momento, pues no tanto... Pero como te había dicho, primero necesito ver... Aahh... ¿Cómo avanza el asunto? Supongo.

—Puedo aceptar eso, además... lo de hoy fue suficiente —en lo último de sus palabras, el tono de voz disminuyo tan gradualmente que Kamijou nisiquiera lo noto.

Esta cita fue de alguna manera una disculpa por parte de Kamijou quién no lo penso mucho cuando dijo "cualquier cosa" después de que su charla la tarde anterior llegara a un punto muerto y buscara ofrecerle disculpas por pedirle que guarde esto diciendo que nunca lo haría de no ser necesario.

—No quiero mentirte... igual la pasé bien, así que ambos salimos ganando, ¿verdad?

Oh, no debió voltear a verlo en ese momento. Esa expresión confiada que decía "todo esta bien" y se llenaba de coraje y determinación cuando era necesario... Ahora recordaba porque se había...

**Parte 2**

—Trabajos de Demonio... Enserio, ¿por qué las cosas no podían ser más simples? —Issei se quejo.

Ahora estaba en un parque descansando, mañana sería otro día en el que podría cuestionar a Kamijou Touma sobre lo que paso exactamente aquella tarde.

Si éramos sinceros, el Soñador del Harem temía en su interior que mirar al Portador de la Mala Suerte afectará a la herida que abrumaria a su corazón durante mucho tiempo.

—No tiene sentido alguno... Aunque Rias-senpai dijo que cuidaría de mi, ¡no esperaba ese tipo de cuidados!

Diversos recuerdos de esta "maravillosa" mañana cruzaron su mente, al igual que los terribles y borrosos recuerdos del segundo ataque en la fuente.

¿Cómo podían perforarle más de una vez el estómago en solo dos días? ¿Era tan descuidado?

—¡¿Eeeh?!

Un delicado y pequeño gritó resono en el parque.

Acercándose a la fuente del sonido, Hyoudo encontro a una chica de más o menos su edad, posiblemente uno o dos años menor vestida con un habito de monja color negro y una cofia/capucha blanca con bordes celestes que dejaban caer sus rubios risos como una cascada de oro y aquellos ojos verdes los hacía resaltar como esmeraldas.

—Ooh, eehh, ¿q-qué hago? —al parecer está monja estaba en un dilema. Sostenía una pequeña ave que seguía tratando de volar pero solo se quedaban en intentos torpes.

Sus verdes ojos estaban clavados en un nido ubicado en una rama que tristemente no podía alcanzar.

—Oye —le llamo Issei desde su espalda.

—¡¿Eeek?! ¡¿Sí?!

—T-tranquila... necesitas ayuda con eso, ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió, solo movió su cabeza tímidamente en señal de aprobación. Issei se estaba quedando embobado por la ternura que transmitía.

—Dejame echarte una mano.

Con toda la delicadeza posible, tomo al ave entre sus manos y trepó por unas pequeñas imperfecciones del trono para alcanzar el nido.

Hyoudo lo consiguió y cuando comenzaba a bajar, sufrió un leve resbalo y un rasguño se marcó en su mano

—¡A-aeh! ¡¿Está bien?! —como si fuera lo más grave del mundo, la monja se acercó a toda velocidad para revisar la mano del muchacho.

No solo tierna, si no que también llena de amabilidad. Nuestro Soñador del Harem sabía solo con esto que a la chica se podía calificar como alguien "amable".

—Jeje, todo esta bien, ¿eehm...?

—Lo siento, no me había presentado, s-soy Asia Argento, un gusto en conocerle... ¿?

—Hyodou Issei, el gusto es mío Argento-san.


	8. Imagine VI: Alas cubriendo la Luna

**Parte 3**

—Dijo que iba al parque seguido... Talvez nos volvamos a encontrar.

Issei se comenzo a marchar junto a la puesta del sol.

Fue agradable hablar con esa monja, puede que dentro de poco se volvieran a encontrar y el sinceramente anhelaba eso.

—Uhm, Rias-senpai me citp para el anochecer... Dijo que era más activo durante las noches, ¿tendrá que ver con lo de Trabajo de Demonio?

Sí Issei tenía que ser sincero, estaba ansioso respecto al tema.

¿Qué clase de personas serían sus clientes? Quién sabe, puede que tuviera la tremenda suerte de que alguno fuese una linda chica.

Siendo realistas, Hyoudo Issei no tenía tanta suerte.

Como fueren las cosas, lanzo esos pensamientos aún lado y continúo con el trayecto a casa para avisarle a sus padres que esta noche tendría una reunión de club.

—Oh cierto... ¿Qué debería decirle a Rias-senpai sobre... Uh, lo que sea que hizo con la mente de papá y mamá? ¡Eso no esta bien! Pero no pude ni quejarme porque Himejima-senpai me "distrajo".

Todo fue cuesta abajo para las ilusiones del chico Hyoudo de este punto en adelante.

Al doblar la esquina y

—¡Hey, Kami-!

Lo noto. Lo había notado.

Kamijou Touma estaba en la misma mesa que Kanzaki Kaori y "Kanzaki" Itsuwa. Al fondo de la cafetería se podía ver a "Kamijou" Index atrapada en sus posibles sueños de comida estando a pocos metros de unos Aogami Pierce y Tsuchimikado Motoharu inconscientes.

Una cólera inmensa se esparció desde lo más profundo de su corazón, solo había algo que podía gritarle a todos los cielos para desahogarse.

—¡Lo sabía, hijo de perraaaaaaaaa!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Por qué tardara tanto? Le dije que un poco antes del anochecer —Rias Gremory se preguntaba a la vez que apuntaba algo en una hoja.

—Tengo este presentimiento... De que Hyoudo-senpai se esta lamentablemente por algo muy... —el ceño de Koneko se frunció al final—. Desagradable...

**Parte 4**

—¡Aaaaahhggg, ya les dije que este Kamijou-san es inocente de lo que sea que hizo!

Una horas más tarde, tremenda escena subrealista se había montado en la pequeña cuadra de casas donde los chicos de Ciudad Academia y aquellos magos de la Iglesia Católica vivían ahora.

Se podría decir que todo empezo hace unas 2 o 3 horas, cuando estaban en una cafetería conviviendo todos juntos.

En dado punto, Kamijou fue al baño dejando a Kanzaki, Itsuwa y Othinus que estaba escondida en el habito de Index.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Quisieras explicar porque nos han estado siguiendo todo este tiempo? —le pregunto Kanzaki a una Itsuwa que empezo a paniquearse sin saber que decir, también un gran sonrojo se le entendía por el rostro.

—Fue mi idea realmente... —confeso una derrotada Othinus.

—"Sigh", ¿quieren que esto termine de manera pacíficas?

Ambas asintieron lentamente.

—Humm... ¡Lo se, veamos cual es la mejor comida que Kamijou-san le puede preparar a cada una de nosotras!

—¡¿Comida?! —Index salvaje uso un pisotón con Motoharu y Aogami seguido de tacleada con Itsuwa.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Si eso había pasado, ¿por qué Touma se estaba disculpando y diciendo que era inocente?

Bueno, había un gran error en la propuesta de la Santa y esa era el no decirle nada.

Inconciente de su extraña competencia, Kamijou Touma surgió desde la cocina con la misma comida para todos lo cual será normal en cualquier otra noche.

Al hacerlo, tres chicas lo mataron con la mirada sin saber porque, aunque no sobra decir que también estaban cegadas por su propio error en la extraña competencia.

—... Me van a someter a alguna tortura por algo que no se que hice mal, ¿verdad?

Kanzaki nego con la cabeza.

—Estoy decepcionada de mi misma por dejar pasar algo así... ¿Lo dejamos en empate?

Othinus y Itsuwa suspiraron en resignación.

Touma seguía sin saber que era, pero lo que sí sabía debía ser que su comida ahora se habría enfriado por el tiempo perdido en las disculpas sin sentido.

—... Que desgracia...

Sus ánimos subieron un poco al ver a Tsuchimikado y Aogami durmiendo juntos en el sofa. Sí, seguían inconscientes.

**Conclusión**

Non Stop

—¡Es imposible que siga con esto!

A las afueras de una iglesia abandonada, Raynare buscaba algún medio posible para excusarse y salir de ahí tan pronto como consiguiera su objetivo: acabar con Hyoudo Issei.

No iría tras el, en lo que a ella le concierne, era una existencia insignificante que no era digno de lo más mínimo de su poder.

Ella temía a algo más, era esa cosa que consiguió repelerla. El chico con cabello de puntas que lanzó su mano derecha sin pensarlo dos veces buscando ayudar a Hyoudo.

La imagen de sus alas siendo negadas se repetía una y otra vez, era como una pesadilla interminable para el angel caído, pero este trabajo era por ordenes del gran Azazel, no podía permitirse fallar.

—Raynare-san... ¿Algo anda mal? —cierta monja rubia pregunto al ver el malestar del angel caído.

—No, todo esta bien Asia. Regresa adentró.

Argento obedeció tranquilamente y se regresó a su paso al interior de la iglesia abandonada.

Habiendo salido de su campo de visión, Raynare se encogió sobre si misma y abrazo su cuerpo, ¿era tan grande su miedo? No podía ser que le tuviera tanto solo por un ataque.

... El rompecabezas en su mente encajó. La mezcla de emociones tenía al miedo en ella, pero la otra sensación...

—... ¿Tengo... Curiosidad y miedo sobre lo que era eso? ¡No, eso no puede ser!


	9. Imagine VII: Sendero de Ilusiones

**Prólogo**

Silver Cage

El día anterior había sido algo locura, tenía que admitirse.

—Nuevo día, nuevo comienzo. Nada me puede detener ho...

Hyoudo Issei no pudo completar su frase por la vista que sus ojos habían captado.

En estos momentos, iba directamente a la academia con todos los ánimos del mundo.

¿Qué lo pudo detener? Era Asia.

Más adelante de la banqueta, la joven monja de rizos dorados había caigo en una posición tan extraña que había dejado al descubierto su trasero.

Issei obviamente se quedó cautivado por la revitalizante vista, pero se sentía un algo mal por lo que se acercó.

—«_Maravilloso, ¡pero no puedo quedarme mirando solamente_» Ah... ¿Asia?

—¿Uh?

La chica se puso de pie a toda velocidad para responderle a esa voz familiar.

Se sentó en la banqueta mirando fijamente al joven que reconoció del día anterior.

Como la cosa más natural del mundo, Issei se acercó corriendo, se agachó y extendió una mano.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No pasó nada grave?

En silencio, tomo la mano del chico con amabilidad.

—Gracias.

Poniéndose completamente de pie, su velo se aparto bruscamente a un lado dejando expuesto el bello rostro que Hyoudo no había logrado contemplar completamente el otro día.

Esos ojos verdes tan brillantes, los rizos de oro... Atraparon al muchacho castaño quien tardo su tiempo en darse cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano de Asia.

—¡O-oh! ¡Lo s-siento! Jaja.

Justamente lo que no debía ser bienvenido, silencio incómodo.

Una pequeña ventisca casi saca a volar la capucha del hábito y sin dudarlo Issei se lanzó por ella para regresarla a su dueña.

No le costó nada obtenerlo de vuelta.

—«_¡Es mi tipo! ¡Estoy más que seguro!_» —mientras su mente hacia una celebración, en el exterior se mantenía tranquilo—. Aquí tienes.

Asia no respondió al momento, fue hasta después de volverse a acomodar los elementos de su habito.

—¡Muchas gracias, Issei! No esperaba verte por aquí.

—No fue nada Asia, todo está bien. «_Okey, okey. No entres en pánico Hyoudo, solo mantén la conversación como ayer y todo irá sobre la marcha_» —todos los motores del chico estaban buscando un tema para que su encuentro no terminara abrutamente—. Por cierto, ¿no hacé un excelente clima hoy, Asia? Yo cre- «_Ah genial, ahora sueno como Kamijou en su presentación»_

—Uhm... Issei...

Su intentó sobre hablar sobre el clima tuvo que ser detenido por Asia quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa nervios más el plus de jugar con sus dedos para disimularlos.

—Yo... Creo que me he perdido y quería saber si... ¿Puedes ayudarme?

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Primero el chico que negó mis alas, ¡¿y ahora esto?!

Si bien la curiosidad de Raynare había sido alentada por la manera en la que el portador de la mala suerte consiguió repelerla, había algo más que le comenzó a intrigar.

¿Qué hacía al Sacred Gear de Hyoudo Issei tan peligroso?

Según escucho de los supervisores en este plan tan extraño y el mismo Kokabiel, lo que hacía a ese pervertido tan peligroso era algo innombrable, algo que debía ser detenido a cualquier costo, he de ahí que le enviasen a seducir y enamorar al chico para después matarlo.

Con esas dos amenazas potenciales, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Raynare temía por su vida.

—Son órdenes del gran Azazel, son órdenes del gran Azazel...—el angel caído inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces conforme murmuraba varias veces esas palabras—. Son órdenes del gran Azazel, así que no puedes fallarle...

Raynare estába muy concentrada como para notar a los desconocidos sacerdotes que corrían en pánico por los alrededores de la iglesia.

**Parte 1**

—Uhm, entonces, Argento-san.

—Esto... Issei, puede llamarme libremente por mi nombre, sin honoríficos.

—«_Uh, cierto, ella es quien está en el extranjero. No estará acostumbrada a los honoríficos_» Entonces, Asia, ¿qué lugar buscas específicamente?

La joven monja intentó recordar, ¿cómo podía olvidar tan rápidamente el lugar donde había estado desde que llegó a Japón? Vaya que estar otro país le había dejado despistada.

—¡Ouch! ¡Duele!

A sólo unos metros, vieron a un niño caerse de la bicicleta y sostener su rodilla a la par con algunas lágrimas que se formaban en sus dos ojos.

Sin pensarlo un segundo se acercaron para ver en que podían ayudar. Issei fue sorprendido al ver a Asia agacharse y poner ambas manos sobre la herida del niño.

—No llores así, no pasa nada es un simple raspón, ¡eres un chico fuerte, lo se!

En ese instante una brillante luz verde con un esplendor que igualaba los ojos esmeralda de la chica cayó sobre el raspón del niño y comenzó a sanarse.

"Tum" "Trik".

—«_¿Qué ha sido eso? Se sintió como una molestia_» —en su brazo izquierdo, Issei obtuvo un pequeño calambre y desagradable palpitar al ver fijamente la luz, ¿el guantelete de su Sacred Gear no surgía desde ese lugar?

Al cabo de unos segundos, el raspón del pequeño infante ya no estaba ahí.

—¡Woow! ¡Eres sorprendente!

—Jeje —Asia puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de que era un secreto, el niño asintio felizmente antes de subirse a la biblioteca y despedirse.

—Asia, tu...

—Perdon, jeje —era por impulso de ternura o no, así saco la lengua mientras le guiñaba un ojo al nuevo peón del Clan Gremory.

El niño, se había ido, asi que nadie más debería haber visto lo que Asia acaba de hacer.

Para la desgracia, alguien que pasaba por ahí tuvo su atención llamada por lo que estaba ocurriendo así que se ocultó y presenció todo.

—«_Con que aquí también ocurren cosas raras..._» —penso Tsuchimikado Motoharu que se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Al parecer Asia decidió seguir a Hyoudo en su ralentizado camino a la academia. Con una pizca de fortuna podría divisar al lugar que quería regresar.

—No, n-no sabía que tenías un poder tan sorprendente, Asia.

La chica se llegó una mano al pecho, como si estuviera sosteniendo su corazón o fuese algún señal de orgullo.

—Es un maravilloso poder poder que Díos me ha concedido para ayudar a las personas «_Maravilloso... Eh_»

Issei se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras prestaba más atención a como estaba vestida su inesperada compañera.

—Ahora comprendo mejor tu atuendo, así que la iglesia del pueblo... ¿Estás en alguna especie de retiro? He escuchado de esas cosas, pero rara vez de uno que fuera hecho hasta el extranjero.

Ella no pudo verlo, el agarre del chico sobre su maletín se hizo más fuerte cuando consiguió mirar el collar de cruz sobre el pecho de Asia. Era una incomodidad muy grande y el chico Hyoudo sospechaba a que se debía, tendría que confirmarlo más tarde con su Rey.

—No, es algo... De lo que no estoy bien informada —su silenció hizo presencia al divisar una estructura más allá de algunas casas, ¡de la iglesia! Ese es el lugar.

—Ya veo, la única iglesia del pueblo. Era hasta lógico que buscarás ir a ese lugar jaja.

El tiempo se congeló, el oxígeno se le terminó y toda su energía se fue por la coladera.

Hyoudo Issei había hecho mal al prestarle más atención a los detalles de esa iglesia, porque sintió como si alguien que le hizo mucho daño lo vigilará desde el interior. Su temor y desconfianza del lugar subieron hasta las nubes.

—Uh, no puedo ver a nadie más en ese lugar...

—Issei, me gustaría regresarle el favor de ayer y hoy, ¿gustarías acompañarme?

—Yo, tengo algo que hacer —en está ocasión su agarre sobre el maletín no aumento, si no que su mano y puede que todo el cuerpo le temblaba por una sensación aterradora.

—Ya veo... En ese caso, me alegro de haber encontrado a alguien tan amable como tú, Issei. Espero nos volvamos a ver —cortesmente, Asia le dió un delicado apretón de manos—. Por favor, visita la iglesia cuando tengas tiempo.

—Con gusto lo haré —el chico se dió media vuelta aunque unos pasos después volvió a girarse para mirarla. Aquella sonrisa se quemó de manera permanente en su mente—. «_Es una chica muy amable»_

**Parte 2**

Rias Gremory no podía decir nada más allá de que... Todo era una locura. O específicamente, está semana lo era.

Si para ella las cosas estaban algo ajetreadas, no quería ni pensar en su hermano.

No sólo con enseñarle lo básico a su nuevo peón (cosa que ella disfrutaba), también tenía que lidiar con el potencial conflicto que los Angeles Caidos podrían llevar a ocurrir, seguirle la pista a Kamijou Touma y ahora... Una llamada.

Una maldita llamada que mencionaba a la última persona de la que la jóven Gremory menos deseaba escuchar, Raiser Phoenix.

—... ... ¡Maldita sea!

Rias dió un enorme golpe a su escritorio para librarse del estrés. Era poco común para ella perder la compostura de tal manera, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tomándose una serie de respiraciones profundas, la chica de cabello carmesí se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para observar que acontecía.

No pudo evitar soltar una risa cuando vió a Matsuda, Motohama, Issei y a los amigos de Touma, Tsuchimikado y Aogami.

Y al horizonte, Rias juraría que miro a Koneko en una banca hablando con "Kamijou" Index.

Recordó algo, cierta duda que la presencia del chico Kamijou le había hecho surgir.

—«_Pudo evitar lanzas de ese Ángel Caído y rayos de Akeno... Lo ví, reaccionó al instante... ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Será por todo lo que ya a pasado?»_

Rias se desplomó en su escritorio. ¿Qué podía hacer para librarse de estos pensamientos y el estrés?

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Vives con Kamijou-san desde hace un año?

—Asi es. Aunque es extraño porque nos encontramos cuando caí en el barandal del balcón... —Index se calló para después darle otra gran mordida a su chocolate. Incluso para ella sonaba algo absurdo y aleatorio.

Koneko igual lo ignoro. A este grado, todo lo que Index le relataba parecía normal al venir de un lugar como Ciudad Academia.

Ella quisiera tener más que contarle a la chica de rizos plateados, pero le era impedido porque cada que lo intentaba, Index comía con más voracidad.

Los minutos pasaron con pequeñas platicas hasta que el momento en que su reunión de hoy debía terminar. Hubiera sido asi de no ser porque Koneko notó el alfiler dorado que estaba en la camisa de su amiga.

—Oye... ¿Qué hay de eso?

—Un recuerdo de mi ha- «_Oh... Touma me dijo que no le dijera a nadie sobre el habito de monja_» —Index se silenció antes de abrir la boca de más—. E-es un recuerdo de una amiga, sólo eso.

Si Koneko fuera todavía más experta en leer expresiones faciales, hubiera notado la evidente mentira de la monja plateada.

Suerte que no lo era así que continúo comiéndose su dulce.

**Parte 3**

Kamijou Touma suspiró frente al espejo mientras lavaba su mano izquierda.

Lo había estado ocultando de todos, especialmente de Issei, Rias, Kanzaki y Index. Era una herida que cruzaba toda su mano, hecha en el momento que doblo y negó las alas de Raynare.

Normalmente a Touma le darían igual sus heridas, ¿qué era diferente está ocasión? Pues buscaba mantener un perfil bajo respecto a lo acontecido el domingo anterior.

Para su mala suerte, Othinus sabía todo y gradualmente se volvió esa vocecita en su cabeza que le empujaba al límite y causaría confesar todo.

En palabras de la ex-diosa mágica, "te estoy vacilando, humano".

—Se que debo hacerlo... ¡Pero no quiero que Itsuwa me quiera empalar por ser irresponsable! ¡Kamijou-san no puede con esas cosas!

Antes de volverse a mirar en el espejo, el desafortunado escucho pasos atrás y una conocida figura se hizo presente en la entrada a los baños de varones.

—¡Ah, Kamijou-kun! Justamente te estaba buscando. Quería preguntarte algunas "cosas".

Hyoudo Issei, esa era la persona.

—Por supuesto —Touma ocultó la mano izquierda en su manga—, sólo déjame terminar aquí.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Apesar de llevar casi una semana en ese lugar, Kanzaki Kaori seguia sintiéndose confundida y algo... ¿Triste?

Ella no culpaba a las chicas de Necessarius y la iglesia Amakusa por bromear de esa forma en la llamada que hicieron en la mañana, sólo que no se podía negar lo realmente doloroso que se sentían esas bromas al traer todos su recuerdos junto a Index de vuelta.

No quería pero era inevitable sentirse decaída porque la oportunidad de volver a ser la amiga que alguna vez fue para la monja estaba adelante... ¿Por qué se sentía mal al querer tomarla? ¿Era acaso muy egoísta? ¿Qué era?

—Kanzaki, ¿estás segura de qué puedo salir? No te veo bien —Itsuwa pregunto amablemente.

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes por mi, has lo que debas hacer —la Santa le devolvió una sonrisa.

Inhalando, la determinación de Itsuwa se volvió más firme.

Sabía que Kamijou estaba ocultando algo, lo supo desde que está mañana lo escucho murmurar algo sobre una herida, lanza y alas.

¿Qué haría? Lo más lógico, seguirlo toda la tarde por venir.

**Parte 4**

—¡¿También tienes un Sacred Gear?!

Issei y Touma habían entrado al cuarto principal del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto para charlar sin tener que ser precavidos todo el rato.

¿A dónde había ido Rias? Estaba tomando una ducha.

—No es ni de cerca algo como eso... Si fuera un "Sacred Gear", ¿por qué puedo negarlos? «_Ademas no la tengo tan fácil, jaja... Que desgracia»_

—Uhm, ya caigo... Así que Imagine Breaker. Puedes negar todo poder sobrenatural o de origen ESper con el, ¿verdad?

—Oye, también se deben cumplir ciertas condiciones, pero recordarlas todas me da dolor de cabeza.

La conversación de sentía que no iba a ningún sitio. Tenían que tocar ese tema si querían librarse de la aspereza, debían hablar sobre Amano Yuuma o Raynare.

—Hyoudo-senpai... ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a Raynare?

Issei miro directamente al suelo estando completamente estoico.

Era como si esa lanza siguiera atravesando su estómago, como si la risa y gusto en la voz de Raynare hicieran eco una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Es terrible, no te voy a mentir. Quería pensar que todo era un mal sueño, casi me resignaba a creer que no existió... Pero no hubiera sido bueno, ¿verdad? Debo agradecer a Riaa- Buchou por regresarme a la realidad.

Kamijou lo miraba con gran comprensión. Le era bueno saber que todo parecía estarle mejorando.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Cuando estaba por terminar su ducha, Rias capto todo los que su peón dijo. Un leve rubor se había formado en sus mejillas, seguramente por el agua caliente...

Como reina, tenía que agradecerle por tan dulces palabras, ¿verdad?

Lo que había planeado para el clan está noche sería su agradecimiento.

Se envolvió una toalla alrededor del torso y salió mientras secaba su cabello carmesí con otra.

—Está vez si tiene toalla puesta

—_«¿Está vez?»_ —penso Touma. Su senpai no podía ser una exhibicionista, ¿verdad? El corazón del chico no podría pasar por algo así otra vez. Ya había sido lo suficientemente terrible con que pasará una vez.

—Issei, está noche tenemos un trabajo. Será diferente a las solicitudes que cumples habitualmente, proviene de un archiduque así que puedes considerarlo una misión —la peliroja dijo de espaldas mientras se cambia en un rincón donde no era visible.

—Aaah, por lo menos no tiene que ver con mangas.

—«_Escuche sobre sus trabajos de demonio, pero enserio, ¿qué rayos?»_

—Touma-san.

—¿Ehm? ¿Si?

—Solemos dejar a los humanos fuera de nuestros asuntos, nos esforzamos en ello —finalmente había terminado de vestirse, se dirigió a su escritorio y coloco enfrente—. Sin embargo, ¿podríamos considerarlo excento? Tal vez... Me gustaría invitarlo como observador para está noche, tómelo como una muestra de nuestra confianza hacía usted.

—«_Urh, habla tan formalmente que le recuerda a Elizard_» No es ninguna molestia, Rias-senpai. Pero... ¿Qué hago si mí mala suerte afecta en la misión de tu clan?

El Rey del Clan Gremory medito la pregunta solo unos segundos. Podía pensar más claramente al haberse librado de todo el estrés.

—Obviamente lo apoyaremos, ainque será interesante verlo en acción ante una situación así en el dado caso.

—Supongo que no queda de otra... —un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza, Issei se sorprendió por el repentino brillo en los ojos de su desafortunado kōhai—. Rias-senpai, ya que accedí a ir con ustedes... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

La joven Gremory alzo una ceja en respuesta.

—¿Podemos hablar normalmente? Es como si me vieras como un hombre viejo y por eso me hablas así...

—... I-Issei, ¿es cierto esto?

—Buchou —el peón sonrio radiante pero con pena—, Kamijou-kun también es un estudiante, no es como si fueras a hacer negocios con él.

—"Sigh", tienes razón.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Itsuwa miro a Touma salir del antiguo edificio junto a Issei.

Al parecer ambos estaban intercambiando números de celular, era un milagro que absolutamente nada más que el celular del chico Kamijou fue lo que se perdió durante la mudanza y no le costará nada conseguirse otro.

Tras retirarse, la maga Amakusa se aseguro de tener todo lo necesario en una pequeña mochila, desde una linterna hasta su lanza.

—Kamijou-san... No sé ponga en peligro, por favor.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—"Pew", me preguntó que sera esa solicitud que recibieron los demonios —Othinus hablo por primera vez desde el mediodía. Kamijou notó lo desarreglado que tenía el cabello y un pequeña línea de saliva que provenía de su boca, ¿se había quedado dormida en el bolsillo?

—¿Escuchaste todo?

—Unos murmullos entre sueños... Ugh, juraría que esa mujer carmesí se colo de alguna manera a mi sueño hasta volverlo una pesadilla.

**Parte 5**

—No debes volver acercarte a esa chica, nunca más —declaro en secó el Rey del Clan.

Con mucha alegría Hyoudo preguntó a Rias sobre todos dolores que le pasaron en la mañana, en algún punto empezó a ser cuestionado respecto a Asia Argento hasta llegar al presente.

—Ella se encuentra en un territorio altamente hostil para nosotros, la iglesia. Si un demonio tuviera la imprudencia de entrar a un lugar así, iniciaría un conflicto entre Demonios y Ángeles.

—Nunca sabrás cuando puedes ser atrasado por una lanza de luz, ten eso asegurado —Rias camino para recostarse en un barandal—. En cuanto a la chica que llevaste... Tus instintos debieron sentir el peligro, estar en tu posición es como invitar a la muerte. Ni hablar de los exorcistas que poseen Sacred Gears.

—Pero Buchou, si debemos ser tan precavidos... ¿Cómo es que no sospechaste de Kamijou-san? Digo, yo pensaría que es un exorcista...

La firmeza del Rey se tambaleó un poco ante la pregunta.

—¿Quién dice que no sospeche? Fue por investigar su nombre que supe quién era.

—Cierto, esa cosa del Halloween Británico...

—Issei —aquella firmeza volvió en si—. ¿Sabes que le ocurre a un demonio que es exorcizado?

—Yo, s-supongo...

—Nada —fue un tono muerto pero severo—. Te vuelves nada, ¿sabes cómo sería eso? Por lo menos una cosa como Imagine Breaker sólo agota nuestras energías, pero si eres exorcizado...

—... S-sere más precavido, Buchou...

Rias finalmente libero su respiración y se retiro, no sin antes aclarar una cosa.

—No estoy enojada contigo, hago estoy para que seas más consciente sobre ti mismo. Me alegro de que sepas lo que debes hacer.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Anochecer, este finalmente se cernía nuevamente en Kuoh.

El Clan Gremory y Kamijou Touma se reunieron nuevamente en el cuarto principal del antiguo edificio.

Una vez llegaron todos, la Reina comenzó a explicar en que consistía la misión.

—El Archiduque nos ha dado una orden de cacería contra un Demonio Renegado para esta noche —explico Akeno.

—«_Demonio Renegado... Rias mencionó que Issei fue confundido con uno de ellos el otro día, aunque creo que solo era la excusa de otro Ángel Caído para terminar con el trabajo de Yuuma_» —Kamijou ato esos puntos junto a lo que le fue contado.

—«_Son como perros problemáticos que deben ser eliminados lo más pronto posible. Con sus grandes poderes, no es anormal que Angeles normales, caídos y incluso los Demonios los vean como una amenaza. No hay nada más peligroso que un Demonio que no sigue las leyes, es un hecho irrefutable»_ —esos pensamientos fueron los de Hyoudo.

De la nada, Koneko levantó una mano para decir algo.

—... Buchou, ¿cómo vamos a llevar a Touma-chan?... No creo que el pueda ir con el círculo por no ser del Clan y esa cosa de su mano derecha...

_—«¿Eh? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Index para que me empezará a llamar 'Touma-chan?»_

Buscando una solución a la encrucijada, Rias miró a Koneko y Touma a la vez hasta que una idea surgió. Una risa bañada en jugueteo le acompaño.

—Je.

—«_Senpai, no me hagas decirlo por favor...»_

—Koneko, lleva a Kamijou hasta la ubicación del edificio en desuso —la solución parecía razonable hasta ese momento, claro que no se iba a quedar ahí—, al estilo nupcial.

—... "Sigh"... Que desgracia...

... ... ...

... ... ...

En los terrenos frente a una vieja casa algo alejada del pueblo, un círculo carmesí se hizo presente en el suelo. De ese círculo surgió el Clan Gremory menos Koneko quien debía de llegar pronto.

—¿Es alguna clase de venganza contra Kamijou-san, Buchou? —Kiba pregunto.

—Hhm, algo así. Onii-sama no me ha dejado en paz con sus investigaciones de Touma, parece todo un fanboy —Rias se llevó una mano a la frente tratando que sobrepasar toda la pena—. Grayfia debería darle una lección.

Una silueta salto desde algún lugar en los árboles y se dejó ver frente a la luz de la luna. Estaban llegando.

—¡Más despacio! ¡Kamijou-san no puede soportar tanta brutalidaaaaad!

Koneko aterrizó gentilmente para la sorpresa de Touma, aunque seguía temblando por su agitada carrera de saltos hasta el lugar.

—Rias... A-acaso la fuerza de Koneko-san... Es...

—En está casa...

—El Demonio atrae personas y las devora, por eso nos han pedido que nos encarguemos del problema —no había mucho más que decir para Akeno.

—Issei-kun, podrás presenciar la abominación que nace de un demonio sin amo que usa su poder al antojo —menciono Kiba.

—«_Asi que por eso se debemos seguir las leyes como demonios... ¿Tan grave será? ¡Maldición, ¿cómo puedo pensar eso cuando come personas?!»_

Kamijou nisiquiera se dió cuenta de que Kiba se había ofrecido como su apoyo para que caminara normalmente al edificio abandonado dónde ese Demonio Renegando residía.

—Issei, ¿recuerdas en que consiste el ajedrez? —la joven Gremory habló antes de entrar al edificio.

—«_¿Ajedrez?... las [Evil Pieces]. En nuestra primera reunión Akeno me explico sobre ellas, ¿acaso hay algo más?_» —Touma trato de recordar todo lo relacionado a las Evil Pieces, lamentablemente su línea fue cortada al frenarse en secó.

—Si, aunque no me llamo tanto la atención si soy sincero —el chico se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—El amo es el [Rey] —Rias se detuvo y en su mano creo un pequeño tablero con piezas que surgían cada que ella quería—, es decir, yo. Luego está la [Reina, los [Caballos, [Alfiles, [Torres] y [Peones]. Los Demonios de la aristocracia asignan las características de estás piezas a los miembros de su Clan o subordinados, como gustes llamarlo. Es algo que proviene desde los tiempos de... —la chica peliroja se dió cuenta que de mencionar eso último, se extendería innecesariamente. Ya habría otro día en el cual explicar el origen de las [Evil Pieces]

—«_Ya entiendo... Entonces así es como se nivelan los miembros de un Clan, ¿será lo mismo para otros?... Los Demonios son extraños, pero después de conocer a Santos como Kanzaki y Acqua de la Retaguardia, no me parece extraño que todo lo "bíblico" tenga otras facetas_»

—¿Las características? —Hyoudo pregunto, pero su pregunta nos sería respondída en el momento.

—Es un sistema llamada [Evil Pieces, Kamijou Touma fue informado sobre este cuando pregunto por tu estado la primera vez, aunque tampoco se lo explicamos completamente por lo que ambos deberían tomar nota.

—... Supongo que hacen esto para ordenar mejor un Clan, ¿verdad? —comento Touma.

Rias no asintio ni nego, aunque si fuera a decir algo más no hubiera sido posible debido a la interrupción. Ya sería otro día en el que explicaría porque usaban el sistema llamado [Evil Pieces].

—Aaahh~ Hay algo delicioso... Algo desagradable... Y algo nauseabundo, ¿qué podría ser?

Una voz cargada de distorsión resonó en los interiores de la casa abandonada para que le siguiera una mujer proviniente del otro lado de la pared.

—¡Aja, tetas! ¡Sabía que mi instinto no fallaba!

—«_¡¿Este es el Renegado?! Ugh, estando así... Hasta creo que se llevaría bien con alguien como Lessar. Riaaaaas, ¿no podemos dársela a ella?»_

—Hphm —el Rey nisiquiera se inmutó ante tal cosa—. Vaizor, todos los que son como ella se han vuelto seres que no desean nada más que usar su poder para sí mismos. Está noche, en el nombre del Archiduque Gremory, debes ser eliminada.

Vaizor no hablo, solamente se llegó ambas manos a los pechos y por empezó a hacer una especie de masaje anormal.

—Es una exhibicionista —dijo Touma en un tono muerto.

Circulos de un rojo tenue surgieron en los pezones de Vaizor terminando por disparar en dos direcciones, hacía Rías, Akeno, Isse y Kiba, Touma y Koneko.

Los primeros tres esquivaron ágilmente mientras del otro lado Kiba y Koneko se alejaron, solo Kamijou se quedó en su lugar para probar algo.

Extendió mano derecha estando abierta y detuvo el disparó, pero no desapareciera.

La teoría de Touma era correcta, te tendría que cerrar su mano para negarlo completamente así que hizo exactamente eso.

El disparo se rompió frente a Touma haciéndo que Vaizor retrocedíera por el hecho de mirar a su ataque siendo dispersado con tal facilidad.

_—«¡¿No sé supone que Kamijou-san sólo sería un espectador?! ¡¿Y qué fue ese disparó?! ¡Es como una mala broma!»_

—Observa, Issei. Así es como peleamos nosotros.

Vaizor reveló su cuerpo completo. Lo que alguna vez fue lo normal en ella ahora solo parecía ser la venda que controlaba el amorfo y gigante cuerpo. Eso que parecían ser las piernas era. una gigantes garras.

Primero, Koneko se lanzó directamente y golpeó a las verdaderas piernas para desestabilizar. Vaizor entro en cólera y se transformó a algo todavía más deforme con alguna especie de mandíbulas en las piernas.

Aquellas mandíbulas trataron de engullir a la chica peliblanca.

—¡Koneko-chan!

—Algo me dice que estará bien, Issei —Touma dijo al pensar en la que seguramente era la especialidad de ella.

Como si fuera madera, Koneko separó las mandíbulas y lanzo hacía los lados haciendo caer a la criatura.

—Toujou Koneko, la [Torre]. Posee una increíble fuerza al igual que defensa, ambas son afines a su posición.

Kiba aparentó teletransportarse al presentarse sobre los brazos de Vaizor y rebanarlos a increíble velocidad.

—Yuuto Kiba, un [Caballero] o [Caballo, depende de cada quien. Has de suponer que sus características son la velocidad y su espada.

Kamijou intentó escuchar más claramente a Rias, pero tuvo que correr con todo al mirar el único a ataque que le quedaba a Vaizor.

—¡Rias, Issei!

—¡Sacred Gear! _«¡Más te vale surgir ahora!»_

Por cuestión de milímetros, Issei consiguió golpear y repeler la cola que se dirigía a ambos.

Al ser algo elástica, la cola paso hasta el otro lado donde fue sujetada firmemente por la mano izquierda de Touma.

—«_Imagine Breaker debería...»_

Antes de probar, un devastador rayo arranco la cola y las piernas desde raíz.

—"Cough", Gra-acias, Issei —el Rey se puso de pie una vez más y miro orgullosa a Akeno—. Himejima Akeno, nuestra [Reina]. La vice-comandante que combina las características de todas las [Piezas] anteriores

—_«Y lo usa para actividades sádicas... ¡Ouch!»_ —pareciera que Akeno leyó la mente de Touma porque le dió un pequeño electroshock en el hombro izquierdo.

—Deberia terminar.

Todos los presentes miraron a Vaizor quien no podía moverse. Parecíera que estaba inconsciente de no ser por el movimiento en sus párpados.

—¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?

Fue interrumpida por ese chico desafortunado.

—Ehm, Rias, tengo una idea sobre que hacer... —Kamijou Touma se puso frente a frente de la joven—. ¿No sería mejor que hicieran con ella algo como meterla en una celda?

Sería fácil envíar a un conflicto moral a cualquiera que hiciera esa pregunta, pero no sé conseguiría tal cosa con Touma. No por nada se había declarado enemigo del mundo alguna vez aunque esa chica que debía proteger acabará en una celda.

—... No sería la primera vez que se hace, ¿pero cómo piensas que podrán llevarsela en este estado?

—Hay algo que puedo probar para eso —acto seguido, el asesino de ilusiones apreto la gigante pierna que se rompió en mil pedazos al contacto—. Habrá que negarlo parte por parte...

—Kamijou-kun, no lo digas, por tu propio bien —Kiba se acercó tomando la iniciativa para ayudarle.

Hyoudo Issei estaba atónito. Pudo ver a sus nuevos amigos en acción y todos y cada uno eran sorprendes.

¿Cuál era su cabida en este lugar?

—Buchou, ¿cuál es mi posición? —Issei ya se había hecho una idea.

—Hyoudo Issei, tu eres mi [Peón]. Es decir, un soldado raso.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Ella se cubría la boca ante el asombro, miedo, todo lo que se hacía confuso en su interior debido a lo que presenció.

Desde que vió a ese chico en brazos de Toujou Koneko sabía que algo andaba mal, todavía sintió que era peor al ver que corrían a toda velocidad por el pueblo con saltos que necesitaban una fuerza tremenda.

Posteriormente vio como se reunía con los miembros del club de Investigación de lo Oculto a las afueras de una casa abandonada que transmitía una sensación sanguinolenta.

No conforme con eso, los siguió al interior de la casa para terminar observando como se enfrentaban a la criatura a la que se referían como "Demonio Renegando" o Vaizor.

¿Cómo diantres podían los miembros de ese club hacer magia de tal manera? ¿En qué se había metido Kamijou Touma está vez?

Ella hizo todo el esfuerzo para no perder su tranquilidad gracias a una serie de respiraciones profundas. Tenía que analizar mejor todo, debía de haber una explicación.

—Demonios...

Itsuwa recordó que Othinus menciono la palabra sin razón, ahora había una.

**Conclusión**

No pienses 2 veces tus miedos

Dos personas habían solicitado a Koneko en la misma noche y casi al mismo tiempo.

Para solucionar el problema, Rías envío a Hyoudo con el otro cliente.

Intento llegar lo más rápido posible, apesar de que todo lo que en su cabeza rondaba fuera casi un obstáculo.

—«Siento que no he conseguido nada más que Buchou se enoje conmigo... ¡Debo ser mucho mejor, vamos Hyoudo Issei, tienes que serlo!» —su pedaleo aumentó—. «Eres un demonio de clase baja y un peón, ¡así que esfuérzate para llegar tan lejos siendo así!»

Sus ánimos habían vuelto, aunque el chico parecía seguir en piloto automático porque nunca se dió cuenta el momento en que llegó a la casa o se bajó para abrír la puerta.

Era... Sospechoso.

Todo se visualizaba tan desolado y silencioso que no tenía una aura agradable.

Tras esa puerta podría aguardar algo terrible...

"Blinch!"

Un sonido metálico hizo eco desde una de las habitaciones y un grito le siguió. Issei entro corriendo para saber que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡¿Qué carajos es esto?! —una voz que sólo transmitía perversión y locura en cada palabra gritó a nadie en especial.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Freed estaba por finalizar su trabajo, su misión sagrada por así decirlo (aunque sólo el considerara tal atrocidad como eso).

A su lado yacia un hombre atado en la pared. Cuando estuviera moribundos, sería clavado con grandes tornillos en manos, piernas y torso para lograr la grotesca figura de una cruz invertida.

—Je, je... Usted, ¡sucio hombre manchado por demonios!

Antes de que los cortes que finalizarían con la vida de este hombre llegasen, alguien hablo desde un lugar alejado. No hizo falta nada más para detener la locura.

—**Salvare000**.


	10. Imagine VIII: Styx Drawing

**Prólogo**

Can you hear me?

—¡Carajo¡ ¡Carajo! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

Los cables de acero cortaban lentamente la piel de Freed con cada movimiento brusco que realizaba.

Podría ser lo mismo para Asia ya que su pierna estaba sostenida entre dos de esos cables, pero al no realizar ningún movimiento no había daño.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —Issei surgió desde la oscuridad del pasillo—. ¡¿Asia?!

Su paso estaba impedido, si se le ocurría avanzar iba a quedarse enredado y también sentía que esos cables no eran específicamente amigables con los suyos.

Encontrar la fuente era una opción imposible, que estos surgieran desde todos los puntos de la casa no dejaba nada en claro.

—¡Al diablo con las restricciones! —el Sacred Gear de Issei se activo, poco le preocupaban las cruces que el sacerdote a mitad de la sala cargaba—. ¡Ibas a hacerle algo a este hombre! ¡No sólo eso, querías involucrar a Asia!

—Issei... —la joven monja rubia cuestionó en voz baja a su conocido—. ¿Qué hacés que este lugar? Usted no...

—¡Jyajajaja! ¡Oooh, ¿así que se conocen?! ¡Sabía que no podrías verlo aunque te lo hecharan en cara, monja lamentable! —Freed parecía haber perdido la cordura, ¿o es qué alguna vez la tuvo? Como fuere, detecto el aroma de Issei cayendo en cuenta de lo que era.

En cuanto al mencionado, se había quedado en su sitio ante la amenaza de revelación.

¿Lo seguiría mirando igual? ¿Qué pensaría ella respecto a sus acciones de aquella tarde y de ayer?

—Heeegh, eres un completo asco, venir y manchar a esta persona, ¡ambos merecen morir, en especial tú que eres un simple-!

—¡Si, un demonio! ¡Es lo que soy!

Asia entro en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

El chico que le ayudo no una, si no dos veces, ¿era uno de esos seres que la religión describía como llenos de mal y todo el asunto?

Sí la chica tenía que admitirlo, puede que por está vez...

—Asi que era cierto... Lo sospeche desde que ví los rayos de tu amiga.

¿En qué momento alguien se colocó detrás suyo? Hyoudo no quería ni saberlo. Y con lo de "rayos de tu amiga", ¿acaso se refería a Akeno?

—Tú —la persona detrás señalo a Asia—, puedes curarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo refiriéndose al hombre en la pared.

La chica asintio con toda la firmeza que los nervios y miedo dejaban a su alcance. Tras eso, los cables alrededor de su pierna se retiraron lentamente y pudo llegar al hombre que ya hacia tiempo que se desmayo.

Fue lo mismo para Issei que apoyo para romper las ataduras aprovechando que su Sacred Gear estaba activo.

—En cuanto a ti... —la persona en el pasillo apunto al sacerdote con la vaina de su espada. Era casi una rutina—. Identifícate, revela porqué razón has atacado a este hombre.

Pese a no aparentarlo en el exterior, una intimidación abismal rodeó el corrompido corazón de Freed. Esta no era una persona con la que debería jugar.

—Je, jeje... No me digas que trabajas con esos sucios demonios...

—No, sólo les seguía la pista. Aunque me alegro de que me guiarán hasta ti.

—Ah vaya, ¿qué voy a hacer entonces? Me han atrapado a mi, al gran purificador Freed, ¡han impedido que purifique a esa persona por haberse manchado gracias a esos seres!

Issei quería golpearlo. Tenía que clavar su puño en ese rostro y hacerlo arrepentirse por todo lo que decía. ¿Llamarlos cómo si fueran una clase de monstruos? No iba a soportar que insultara así a todos los miembros de Clan Gremory.

—«_¡Él es el verdadero monstruo aquí!_»

—Oh, mira eso, sabía que no dejarían ir tan fácil el gran premio.

Una clase de nube oscura se formó en el techo. Escalofríos bajaron por las columnas de Issei y Asia, sabiendo que era lo que estaba por llegar desde ese lugar. La persona que seguía oculta no se inmutó, al contrario, dejó de apuntar con la vaina de su espada.

Alas negras descendieron desde la nube. Eran esos dos, Raynare y Donaseek.

Hyoudo quería tomar a Asia y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Sentía como si esas lanzas de luz siguieran clavas en su estómago y era una completa tortura.

La nube creció todavía más como si otro Ángel Caído fuera a salir de ella.

Antes de que eso pasara, algo quebrantó la nube y acabo por dispersarla en mil pedazos.

**Parte 1**

Ese mismo día, al atardecer.

Itsuwa no se sentía bien. Seguía conservando su calma, pero tenía que hablarlo si o si con la persona involucrada y la otra persona que ella creía sabría que hacer.

Por eso mismo, tras un muy pesado día de clases, llamo a Kamijou Touma (sin Othinus) y Kanzaki Kaori a reunirse en la casa que compartía con la segunda mencionada.

Touma era ignorante al hecho de que la maga Amakusa lo había seguido la noche anterior, pero siendo realistas, no llegaría a ser una clase de sorpresa tomando en cuenta la suerte que tenía. Y en el lado amable, era una manera de finalmente explicarle a Kanzaki lo que vió ese día.

Ninguno de ellos tardo en llegar una vez finalizaron las clases.

Era hora de la verdad.

—Touma-san... ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche en ésa casa abandonada?

El chico mencionado cerró los ojos, parecía estar en una profunda reflexión.

—Itsuwa-san, Kanzaki... Lo que estoy por decirles va a sonar irreal, absurdo y quién sabe cuántas cosas más, pero necesito que me escuchen hasta el final.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Dos personas han solicitado a Koneko a la vez, ¿cómo solucionamos esto?

En la habitación principal del club de Investigación de lo Oculto, la luz del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas.

Issei, Rias, Akeno y Koneko eran los únicos en la habitación, Kiba se había ido a algún lugar hace no mucho.

—Buchou, yo puedo cumplir y atender una de ellas —Issei se ofreció.

—¿Estás seguro...? Bueno, podrías dar una reunión igual de sorpréndete a la del señor Morisawa.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Llegado este punto, la mención de la palabras "Demonio", "Ángeles" y "Ángeles Caídos", no sonaban como algo descabellado para la maga y la Santa. Después de todo, Kanzaki enfrentó a un arcángel durante el Angel Fall y Kamijou Touma derribó la Estrella de Belén contra el mismo arcángel al final de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Uck, temía que te enojaras... —Touma miró a Kanzaki con ojos llorosos. Ella obviamente no se iba a enojar mientras él no hiciera mención del objeto prohibido que la palabra "Caído" trajo a sus memorias.

—"Sigh", me acostumbré a que hagas estás cosas después de que te lanzaste desde el Hotel Ariel.

Había algo que no cuadraba para Itsuwa. Si todos los Ángeles, Demonios, etc. Eran seres con libre albedrío, ¿por qué el arcángel del Angel Fall y la WWIII parecía sólo actuar por instinto? Quería conectar todos los puntos.

—¿Por qué era eso, Touma-san? ¿Por qué no hacía más que seguir órdenes de Fiamma de la Derecha?

—Hhmm... Puede ser que...

—Puede que fuera el hecho de que lo forzaron a venir, forzaron al "Poder del Arcángel", así sólo era una cáscara de su poder —al ser la más conocedora en el tema y estar consciente de la mayoría de suposiciones que se hacía alrededor de los Ángeles, era fácil para Kanzaki dar una respuesta temporal.

—Eso cuadra con lo que Fiamma buscaba, no creo que le hubiera hecho mucha gracia el tener que someter a un ser autoconsciente.

—O puede que... ¿Él no supiera que los Ángeles también tienen libre albedrío? —en algún momento, Itsuwa comenzó a hacer apuntes—. Las preparaciones que hizo para la Estrella de Belén iban a forzar solo al Telesma del Arcángel, nunca pudo sospechar.

—Esa podría ser nuestra mejor respuesta, por el momento —la Santa de la iglesia Anglicana dió un trago a su vaso de agua y continúo—. ¿Qué hay de los Ángeles Caídos? ¿Qué fue lo que Rias Gremory te contó al respecto?

—No fue mucho, pero mencionó que sus números están algo diezmados debido a una guerra del pasado o una cosa así.

Kanzaki recordó lo que Kamijou mencionó sobre el domingo pasado.

—¿Y lo qué viste tú mismo?

La acción imprudente de arrojarse contra Raynare pasó por la mente de ambas. Aún cuando supo que era algo a lo que nunca se enfrentó antes, no retrocedio.

—Ambos tipos de ángeles usan Lanzas de Luz contra los demonios, Rias me dijo que la luz es tóxica para ellos pero tienen una resistencia considerable a la luz solar —Touma examinó detenidamente la vaina donde la espada de Kanzaki estaba guardada—, y si te soy honesto... No creo que un Ángel Caído sea más fuerte que un Santo...

¿Cuál era la respuesta a que Kamijou creyera eso? Simple, era Acqua de la Retaguardia en su mejor momento y Kanzaki.

Rayos, si hasta Cassarina con la Curtana original era más fuerte.

—No sé como tomar eso, pero confío en tu palabra.

—Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No creo que sea buena idea contarle todo sobre esto a Necessarius en este instante...

—¿Ah? ¿Crees que Laura se metería que este asunto de saberlo? —la Santa preguntó escéptica—. No es un asunto que incumba a Necessarius, máximo cambiará la forma de ver las cosas pero no iría más allá, no después del desastre que fue meterse con un Díos Mágico.

Derrotado, el chico se derrumbo sobre el sofá con los ojos en blanco. La ansiedad que sentía en lo profundo de su ser había sido para nada, ¿por qué se preocupaba? Tendría que haber supuesto que algo como la iglesia Anglicana fuera conciente de que era una posibilidad aunque no lo tomarán mucho en cuenta.

—Me gustaría hablar ella, con Rias Gremory.

Itsuwa permanecía en silencio por el hecho de que ya había aclarado sus dudas. Sí, era algo sorprendente, pero nada que no pudiera asimilar.

—Supongo que quisieras...

—Antes de eso, creo que le seguire la pista al chico que salvaste el domingo, ya mañana nos reuniremos con el "Clan Gremory"... ¿Así era su nombre, no?

**Parte 2**

Presente, de noche.

Como si de una orden de trataste, los cables se dispersaron hasta no quedar ninguno.

¿Por qué Kanzaki había hecho algo así? Sus refuerzos habían llegado y además sabía que Freed no podría hacer nada.

En cuanto a la nube que se quebrantó sobre Raynare y Donaseek, ambos miraron la figura que voló hasta ella y golpeó con su mano derecha.

Ese mismo puño hizo una trayectoria curva teniendo a Donaseek como objetivo.

—«_No... ¡No puede ser él!_» —penso Raynare aterrada.

Antes de enfocarse correctamente, el ángel caído sintió un profundo impacto en su mejilla que drenó todas sus fuerzas, hubo un extra en que conforme salía volando por el golpe, se llevó a Raynare con él.

La figura tocó el suelo y se dejó ver antes las tenues luces de la casa, esas características eran inconfundibles.

—¿K-Kamijou-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Issei se colocó al lado del chico en un instante.

Freed parecía estar convulsionado pese a estar de pie.

—¡No puede ser, eres tú! ¡Realmente eres él! —la nebulosidad que rodeaba su mente mitigaba el dolor, porque ahora el sacerdote se movía entre los cables de Kanzaki—. ¡Maldita sea, Imagine Breaker es real!

Si Freed estaba aterrado o en éxtasis, era algo que no se podía decir con sólo mirarlo, ¿podrían ser ambas?

—Hyodou-senpai, ¿cómo rayos pasó esto? —preguntó Touma.

Mientras se ponían al día, ni Issei ni Touma se dieron cuenta de que Donaseek regreso a si mismo.

Cegado por la irá, formó una Lanza de Luz que atravesaría directamente el pecho del [Peón] de Rias Gremory.

—¡Issei, cuidado! —Asia lo notó y intentó advertírle.

Hubiera sido demasiado tarde de no ser por una lanza que chocó directamente con la creada por Donaseek y repelió hasta que se desvanecío.

El caído no se iba a detener allí, estaba apunto de crear otra cuando la lanza que repelió la suya se colocó a un lado de su muñeca.

Un sólo movimiento y acabaría empalado, aunque la persona que portaba aquella lanza no era capaz de tal acto.

—Lo hiciste excelente, Itsuwa.

La maga Amakusa y la Santa de la iglesia Anglicana se revelaron ante la habitación.

Sólo del pánico, Raynare casi lanza a Donaseek contra ellas y salía de ese lugar, reconocía a la persona como Kanzaki Kaori, una de los menos de 20 Santos alrededor de todo el mundo.

—«_¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces, ese chico...!_» —un dolor palpitante atacó la cabeza de Raynare. Era demasiado para ella—. «_¡Entonces sí fue él quien detuvo a Fiamma de la Derecha!_»

En su propio mundo, Freed pensaba en todas las posibilidades para matar al demonio.

Era conocedor del error que conllevaba desafiar ya fuere a esa Santa o al Imagine Breaker, pero no valía nada para él, su transtornada mente le decía que tenía que acabar con la vida de Hyoudo Issei a cualquier precio.

Una idea arriesgada surgió. Si sobrevivía, tendrían que iniciar inmediatamente el plan que tenían para el Sacred Gear de la chica que trajo consigo para que fuera espectadora, la ceremonia final para Asia Argento.

De esa forma, el loco sacerdote lanzó sus espadas a diferentes objetivos: Asia y el hombre.

La espada que se dirigía al hombre fue fácilmente destruida por Kanzaki utilizando sólo la vaina, ¿por qué no fue por la otra espada? Porque miro que otra persona se dirigió a detenerla, era Issei. Lo que no sabía era que... Era una espada de luz.

—¡Issei!

Frente a Asia, la espada de luz había perforado el hombro de Hyoudo Issei.

Era un dolor agonizante, él podía sentir que todo su ser estaba quemándose, era una sensación tan horrible como aquellas veces en las que fue atravesado por lanzas de luz en el estómago.

—¡Jajaja! ¡Mereces mucho más, sucio demonio! —Freed reveló una pistola, su dedo estaba a milímetros del gatillo.

Nunca pudo disparar gracias a los cables de Kanzaki que arrebataron la pistola de sus manos hasta llevarla a la mano derecha del chico desafortunado.

Kamijou Touma pudo escuchar como algo se rompió dentro del arma así que la arrojó al fondo de la entrada de la sala, acto seguido corrió directamente hacía Freed con su puño derecho apretado hasta el límite. Este intentó librarse, no era posible gracias a que se había enredado todavía más.

Lo último que el maléfico sacerdote

supo era que su cuerpo caía, su nariz se había roto, el labio se le reventó y todo su cráneo vibraba.

—¡Estarás bien Issei!

Saliendo de alguna clase de trance, Asia se acercó al hombro del chico Hyoudo tratando de sanarlo. Touma le hizo una señal para que esperara, ella lo hizo y miró al susodicho agarrar la hoja de la espada de luz y aplastarla sin cortarse la mano.

Inmediatamente puso sus ambas manos sobre la herida y aquella luz esmeralda apareció. Si Issei tenía que describirla, era calida, como si todo lo bueno del mundo estuviera concentrado en ella.

—«_¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacer que Asia viera esto?! ¡Malnacido!_» —no podía detener sus maldiciónes internas hacía Freed.

Conformé la herida del [Peón] sanaba, el Ángel Caído que empezó todo esto miró su oportunidad para salir con victoria y completar la misión que tanto les costó.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Raynare tiró a Donaseek a un lado y se precepito contra Asia. Ya en sus brazos, ella voló hacia arriba y atravesó el techo teniendo a la chica consigo.

—¡¿Qué hacés insensata?! —reclamo el otro caído.

—¡Vamos a completar esto si o sí, está noche o nunca!

—¡Yuuma! —Hyodou le señalo furiosamente. Una flama ardía en su ojos.

—¡Mi nombre es Raynare, un asqueroso demonio de clase baja como tú no tiene derecho a pronunciarlo!

Kanzaki estaba por detener su huida, la vaina perfectamente pudo golpear su pecho si no fuera por el grito que llegó desde la entrada a la casa.

—¡Espera!

Carmesí. El color que anunciaba la llegada de una princesa capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso, era Rias Gremory.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Hace unos minutos.

—Algo no me cuadra... En la segunda solicitud, tiene que andar algo mal —Akeno declaró estando pensativa.

"Bip", "Bip".

Un sonido tuvo orígen en el sofá de la habitación.

Kiba reviso lo que era, nada más que un teléfono.

—¿Hola? —el [Caballero] contesto a la misteriosa llamada.

—《_..._》—en el otro lado no hubo respuesta al instante—. 《_¡Hey! ¿Saben? No creo que su chico pervertido la este pasando muy bien que digamos_》

Rias se levantó de golpe y tomo el teléfono ella misma. No le agradó mucho el tono que fue usado.

—¿Quién es usted? Más le vale identificarse en el nombre de Gr-

—《_Gremory, ¿no es así?_》 —la repentina seriedad se extendió entre todos los miembros del supuesto club de Investigación de lo Oculto—. 《_Yo te recomendaría ir a dónde está Hyoudo Issei, por su propio bien_》

Con un gesto rápido, Akeno empezó a formar un circulo carmesí que teletransportaria a todos a la ubicación.

—《_Una cosita más, ¿harían el favor de regresarle este dispositivo a Kamijou Touma-chan?_》

Tras la extraña solicitud, la llamada se cortó.

—«_Oh bueno, supongo que fue suficiente_» —el chico observo directamente a la casa enfrente suyo—. «_Depende de ustedes, Kamiyan, Nee-chin, Itsuwa-nee_»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Rias, estás aquí! Un momento... ¡¿Todos están aquí?! —la cada vez más opaca luz carmesí invadía el rostro desconcertado de Touma.

Sólo tras llegar, Rias reviso rápidamente a Issei que todavía estaba en el suelo.

—Lo siento, Buchou, lo volví a hacer... —dijo con un rostro afligido.

—No debes disculparte, fui yo quién te envío a este lugar.

Kanzaki y Itsuwa se mantuvieron neutrales ante la llegada del Clan Gremory, el único motivo por el que no habían roto su guardia eran Donaseek y Freed.

Tomando pie otra vez, el [Rey] miró intimidantemente a Donaseek.

—Te lo dije ese día, ¿acaso no me escuchaste...? —Rias parecía mantenerse, pero la furia hervía dentro ella—. Hphm, decepcionante, yo pensaba que eras más Inteligente.

Un paso.

Otro paso.

Donaseek podía sentir como su hora llegaba, su vida terminaría gracias a la "Princesa de la Destrucción", todo por la imprudencia de seguir a Kokabiel.

Para empezar, Donaseek sabía de su reciente mala relación con el líder de todos los Ángeles Caídos, así que, ¿cuál era la garantía de que sus palabras fueran ciertas?

—¡M-momento, Rias! ¡Piensa esto con estrategia! —Kamijou Touma se interpuso en el camino hacía el Ángel Caído—. Puede revelarte qué planean. Raynare, la que atacó a Hyoudo-senpai, mencionó que tenían uno... Además, arrebatar vidas tan vanalmente no sería mejor a las acciones de ellos..

¿Por qué Kamijou Touma era tan aferrado a la idea de no arrebatar una vida? La chica Gremory no paraba de preguntarse en la ya larga lista de preguntas que tenía sobre el desafortunado.

Primero con Vaizor la otra noche, ahora estaba evitando que liberase su poder contra Donaseek.

Está no era la manera en que su Clan actuaba, pero Kamijou tenía razón está vez. Ya le explicaría todo lo que conllevaba desafíarla.

—... Sabes lo que podrían hacerle en Grigori, ¿verdad?

—«_¿Grigori...?_» Me hago una idea... Pero me mantengo firme, no sería mejor de lo que hacen ellos —Kamijou sonrió comprensivamente—. Debe ser juzgado, al igual que te lo sugerí con Vaizor... Al final, es elección tuya, Rias Gremory.

Touma no era ignorante. Comprendía cada vez mejor lo que ocurría cada que las "Facciones", (como Kiba les llamo), tenían roces hostiles entre sí.

Destruir. Era la salida en todas las ocasiones... Pero no está vez, ¿cuál era la respuesta entonces? Se encontraba en las palabras del chico desafortunado. Eliminar al caído en el lugar era dejarse llevar por la irá, aún había una salida que podía traer beneficios mayores.

También Rias se dió cuenta, sólo sugirió eso con Donaseek, no con el sacerdote, exorcista o cuál sea el oficio de Freed. Kamijou no se oponía a que le pasará cualquier cosa porque no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

—"Sigh", ganas tú, Kamijou —Rias apagó gradualmente el aura que se aremolinaba en su mano. Era verdadera energía de destrucción.

El caído estaba atónito, iba a recibir una clara reprimenda por sus acciones, pero sobreviviría.

Todo gracias al chico de los rumores. "Destruirá todas las ilusiones", era parte de lo que se decía y se acaba de confirmar en parte.

—Ohohohoho, ¿no es impedimento para probar que tanto puede soportar? —chispas saltaron de los dedos de Akeno—. Ufufufu~

Touma, Issei, Itsuwa y Donaseek palidecieron por igual.

—«_¡Buchou, ¿a dónde se va su sentido común?! ¡Mejor que se guarde ese sadismo para castigar a los que se llevaron a Asia!_»

—Señorita Gremory —finalmente el caído hablo—, cooperare con ustedes siempre y cuando alejé a la mujer sádica de mi vista.

Los ojos de Akeno se nublaron ante la depresión de no poder castigar por si misma al ángel caído. Tremendo bajón, hasta salió de la casa y se sentó en la entrada murmurando algo.

—Q-que chica tan interesante... Je... Jeje —Kamijou puso una mano sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza. no había forma en que Itsuwa limpiara de sus recuerdos lo que acaba de ver.

—Es un alivio —Donaseek se puso de pie y tomo posición frente a ambos grupos—. Bien, ¿qué quieren saber? ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—¡Habla! ¡¿Para qué necesitan a Asia?!

—"Sigh", suponía que preguntarías eso —manteniendo gestos neutrales, señalo al lugar donde la Espada de luz que Freed lanzó se le había clavado a Issei—. Ya sabrás a qué me refiero.

—... El poder con que la chica sano a Hyoudo, ¿no es así? —la más rápida en llegar a lo que el caído se refería fue Kanzaki.

—Ding, dong. La señorita de la gran coleta ha acertado. Si les debo ser específico, ese no es un poder, magia o habilidad cualquiera —Donaseek continúo señalando a Issei, pero está vez a su brazo izquierdo donde yacia el guantelete rojo—. Es un Sacred Gear, lleva de nombre [Twilight Healing] y posee la extraordinaria habilidad de curar las heridas de todos los seres por igual... Puede que hasta las del muchacho con el Imagine Breaker. Gracias a ese poder, Asia Argento gano el apodo de "Santa Doncella".

En mente, Touma se negó a la idea. No tenía tanta suerte como para algo así de conveniente.

—La "Santa Doncella", con su poder podía sanar a todos, sacerdotes, exorcistas... Demonios —el rostro de Donaseek se oscureció—. Un día, lo hizo, sano a un demonio. En ese momento comenzó el efecto domino que acabó con la reputación de que el nombre de "Santa Doncella" gozaba y iglesia católica como institución la negó por su sola existencia.

—Ellos... —si Issei estaba furioso, ahora estaba tratando de contenerse para no desquitarse con la pared o con los muebles—. «_La iglesia le hizo eso... Y el Díos que ella adoraba no hizo..._»

—¿Y qué piensan hacer? —Kiba había mostrado una anormal hostilidad todo este tiempo, más exactamente, desde que descubrió que la persona tendída en el suelo era Freed.

—Por "órdenes" —acompaño la palabra con comillas hechas con sus dedos—, de Azazel, debemos obtener su Sacred Gear para usarlo a beneficio nuestro, Raynare conoce mejor los detalles.

—¿A qué vienen esas comillas? —preguntó la peliroja.

—Cuando creía que me ibas a eliminar, pensé mejor las cosas... Algo no me huele bien detrás de las ordenes esas, pero no logro desentrañar que es.

De parte del Clan Gremory, era lo que necesitaban saber.

Rias y Akeno deducieron que usaban el pueblo como escondite, he de ahí la alta presencia de Ángeles Caídos en las últimas semanas.

En cuanto a Kamijou, Itsuwa y Kanzaki, aún tenían algo que debían conocer.

—Antes de se lo lleven —a la par, Kanzaki cerró los ojos reflexionando sobre algo y retiró a Nanasen—, ¿a dónde se dirigió la tal Raynare?

—Uhh, yo lo sé. Asia me dijo que se ubicaban en la iglesia a las afueras... —Issei colocó todas sus fuerzas en no caerse.

—Ya veo...

Sin decir nada más, la chica Amakusa y la Santa se dirigieron a la salida y posteriormente se pudo ver como estaban esperando en la banqueta.

Era obvio que estaban esperando a Kamijou Touma, pero el tenía unas cosas más que aclarar.

—Rias, ¿qué harán ustedes?

En lugar de decirlo en voz alta, Rias acercó a Kamijou y le murmuró algo al oído. Claro, si era lógico que esa fuera la siguiente acción del Clan.

—Entiendo. Por cualquier cosa, pueden contactarme... —Touma checo sus bolsillos pero no estaba ahí—. ¡¿Y mi celular?!

—Kamijou-chan, ¿acaso es este?

Koneko le mostró una de sus más preciadas posesiones.

—«_Este Kamijou-san no aguantaría perder otro de estos_»

Touma le sacudío un poco el cabello a Koneko antes de tomar el teléfono y salir de la casa para unirse a Kanzaki y Itsuwa.

—¡Kamijou-san! ¿Qué haces? —Issei casi lo detenía.

—¿No es obvio? Ir por Asia.

Era increíble como se aprendió su nombre sólo por las menciones que se hicieron a este.

—¿Por qué? No es algo que tenga que ver con ustedes... Fue mi culpa en un inicio —contesto Hyoudo con clara y nueva expresión afligida.

—Hyoudo-senpai —llamo Touma por una última vez—, no se necesita motivos para salvar a alguien que esta sufriendo ante tus ojos, no se necesita alguno para proteger su "mundo".

Tal dicho iluminó la mente de issei. Acciones despreocupadas incluso por desconocidos...

—«_Asia... Te prometo que será como te dije el día que encontramos aquella ave, podrás ver cosas nuevas, seguir maravillandote... ¡Así será!_» —aunque Hyoudo Issei sabía que Rias iba a hacer algo con este imprevisto, quería salir corriendo y decirle a Kamijou que se uniría a su grupo con tal de rescatar a Asia en este mismo instante.

Hubo quien escucho absolutamente todo.

Estaba asqueado, Freed sentía que golpear su cabeza contra el suelo era algo todavía más piadoso.

—Jye, je, je... Ja, jajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Que lastima! —se levantó de golpe, recupero la consciencia sin que nadie se enterase—. ¡No podrás llegar a tiempo, demonio que pretende ser un heroe!

—[¡Boost!] —grito el Sacred Gear de Issei para posteriormente estrellarse en el rostro de Freed y lanzarlo contra la pared que acabo destruída tras un impacto de esa magnitud.

—Geh, geh, eso es piadoso para todo lo que has hecho.

Donaseek no quitaba los ojos del guantelete que ese Sacred Gear manifestaba. Al inicio no entendia porque, pero ahora ya sabía que lo hacía tan peligroso.

—_«Raynare, eres muy tonta al creer que es un [Twice Critical]... Hmph, supongo que es la manera en que calmas tu miedo_»

**Parte 3**

Tras dejar seguro al hombre y contener a Freed y Donaseek, el Clan Gremory regresó al viejo edificio de la Academia para Señoritas.

Nada más llegar, Rias comenzó a poner a todos en orden entre los miembros de sus subordinados

—Asi son las cosas... —Koneko, que sonaba somnolienta, había prestado atención a todo lo que decían Rias, Issei o Akeno.

—Ya veo —dijo Rias a la par que se levantó y puso al lado de Akeno—. De ser por mi, solo iríamos Akeno y yo en el caso, pero...

—Buchou... Tengo que ir, ¡le dije a Asia que la vería una vez más!

Había una clara mezcla de emociones en la voz del [Peón, enojo, tristeza, frustración, una sopa de emociones en su punto máximo de ebullición.

—Ella es una devota a Dios, alguien que trabaja con Ángeles —el tono del [Rey] se elevo gradualmente—, aún así, ¿vas a rescatarla? Tienes que ser consciente que pones en riesgo tu vida.

—De ser necesario, iría yo solo.

—¡Eso nos afectaría a todos! Eres un demonio de la Casa Gremory, no puedes actuar de manera tan imprudente. En especial porque la relación entre Ángeles Caídos y Demonios no es simple, y esa chica... Pertenece a la Facción de Díos.

—¡Pero ella no es ni de cerca nuestra enemiga!

Tanto Rías como Issei se miraban con ferocidad, parecía que ninguno estaba parpadeando.

—Buchou, ¿no fuiste tú quién dijo que la manera de los Gremory es destruir a sus enemigos? No podemos mostrarles un rastro de debilidad... Y aún así, seguiste el consejo de Kamijou Touma, ¿acaso él no pertenece a una "Facción de la Ciencia"?

La compostura de Rias casi se rompe en ese momento.

Aquellos que se atrevían a desafíar al Clan Gremory debían ser destruídos, era un hecho que Rias tenía grabado en su mente más que nada.

—Eso es diferente, y lo sabes. Una maga, una Santa y él, aquello que posee no pertenece a la magia o ciencia, por eso puede caminar tan fácil entre ambos "Mundos". No intentes imponer nuestras reglas en alguien que las traspasa con facilidad.

No había error en lo que su ama decía. Al no conocer el orígen de su poder, Kamijou Touma era una "trotamundos" para las facciones.

—Pese a todo, ¿aún sientes el deseo que acudir al rescate de tu amiga?

—«_No voy a dudar... ¡En ningún momento! ¡No puedo permítirme eso!_» ¡Por supuesto! Tengo cosas que debo decirle... Cosas que prometerle... No importa que sea tan débil, ¡lo haré!

Los otros miembros del club de Investigación de lo Oculto se desconcertaron ante la reacción de Issei. Esa determinación era admirable

—Tehe...

La mujer más joven de la familia Gremory soltó una risa y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Issei. Tal acción repentina sorprendió al chico.

—«_Mirar las hazañas de Kamijou y su grupo debió de conmocionarlo_» Issei, ¿crees que el [Peón] es una pieza débil? —de nueva cuenta el tablero apareció en las manos de la chica—. Siguiendo las reglas del ajedrez, cuando el [Peón] alcanza territorio enemigo puede cambiarse por cualquier otra pieza a excepción del [Rey]. Algo similar se aplica a los peones del sistema [Evil Pieces, es una habilidad que llámamos Promoción.

—«_¿Cambiarse de [Pieza]? Buchou, eso significa..._»

—No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que resucitaste como demonio, por lo que aún posees limitaciones, una de ellas es no tener acesso a la pieza más poderosa, la [Reina]. Sin importar eso, sigue dándote grandes ventajas si gritas "Promoción" desde lo más profundo de tu ser —como para resaltar la conclusión de su explicación, dió una media vuelta.

—Issei-kun —dijo Akeno—, los Sacred Gears ser verán impulsados por una cosa, los deseos del portador. Toma firmemente tus Ilusiones y transformarlas en un sólido e inquebrantable deseo que te impulse adelante.

Antes de que Issei pudiera decir otra palabra, Rias y Akeno salieron al pasillo y cerraron las puertas de la habitación.

—¿Ah? ¡¿B-Buchou?! ¡¿Himejima-senpai?!

El [Peón] observo el destello rojo que se colo por los huecos de las puertas, eso significaba que usaron el círculo de teletransportación.

—¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí o haremos nuestra parte? —preguntó Kiba con una confianza elevada.

—¿Nuestra?

—Claro, todo lo que Buchou estuvo diciendo era el indicador de que podias ir si así lo quieres. Por supuesto, no te vamos a dejar solo.

—¿Vamos? Koneko-chan, tú...

—No conocemos a Asia Argento, pero somos camaradas al final del día —cada una de las palabras del "chico guapo" alzaban la confianza en Issei—. Te apoyaremos.

—Ustedes...

No había tiempo que perder, era momento de volver a saltar a la acción.

—¡Iremos de una buena vez, espera por nosotros, Asia! —grito Hyoudo Issei con el estusiasmo y valentía que nacía en lo profundo de su corazón.

El deseo de traer sana y salva a Asia Argento, salvarla incluso cuando al Dios que ella rezaba no lo hizo, se arraigó en su corazón.

... ... ...

... ... ...

El otro grupo estaba a nada de llegar a la iglesia a las afueras de Kuoh.

—Oye, Kanzaki... ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de la "Santa Doncella"?—cuestiono Kamijou.

—Solo era un rumor que surgió de la Iglesia Católica. No me sorprende que la iglesia Anglicana no supiera nada, seguramente eran de las cosas que la Mano Derecha de Díos no quería que nadie supiera... Si es que eran conscientes de la existencia de los Sacred Gears en primer lugar.

—"Sigh", apuesto a que Fiamma o Terra sabían algo al respecto, solamente lo ignoraban porque no era importante para sus planes.

En un transcurso de 25 minutos, la iglesia de aspecto lúgubre estaba frente a grupo.

Para el aspecto que tenía, no parecía algo en las condiciones para albergar gente, ¿acaso estuvo abandonada mucho tiempo?

No debían lanzarse, hacer algo precipitado podría poner en alerta a todos lo que estaban dentro de la iglesia y arruinar todo.

—Este es el plan; tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible a la entrada de la iglesia, por lo que Rias dijo supongo que habra exorcistas y caídos dentro, tenemos que ser precavidos ante ellos —en un intento de que su plan fuera más claro, Kamijou utilizó los dedos para las señales.

Itsuwa y Kanzaki sólo se confundieron más.

Mientras intentaban trazar su plan, sombras cubrieron la luna con sus enormes alas de negro azabache.

—Touma-san, ¿eso no pertenece a...? —señalo Itsuwa.

Kamijou y Kanzaki prestaron atención al lugar donde su amiga señalaba.

En una pequeña zona tupida por árboles, diferentes círculos mágicos de color rojo danzaban en el aire junto a una figura que en su espalda cargaba con alas teñidas en negro. Mirando atentamente al centro, dos chicas de grado superior se ubicaban allí, eran Himejima Akeno y Rias Gremory, la [Reina] y el [Rey] deteniendo a una otra chica.

—Cumplio a su palabra... Tenemos que movernos, es nuestra chance.

... ... ...

... ... ...

La sangre que provenía del corte limpio en su muñeca derecha marcó un largo y fino camino de esta.

—Tremendo hijo de... —el hombre acomodó sus ropas con la única mano restante—. No voy a perder mi posibilidad de sobrevivir por tus estupideces... Freed Sellzen.

**Parte 4**

Ante la [Torre, el [Caballero] y [Peón, la iglesia se cernía con la ayuda de pilares deteriorados por el tiempo.

—Podemos excluir los dormitorios y el santuario, los Sacerdotes Exiliados suelen hacer modificaciones solo por el ocio de causarle disgustos a Díos, y al hacerlo es común que usen el sótano para que nadie sospeche de sus rituales —revelo Kiba señalando el mapa de la iglesia—. Si encontramos a Kamijou-san y al resto, podríamos buscar juntos el sótano.

—Uhm... Si Touma-chan y las otras dos chicas son tan especiales... ¿Index-tan también lo será? —Koneko preguntó aparentemente a nadie.

—Uhm, me pregunto que habrá pasado para que empezarás a llamarlo "Touma-chan".

—Cuando hablo con él... Siento como si hablara con una chica... —confeso Koneko sin emoción en su rostro.

Issei tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Hubiera fallado de no ser por Kiba que le puso una mano en el hombro derecho y murmuró algo.

—Vaya, todavía puedes levantar bandera con Koneko-san.

Sudor frío descendió por el cuello del [Peón] Gremory.

—¿Es correcto decir eso en una situación cómo está?

—Je, no, pero sirve para aligerar el ambiente, después de todo... No falta mucho para que lleguemos

Estaban absolutamente a nada de la puerta exterior de la iglesia. Hubieran cruzado el umbral de no ser porque un sonido les llamo la atención.

—Psst, chicos, por aquí.

Detrás de ellos, Kamijou y el resto se hicieron presentes.

Nadie pudo predecir lo que ocurrió a continuación nada más trataron de acercarse.

"Swing!".

Un ángel caído de género femenino se lanzó a por Touma consiguiendo atraparlo y alzarlo varios metros en el aire.

—Ya saben que estamos aquí.

Kiba y Kanzaki iban a detener al caído de una vez, fue el grito de Touma lo que los freno.

—¡Entren rápido! ¡Saquen a Asia del lugar, yo me encargo de ella!

La euforia en su voz era indicador de que confiaba en que lidiaria con la situación, Kanzaki, Issei y Itsuwa tuvieron que aceptarlo a regañadientes y seguir a Koneko y Kiba al interior de la iglesia.

—Ulala, pero si es el señor "Superior a Dios" —la voz del ángel caído parecía estar entre la de un adolescente y una adulta—, ¡más te vale hacer honor a tus apodos, demonio invisible!

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... ¿Kamijou-chan estará bien? —Koneko preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

—Siempre sale victorioso incluso de las situaciones más inusuales —respondio Kanzaki—, no fue por nada se declaró enemigo del mundo una vez y... Consiguió salir.

Los tres demonios de la Casa Gremory ensancharon sus ojos ante lo que dijo la Santa.

—¿D-desafio al mundo? —Kiba era el que aún conservaba su habla por el asombro.

—Jezz, esa es historia de otro día.

Itsuwa los arrojo de nuevo a la realidad, justamente eso necesitaban porque estaban por entrar al santuario.

Se esperaban una multitud de exorcistas y sacerdotes, pero no había nada de eso, sólo un altar al fondo y nada más.

—Nuestro camino al sótano está libre, sólo debemos encontrar la entrada.

Tras lo dicho por Kiba, recorrieron el santuario de arriba a abajo buscando una forma de acceder al sótano.

La atención de la maga Amakusa fue llamada por el altar. Lo examinó al fondo y en el descubrió una puerta secreta.

—¡Lo encontré! —grito Itsuwa con felicidad.

Tal felicidad fue efímera, pues un llamado desgarrador tuvo orígen en la entrada.

—¡Detenganlo, es su oportunidad!

Pudieron observarlo; Donaseek estaba en ese lugar con una mano faltante y algunas zonas de su cuerpo estaban magulladas. No necesitaban que les dijera que había pasado, pues el responsable de su actual estado quebró una ventana y entro disparando.

—¡Hyaajajajaja, no podrán acercarse a Asia-tan, lo lamento Demonios! —los ánimos del loco sacerdote Sellzen se mermaron tras lo que dijo—. Hyoa, soy malo con los honoríficos de Japón.

Sin tiempo para pensar, respirar, parpadear, cualquiera de esas acciones vitales, un objeto de colosal peso impacto contra el brazo de Freed. Parecía estar bien, pero no podía ser más falso porque un crujido hizo eco en el lugar.

—Yo lo parare, ustedes sigan a Hyoudo Issei y apoyenlo —ordeno Kanzaki.

Sabiendo que Sellzen buscaba ganar tiempo, el resto del equipo entro a las escaleras que dirigían al punto final.

Todo se mantuvo oscuro durante unos segundos, posteriormente la tenue luz de múltiples velas y lámparas fue la única fuente que hacía posible mirar con claridad.

—Estaran en las sombras... —todos imitaron lo sigiloso que se mantenía Kiba a excepción de Koneko quien con su olfato ya sabía dónde estaban.

"Blinch!"

No sirvió de mucho, una cruz hecha para aparentar ser un objeto punzocortante surgió de la nada frente a Issei y tuvo que ser Itsuwa quien lo detuviera con su lanza y Koneko la que retuviera el brazo de la persona.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Creí que estarían defendiendo la cámara tras la puerta al final del pasillo! —Issei dijo conforme activaba su Sacred Gear, la joya que brilló en verde cegó temporalmente a los enemigos.

"Slash!"

—Las prisas del momento deben ser la causa —la espada del [Caballero] chocaba y partía las Espada de Luz que los sacerdotes habían creado de la nada—, supongo que mi odio por los sacerdotes da sus frutos —pese a sonar como una broma, Kiba hablo con seriedad.

Su espada corto como papel las de los Sacerdotes, en ello Issei y Itsuwa fueron espectadores de esa espada envolviéndose en sombras.

—Es un... —tras lo que hablo Touma, Itsuwa podía deducir que era.

—Holy Eraser —revelo en una posición para defensa y ataques mayor—, una espada de oscuridad hecha para devorar a la luz.

—Asi que también tienes un Sacred Gear...

Issei también iba tomar posición de

ataque al igual que los demás, Kiba se lo negó y indico con nada más que expresiones lo que debía hacer.

—«_Entonces... Vamos a probarlo_». ¡¡¡Promoción a [Torre]!!! —el aire en sus pulmones estuvo al límite, la gema del guantelete volvió a brillar.

Con la Promoción activa, Hyoudo se dirigió a la puerta al final del pasillo golpeando a todos exocistas o sacerdotes renegados que se le cruzaban en el camino hasta llegar a la puerta.

—[¡Boost!]

Está no cedía, no fue hasta un poderoso golpe del guantelete rojo que se abrió violentamente trayendo consigo que el lugar de la ceremonia fuera visible.

Al final de la habitación, el objeto más llamativo era una enorme cruz que parecía alternar entre el negro y azul con alguna clase de líneas verdes que se semejaban a circuitos, todas las líneas se dirigían a..

—¡Asia!

La chica aparentaba llevar tiempo en esa cruz, se veía muy débil, tanto que apenas y movió la cabeza cuando Issei le llamo.

—Ho, pero si es el intento de héroe —una voz femenina llena de perversión y hostilidad surgió de un lado de la cruz—, no es un gusto que llegaras, Demonio de clase baja.

—Me llamo Hyoudo Issei, y viene a rescatar a Asia, Yuu...—un ligero piquete atacó al corazón del chico—. Raynare.

A diferencia de casi dos horas, el ángel caído no perdió la calma porque alguien a quien ella consideraba "inferior" la llamase por su nombre.

—¡Aaaaaahh, duele!

En la distracción, una luz esmeralda escapo del cuerpo de Asia y envolvió a Raynare.

—¡Finalmente, es todo mío! ¡No solo me hará suprema, también lograra que sea reconocida con [Twilight Healing]!

—¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

Issei se posicionó cara a cara con Asia. Ella no se movía, estaba pálida, fría, apenas y su pulso era detectable...

—¿No lo sabías? Aquellos portadores que pierden su Sacred Gear perderán la vida en minutos.

—¡Tienes que estar-!

—Hpff, tu estupidez no tiene límite, ir tras alguien de la Facción de Dios... ¡Deberías saber lo que conlleva!

Raynare atacó primero y uso una lanza para tratar de inmovilizar a Hyoudo perforando sus piernas.

Para evitarlo, Hyoudo salto a un lado, atrás y adelante en un intento de empezar a acercarse.

Su oponente estaba por contraatacar cuando su verdadera estrategia salió a la luz.

Estando Promocionado a [Torre, era posible utilizar fuerza superior a la que tendría normalmente.

Con esa brutal fuerza, Issei hizo temblar el suelo y a Raynare.

—¡Esa chica rinde tributo a Díos, pero en ningún momento fue salvada por él! ¡Así que yo lo haré, me aseguraré de que Asia sonría una día más, y todos los días por venir! —estaba liberando todo el rencor que guardaba contra el Ángel conocido como Raynare.

Ella tenía que mente empalar a Hyoudo con una Lanza de Luz en su trayecto, solamente que gracias a lo que atravesó el techo no pudo conseguirlo.

El polvo de la caída se disperso revelando una gran cantidad de plumas negras flotando en la aire.

—¿... Mittel? —la ansiedad, desconcierto y un inexplicable temor recorrió el cuerpo de Raynare.

Del polvo que rodeaba a su inconciente compañera, un chico normal de preparatoria se levantó victorioso.

**Parte 5**

—¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué haces?!

La altura no causaba problemas, eran las múltiples vueltas que estaba dando lo que no dejaba las cosas fáciles para Kamijou.

Sin entender porque, el ángel caído que lo llevo a volar detuvo la mano izquierda de Touma con algo que simulaba a un clavo, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre desaparecierón en el aire.

—¡Agh!

—¡Aaww, que decepción! ¡No pensé que el famoso Imagine Breaker de los rumores no fuera suficiente para negar las habilidades de la gran Mittel, osea yo!

—«_Ella piensa que reside en mi mano izquierda..._»

¿Acaso era tan despistada, o es qué los rumores que ella escucho no eran del todo claros? Como sea, Kamijou Touma iba aprovechar un error de tal calibre para inclinar la balanza a su favor.

Por más desconcertante que sonara, iba a necesitar de la mala suerte.

El sonido de algo romperse aturdio los oídos de Mittel seguido de una extrema fatiga y el aumento del peso que cargaba durante su vuelo.

Tomando el riesgo, Touma apretó las alas del ángel caído y empezó a negarlas al igual que con Raynare aquel domingo.

Sin sus fuerzas, Mittel perdía altura y para no hacerlo se desharia de lo que ya consideraba peso muerto. No contaba con el factor que caracterizaba la vida de Kamijou Touma, la mala suerte.

Tras recibir un golpe con el codo, empezó a girar sobre si mismo y en el proceso los zapatos del chico se desamarraron quedando la cinta alrededor de la pierna de Mittel.

El afecto de látigo empujó todavía más abajo al ángel caído, una caída libre era inminente.

—¡Lo sabía...! ¡Eres peligroso!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Antes de renegarle, un ala envuelta en electricidad desvío la trayectoria del impacto que sería en la maleza alrededor de la iglesia al techo de la construcción.

—Ara, ara~ No pensaba que fuera a ser tan potente.

Las ropas de Akeno habían cambiado por las de una sacerdotisa, era un símbolo de que uso su verdadero poder.

"Thump!".

Aquella chica a la detenían resultó ser un ángel caído que hace segundos sobrevolaba al [Rey] y [Reina] para acabar recibiendo uno de los potentes rayos de Akeno y perder una de sus alas. Ahora estaba en la tierra tratando de detener el sangrado en su espalda.

—... Akeno, ¿eso es normal?

Rias señalo al ala, ambas chicas divisaron como seguía electrocutada y parecía estar telerigida al objeto que flotaba cerca.

—Buchou, ¿no es ese...?

—K-Kamijou... Lo que decía de su mala suerte era verdad, je

—¡Que desgraciaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Yendo más allá de Rias y Akeno, la trayectoria del impacto que Touma y Mittel recibirían pasó a ser el edificio de la iglesia.

Ninguno iba a salir bien de eso, así que no tenía sentido en competir por ver quién cruzaba primero el techo.

"Crash!".

Lo dicho, cruzaron el techo al mismo tiempo y con la misma cantidad de daño. Mirando el lado amable...

—«_No vamos a pasar del santuario... ¿Verdad?_» —pobre Kamijou, no debió pensar así.

Una ola de aire los golpeó como un objeto que pesará toneladas.

Mittel prometía que pudo ver a Freed siendo golpeado en la barbilla y salir hacia arriba inconsciente.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Chipas volaban por el lugar con cada roce que la espada del Sacerdote Exiliado tenía con Nanasen.

Kanzaki no había hecho ni siquiera su primer ataque con la vaina de la espada y ya estaba poniendo en problemas al oponente. ¿El resultado de estaba decidido? No, no lo estaría hasta el momento en que Freed se diera por vencido, se entregará o huyera.

Perdiendo la "tranquilidad", el exorcista disparo múltiples veces en intento por acertarle al cuerpo de la Santa, se estaba desesperando.

—¿Acabaste? —respondio sin inmutarse.

Su velocidad era tanta que nisiquiera se miró el momento en que Kanzaki evitó, desvío o pulverizó las balas.

Deseaba escupir sus palabras llenas de veneno contra la Santa, pero Freed no tendria el gusto porque Kanzaki hizo su primer y único movimiento.

Despegando del suelo y trazando una parábola, colocó sus piernas contra la pared de la entrada usándola para el impulso.

Cuando la vaina tocó su espalda, los dados fueron hechados.

Freed intentó interceptarla en el aire, no hubo marcha atrás para cuando la vaina surgió y lo golpeó desde abajo en la barbilla, eso era suficiente para caer inconsciente. Antes de que pasará, el transtornado exorcista juro mirar a dos sombras atravesar el techo pero fueron alcanzandos por la onda de aire y empujados todavía más abajo, es decir, al sótano.

Mientras unos caían, otro salía disparado por el mismo lugar sin posibilidad de moverse.

Kanzaki hizo caso omiso con la creencia de que ya no se movería, antes de eso era más una excusa interna para no tener que confrontarlo nuevamente. Si había algo básico para ella, era no matar y una horrible persona como Freed no era excepción al principio.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Y volvemos al presente, con Kamijou Touma y Mittel entrando en escena al enfrentamiento de Raynare y Hyoudo Issei.

—T... ¡T-tú! —el ángel caído reconoció a la persona que se puso de pie, era quien infundo su corazón con miedo.

También era su oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, Hyoudo Issei y Kamijou Touma por igual y cumplir con la ceremonia para obtener el [Twilight Healing] por completo, todavía faltaba un pasó más aunque ya estaba en su cuerpo.

—¡Sacred Gear!

—[¡Boost!]

—¡Tú y tu maldito [Twice Critical]! ¡¿Crees que con esa porquería alcanzarás a Raynare-sama?!

Se iba a librar de esa molestia de una buena vez, su plan consistía en usar la lanza, dañar el hombro y separar el brazo izquierdo que es donde estaba el guantelete.

—¡Esto lo aprendí de un amigo!

Hábilmente la lanza fue evadía con Issei dando 1/4 de vuelta y dejando sólo un ataque, un puñetazo con su puño derecho mientras estaba Promovido a [Torre].

"Crack!".

—¡Ghhhajh!

Pese a perder el equilibrio, Raynare perforó el brazo y piernas de Hyoudo múltiples veces antes de llegar al suelo, era satisfactorio ver derramada la sangre de su enemigo.

—¡¡¡Raynare!!!

Otro puñetazo llegó al rostro del Ángel Caído, está vez era el puño izquierdo de ese chico.

—¡¿Qué eres tú?! ¡Alejate de mí!

Sacó la lanza de las piernas de Hyoudo y apunto al estómago de Kamijou, sólo la punta perforó antes de que fuera negada por Imagine Breaker.

No sé detuvo ahí y rasguño el pecho del desafortunado con sus afiladas uñas que bien podrían ser garras, tras un daño así, Raynare pateó a ambos lejos de ella.

No conformé, creó una nueva lanza y un hexágono púrpura apareció en la otra mano formando una esfera con magia, arrojó las dos contra el asesino de Ilusiones y el [Peón] de Gremory.

Issei vómito una cantidad terrible de sangre al sentir su estómago perforado nuevamente, sufría tanto que deseaba terminar con la agonía

Touma trató de bloquearla con su mano derecha, la adrenalina del momento le hizo olvidar que para Demonios y Ángeles Caídos usar sólo la palma no era suficiente, tenía que aplastar la magia para negarla por completo.

La esfera perdió masa al estar en contacto con Imagine Breaker, tristemente no era lo suficiente y acabo por ir abajo y explotar las baldosas donde Kamijou y Hyoudo estaban.

Una sonrisa satisfecha se formaba en el rostro de Raynare, ya no le importaba que la puerta retumbara por momentos antes de romperse y que Toujou Koneko, Yuuto Kiba, Itsuwa y Kanzaki Kaori estuvieran al inicio del pasillo, todos los sacerdotes derrotados atrás y ellos listos para finalizar todo.

Ya no importaba, Raynare se sentía satisfecho con ver como fallaban. Había arrebatado la vida de Asia Argento, Hyoudo Issei y Kamijou Touma... ¿Realmente lo consiguió?

—Dijiste, que si qué era... —ropa chamuscada y manchada de sangre propia, rasguños por todos lados y hematomas, apesar de todo eso, Kamijou Touma se levantó—. Sólo soy un chico normal de preparatoria...

—¡Khg, yo voy a... Voy a-

—[¡Boost!]

—¡Voy a extenderle una mano a esa chica, pese a que su Dios no lo hizo! —clamo Issei levantadose y sacando la Lanza de Luz que se encontraba en su estómago.

—N-no pue-ede... ¡No puede estar pasado!

—[¡Boost!]

—Un chico normal... Que se opone a tu ceremonia, ¡a tus intensiones! —la adrenalina cargaba la voz de Touma—. ¡No puedes creer que le harías tanto mal a esa chica sólo por las ordenes de alguien y nadie se opondria a tu injusticia! ¡Por eso, si sigues creyendo de esa forma...!

—¡Yo voy a rescatar a Asia, no solo por mi deseo, si no por los que ella anhele cumplir mañana, al día siguiente y en todo el futuro por venir!

—¡Voy a destruir tu maldita ilusión!

—[¡Boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!]

Corrieron con toda la fuerza que podían poner en sus piernas, la presión era tal que cada paso se sentía gigantesco, como un titán.

Raynare entro en crisis y comenzó a lanzar esferas a diestra y siniestra sin éxito, ¡todas eran evadidas por Issei o negadas por Touma con un puñetazo asombroso!

En un parpadeo, tenía a Touma enfrente suyo. Busco empujarlo pero él lo evadió como si sintiera que ya iba a hacer eso.

La percepción del Ángel Caído perdio sentido al recibir el impacto entero del Imagine Breaker, perder todas sus fuerzas junto a que su fosas nasales sangraran era el empuje al punto de quiebre.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves, humano hereje?!

—¡¡¡Yuumaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Issei sostuvo la pierna e impidió que Raynare alcanzará un vuelo para escapar aprovechando la inercia.

Nuevamente formó una esfera de magia que chocó con el guantelete de rojo y verde resplandeciente.

Ella se empezó a ver superada por el [Peón]. El límite llegó y el puño de aspecto dragonico que Issei cargaba finalmente se estrelló en la mejilla de Raynare.

—¡Aaaaaghh! «_¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo pueden un asqueroso demonio de clase baja con [Twice Critical] y un humano que no tiene reputación más que rumores, superarme???!!!_»

Posterior a su impacto, una línea curva se trazo para su caída a la par de sentir sus alas desaparecer. Kamijou Touma aprovecho la oportunidad y la separó de todo su poder.

El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, pero al fin, Raynare dejo de interponerse en el camino para rescatar a Asia Argento.

**Conclusión**

The world becomes a fantasy.

Rias Gremory y Himejima Akeno llegaron a la habitación donde la ceremonia estaba llevándose acabo hace poco.

Tras la derrota de Raynare, fue atada en la cruz después de que Issei bajara a Asia. Mittel pago su sobrevivencia dando las indicaciones para extraer el [Twilight Healing]. Apesar de haberlo extraído, Asia no podía hacer nada más que abrir sus ojos.

—Issei... —apenas y conservaba fuerzas para hablar—... Es increíble haber conocido... A alguien como tú cuando esa ave... Quería volar...

En la tarde que se conocieron, el ave no regreso al nido. Surco el cielo azul en dirección al horizonte, como para perseguir la cálida luz del sol.

—Tu también, Asia... Tu igual podrías volar...

Issei tenía sus fuerzas restantes en contener sus lagrimales. Itsuwa ya había fallado en eso, mientras que los demás no lo demostraban del todo, pero la tristeza y pesar era evidente en sus expresiones.

Touma sentía que le fallo tanto a ella como a Issei y Rias. La tristeza se debatía con su frustración. Estuvo apunto de golpear el suelo cuando miro los ojos de Asia cerrarse, y está vez para siempre.

Rias ya no soportaba ver a sus súbditos así, no iba a tolerar la idea que esos Ángeles Caídos le hubieran arrebatado la vida a alguien tan inocente como lo era esa chica.

—Touma-san...

Kanzaki y Itsuwa reconocieron lo que apareció en la mano del [Rey] Gremory, se ajustaba a tal y como Kamijou se los describió.

En su lado, Donaseek, Mittel, Kiba, Koneko y Akeno sabían a la perfección que clase de proceso era este.

Rias puso su mano gentilmente en el brazo izquierdo de Hyoudo y lo aparto lo más suave posible de donde en paz, yacia Asia.

Como un espectáculo de luces, los destellos verdes, carmesí, dorados y azules danzaron en el aire al momento de acercar el objeto a la chica.

—... B-Buchou

Era un espectáculo mágico de igual magnitud para Kamijou Touma y Hyoudo Issei.

Todas las danzantes luces anunciaban esos deseos cumplidos desde el millón de mana. Los destellos se concentraron en el pecho de Asia y una [Pieza] se materializó, un [Alfil] que entró en el cuerpo de Argento.

Pasaron unos momentos, pero finalmente...

—... Uh... ¿Issei...? ... ¿Hyoudo-kun?

Abrió los ojos y llamo a su querido conocido.

Issei no pudo aguantarse la emoción y le dió un fuerte abrazo.

—Rias —Kamijou le ofreció estrechar sus manos, pero en lugar de eso ella le sacudió el cabello y después levantó un pulgar mostrando una sonrisa de confianza.

Gracias a que trabajaron juntos consigueron este milagro.

—«_Son demonios..._» —penso Kanzaki.

—«_Pero no malas personas_» —completo Itsuwa.


	11. Imagine IX: Cientos de Millones

**Prólogo**

Crimson Machine

Luz matutina se coló por las ventanas y reflejo contra el rostro de Hyoudo Issei.

Su mente estaba borrosa, su cuerpo hecho trizas, sentía que con un simple movimiento cada hueso le lanzaría una serie de crujidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, algo dorado cruzó por su mirada y se mantuvo ahí.

—Asia...

Estaba por caer de nueva cuenta a la inconsciencia, fue impedido por la sensación de alguien a su lado.

—«_Un momento... ¡¿Qué?!_»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Al fin, aire fresco

Dos hombres bajaron de una avioneta mediana, uno de ellos estaba muy mareado.

—Que dramático eres, ¿acaso es por lo que pasó en el Sargazo?

—¡Cállate, Ollerus!

**Parte 1**

—¿Hyoudo-senpai estará bien? Creo que debíamos de dejarle una nota.

Afuera del antiguo edificio de la academia, Kamijou Touma esperaba junto a Koneko, Kiba, Itsuwa y Kanzaki.

Touma quería que Rias volvería pronto para irse a casa, la llamada de Aogami sobre que Index se convirtió en una bestia de apetito infinito despertó todas las alarmas en su mente.

Según lo dicho por Akeno, Rias hablaría con su hermano sobre que hacer con esos Ángeles Caídos. Obviamente no podían recibir el mismo trato que Vaizor de ser encarcelados en algún lugar donde el tiempo pasase de manera diferente.

—Issei-kun no es tan exagerado, ya antes Buchou se metió en su cama —respondio Kiba.

—¿Y cuál fue su reacción?

—... Rayos, ahora me siento mal por no dejarle nota.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Aaaasia!

Si había una forma de describir el llanto de Issei, entonces era la de cómica y exagerada. Aunque tampoco llegaba al grado de que fuera la somnolienta Asia quien lo consolara.

—Que alegría... ¡Que alegría que estes bien!

La monja que ahora resucitó como demonio no dijo nada, solo le regreso el abrazo a esa persona que se arriesgo por ella y que motivó a muchos más en ir a su auxilio.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Eso fue todo.

s y Akeno salieron del antiguo edificio, encontrándose con los demás.

A diferencia de el Clan Gremory o Kanzaki Kaori, oscuras bolsas se notaban bajo los ojos de Itsuwa y Touma.

Ya antes pasaron noches en vela, pero no era solo eso, se le agregaba el esfuerzo que hicieron en la lucha contra los Ángeles Caídos.

—Kamijou, mi hermano gustaría de hablar contigo y Issei, pero veo que estás exhausto así que puedes retirarte, otro día será.

—G-gracias, Riaa...

Itsuwa y Touma esperaban esas palabras mágicas. Ambos se durmieron usando como almohada los hombros de Kanzaki.

—"Sigh", tendré que llevarlos yo —se quejó la santa.

—Una cosa más.

Como tal, la hostilidad entre la Santa y el Clan Gremory no existía, pero aún había una fricción e incomodidad en el ambiente que les impedía tener una plática continua.

—Ustedes dos también pueden venir a esa reunión, les debemos una explicación.

**Parte 2**

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué Misaka-san está tan... Deprimida?

—Yo no la miro deprimida, más bien es como si tuviera algo en mente.

En cierto parque de Ciudad Academia, Saten, Uiharu, Kuroko y Misaki se juntaron para pasar una tarde agradable.

Fue sugerencia de Kuroko que decía que no pudo dormir muy bien anoche por lo quejidos que Misaka tuvo, era como si alguna alerta no le dejara tener la tranquilidad del reino de Morfeo.

—«_Ugh, a como sea por ese simio que ya se fue... ¡¿Por qué no he tomado mi oportunidad?! ¡Maldita sea!_» —Shirai descargó su enojo contra el cono de nieve que sostenía.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡S-sensei, ¿cómo se le ocurre sugerir eso?!

La compostura de Fukiyose se vio quebrantada por Komoe, no era extraño de hecho.

—Opino lo mismo que ella... —Himegami recargaba las baterías de su "varita de chica mágica"—... Kamijou-san y los otros merecen una reprimenda y agradecimiento por crucificar al lolicon de pelo azul...

—C-concuerdo en eso p-pero... ¿No creen que ir a buscarlos hasta Kuoh es exagerado?

**Conclusión**

Alone in Heaven

Por las calles del distrito, aquellos hombres que llegaron en la avioneta discutían tranquilamente sobre a cual lugar deberían de dirigirse.

—"Sigh, entonces, ¿los buscamos en su casa o que su suerte actué y lo atraiga hasta nosotros?

—... ¿Los golpes que él te dió y que te cortaran el brazo redujo tu inteligencia? —Ollerus cuestionó con sarcasmo—. De nada nos sirve ir a donde habita, estará muy agotado por todo lo que recorrió anoche y la pelea.

—Si no me equivoco... Fue en la iglesia en las afueras del distrito, después caminaron por varias horas hasta el viejo edificio de la academia.

—Nada mal, Fiamma.


	12. Imagine X: Dragon's Dream

**Prólogo**

Firestorm

—Issei... Me alegro tanto de estar aquí.

Las lágrimas de Hyoudo tenían rato de haberse detenido. Más que tristeza, esas lágrimas surgieron por la felicidad de saber que Asia Argento estaba bien.

El esfuerzo de todos, incluso de aquellos que no deberían de tener nada que ver con la situación que se le presento anoche al Clan Gremory, no fue para nada en vano.

—Asia... M-me es un poco difícil explicártelo pero... —Issei se esforzaba en no atragantarse.¿Cómo explicarle a una chica que adora a Díos el hecho de que si sigue con vida, es porque fue resucitada como Demonio?

—Ssshhh, no es necesario... La señorita Gremory me explico todo hace unas horas...

Issei agarró a Asia por los hombros para mirar fijamente su rostro. Notó bolsas bajo sus ojos, signo de falta de sueño.

—Tambien le pidió a la Hermana que si nos podía traer desayuno aunque llevó casi una hora sin verla...

Pasaron segundos antes de que el [Peón] procesara lo dicho por Asia.

—¿Hermana? Jeje, no sabía que tenías una hermana, vaya sorpresa. Jajajaja...

—Euhmm... Me refería a... Ya sabes, una Hermana de iglesia lo soy yo. «_O era_»

Issei lo comprendió, y desearía estar 1,000 metros bajo tierra, sentía que ese seria también el deseo de Touma dentro de poco.

**Parte 1**

—¡Q-que alguien salveeeeeeeeeeee a este Kamijou-saaaaan!

Por primera vez en su vida, Kamijou Touma rogaba tener a esa monja hambrienta persiguiendole, era mil veces mejor que su actual perseguidor.

¿Cuál era su identidad? Tsubaki Shinrai, parte del Clan Sitri por lo que el desafortunado chico tenía entendido.

Al despedirse de Rias y el resto del Clan Gremory, Touma junto a Kanzaki y Itsuwa acordaron ir de compras esa tarde, no sin antes separarse.

Kamijou desconocía hacía dónde se dirigirían, aunque el ya tenía claro lo que haría a continuación, simplemente se dirigiría a su nuevo hogar, tomaría un baño y una siesta —si Index lo permitía— para terminar de atender todos los pendientes.

—¡Solo dame un segundo, tengo algo que hablar contigo! —le gritó Tsubaki desde la distancia.

¿Cómo no iba a estar Touma tan temeroso? Tsubaki Shinrai era miembro del consejo estudiantil, ¿para que hablarle si no era para regañarlo por participar en el rescate de Asia Argento?

—¡Por supuesto, pero te lo imploro! ¡No me vayas a torturar!

Shinrai se detuvo al instante, ahora sí se estaba enojando, pero dicho enojo iba dirigido a la momentáneo miedo que cubría al chico desafortunado.

—Kamijou-san —los ojos de la chica se humedecieron—, ¿quién me ha creído que soy? ¿Himejima-senpai?

Touma movía las manos de un lado a otro, no quería que Shinrai se pusiera a llorar —pese a ser nada más que actuación— a mitad de la banqueta en donde estaban.

—¡N-no! ¡Solo es-estaba siendo precavido...! —el muchacho ya estaba tan cansado que incluso podría hacer la dogesa si así se libraba rápidamente.

Shinrai seguía manteniendo su papel, pero en su mente analizaba las reacciones de Kamijou. Se esforzaba por no reírse.

—Que más da, no te puedo culpar de nada. Es normal que estés tan paranoico —se ajustó las gafas, había cierta luz siniestra—, después de lo de anoche.

—Ajajaja, creo que Rias ya le había dicho sobre eso al... ¿Clan Sitri? ¿Así era? «_Rayos, casi digo clan cítrico_»

—Es muy idiota preguntarte tus motivos —dijo resignada—, Koneko-chan estuvo nos estuvo contando todo lo que hiciste, estaba fascinada.

—Hmm... Antes de irme, vi algo de eso en sus ojos, era como una pequeña a la que le cuentas una historia de fantasía —Kamijou divagó un poco, tuvo que dejarlo a mirar nuevamente una expresión estoica en Shinrai—. Aahm, bien. Si ya te han dicho mis "motivos"... ¿Qué quieres saber, Shinrai-senpai?

La chica del Clan Sitri se frotó tímidamente un brazo, la hora había llegado.

—¿Por qué tuviste piedad con esos Ángeles Caídos? Incluso con la tal Vaizor...

Tarde o temprano alguien que no estuvo ahí le preguntaría tal cosa, Touma ya lo había visto venir. A lo largo de sus desventuras, muchos cuestionaron el trato que le ofrecía a sus "enemigos", si es que realmente se le podían llamar así.

Ni hablar de que decidió enfrentarse al mundo por una chica que antes de eso lo torturó de todas las maneras posibles, todo por proteger una sonrisa que no vio hasta el final. Por eso y mucho más no iba a flaquear.

—Shinrai-senpai, creo firmemente en que se puede salvar y llevar por el camino correcto el "mundo" de alguien, incluso de esos ángeles caídos, solo hacía falta extenderle una mano.

—Diria que es un pensamiento muy ingenuo —Shinrai parecía estar resignada, ¿a qué?—, pero a lo que he observado de ti... Nada va a cambiar eso, ¿me equivoco?

Touma solamente suspiro cansado, para él era toda una bendición que la persona que le persiguió todo este tiempo era tan razonable. No sabía que hubiera hecho si fuera alguien como... Akeno.

—Vamos, te escoltare, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de desperdiciar tu tiempo.

—Jaja, no es neces-

—Insisto, Kamijou-san. De paso podría contarme todas esas experiencias que le relato a Koneko —concluyó con una sonrisa.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—... ¿Por qué acabo de ver a Index correr por el parque? —le preguntó Fiamma a Ollerus.

—Parece que cierto cráneo será mordió —el casi dios mágico miró a la nada con lamentación—.Tú búscalo, yo le iré a construir un féretro.

**Parte 2**

—«_¡No, no! ¡Y no!_»

Issei no podía pensar correctamente, no después de deducir que Index seguramente salió en la búsqueda de Touma.

El [Peón] de Gremory desconocía al 100% el estatus de la chica, e incluso que su nombre completo era Index Librorium Probitorium. Lo que le tenía temeroso era nada más ni nada menos que las mandíbulas de esa monja.

Debido a los acontecimientos recientes, Issei ahora le tenía mucho respeto y aprecio como amigo a Touma. No dejaría que su "protegida" le hiciera daño.

—¿Pero a dónde pudo ir?

—Quisiera tener idea —Asia habló en voz baja—, nada más vi que salió lentamente por la puerta.

—... «_Siento que buscamos a un animal carnívoro de voracidad imparable_» —Issei tuvo escalofríos ante el pensamiento.

Oficialmente iniciaba otra persecución, está vez protagonizada por Hyoudo Issei, Asia Argento y Index.

**Conclusión**

Electroshock

—Worst... ¡¿Quisieras dejar de reproducir ese maldito vídeo en bucle?! ¡Hasta la mocosa está cansada!

Accelerator, que se encontraba sentado en un banquillo de la barra localizada en la cocina, estaba a absolutamente nada de empezar a golpear su cabeza contra la susodicha barra. A su lado, Last Order se cubría los oídos con, ¿piezas de pan?

Contrario a estos dos, Misaka Worst no dejaba de reír a gran volumen.

—¡P-pero...! ¡Jajajaja, no puede creer que ese rubio oxigenado sea tan idiota! ¡Me encantó como torturó al tipejo de pelo azul, jajajajaja!

Lo que Worst disfrutaba con tanto fervor era ese directo hecho por Tsuchimikado en el que "crucificaban" a Aogami Pierce.

—Ugh, ¿te gustaría estar ahí, verdad? —comentó el albino con sarcasmo.

Las carcajadas se detuvieron de golpe y Worst se quedó pensando.

—Aaagh, no me digas que...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Perfecto! ¡Yo tengo el bate! —clamó Fukiyose a las afueras de algún parque.

—Yo mi varita mágica... —dijo Himegami moviendo su macana eléctrica sin entusiasmo.

—Perfecto, ahora solo es cosa de que hablemos con esa senpai y comenzará nuestra operación... ¡El Castigo de Kamijou Touma!


	13. Imagine XI: Black Sheep

**Prólogo**

Pretend.

Akeno se talló el puente de la nariz con algo de frustración, todo porque Issei no respondía a sus llamadas.

Para la hora que era, Touma ya debía de haber llegado a su hogar u habérselo encontrado junto a Asia, ¿o acaso un nuevo imprevisto había surgido?

—Akeno-chan, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Itsuwa-nee —dijo Akeno mostrándole su celular.

La vicepresidenta empezó a leer lo que ahí estaba escrito, no podía creerlo.

Lo que Itsuwa les decía era que habían visto a dos hombres misteriosos, no pudieron verles el rostro, solamente escuchar que mencionaron a Imagine Breaker junto a "otras anomalías".

—Hmmm... ¿Serán aliados de esos ángeles caídos?

Sin pensárselo mucho, fue a ponerse en contacto con Rías y hacerle llegar está información.

Solo el [Rey] sabía cuáles serían sus movimientos ante está nueva situación imprevista, y a la vez esperada.

**Parte 1**

—Raynare, Donaseek y Mittel...

El hombre vestido solamente con una bata azulada, de cabello castaño con mechones rubios y que sostenía un vaso de whisky suspiró con exasperacion.

—Egh, ahora tengo una excusa mucho más buena para conocer al nuevo miembro del Clan Gremory del que Raynare hablaba como un trauma —dijo, ahora tomando con su mano izquierda una hoja que registraba todo lo que aquella angel reveló durante su interrogatorio—. Oh, jo... ¡¿Un [Twice Critical] inusual?! y... ¡!

Ahora el hombre entendía, aquellos angeles caídos no tuvieron ni la menor oportunidad contra el Clan Gremory y el aliado inesperado que se presentó esa noche.

—Imagine Breaker... Aaggh, mierda, ¿enserio tengo que esperar a que arreglen esto para que pueda intervenir? —se quejó antes de golpear su mano contra el periódico sobre la mesa de sala.

Un escudo familiar con un fénix el estaba marcado junto a varios párrafos, pero en la mayoría se mencionaba a los Gremory.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Debemos agradecer de que no nos enviaran a Cocytus... —habló Donaseek con un muy alto grado de resignación en su voz.

Aunque era originalmente cuatro, Mittel confesó a sus compañeros que ella ayudo al tercer angel caído a escapar. Raynare la golpeó en la cabeza por eso.

—Habla por ti, mi condena es lo peor —se quejó aquella que casi mata a Issei.

Sus cargos eran haber trabajado a espaldas de Azazel, apoyar una causa que estaba siendo llevada acabo en territorio de un miembro de la casa Gremory y la muerte de Asia Argento.

La condena de Raynare por parte de Grigori consistía en...

—Pff, vigilar de cercas a Imagine Breaker —se burló Mittel.

Por otro lado, Donaseek y Mittel fueron condenados a trabajar obligatoriamente en Grigori hasta que el líder dijera que habían hecho suficiente. No sabían porque, pero tenían el presentimiento de que con la loca idea que el líder estaba teniendo, pronto estarían cara a cara con Rias Gremory una vez más.

—¿Cuando dijeron que tendré que vigilar a... A... ? —todo el cuerpo de Raynare se puso a temblar, era un trauma demasiado intenso el recordar al humano que la superó.

—Al parecer, primero quieren que la señorita Rías arreglé un asunto personal —respondió Donaseek—, algo de un fénix según escuché.

**Parte 2**

«_Algo de esto me parece un... Dejà Vu_», pensó Touma.

Estaba en una zona residencial no muy lejos del parque en donde ocurrió su primera confrontación con Raynare, solo que está vez no había amenazantes ángeles caídos, solo una amable vicepresidenta que era un demonio.

No podía negar que la presencia de Tsubaki era increíblemente cómoda, Touma diría que demasiado... Y pensar que hacer solo unos minutos estaba huyendo de ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

Lo mismo ocurría para la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, le estaba gustando mucho tener temas variados de los cuales hablar con Kamijou. Claro esta, que hacía todo lo posible para evitar mencionar los acontecimientos de anoche.

—Entonces, Kamijou-san, ¿has vivido toda tu vida en Ciudad Academia?

Touma ya le había comentado que no podía mencionar mucho de lo que ocurría dentro de esa futurista ciudad, aún con eso Tsubaki se las ingeniaba para hacerle preguntas relacionadas.

—No, aunque si llevo bastantes años viviendo ahí. «O eso supongo...»

—Hmm —la vicepresidenta se llevó un dedo al labio inferior, estaba pensando algo más—, ¿y cómo fue tu niñez antes de llegar?

Una prueba de fuego para Touma.

En este momento, los recuerdos del Angel Fall pasaron por su mente porque fue cuando más aprendió sobre su anterior vida personal.

Si lo meditaba un poco, puede que preguntas ambiguas a su familia le hicieran estar un poco más informado sobre quién era antes de perder la memoria.

—La gente decía que... —se sentía extraño, no tenía el recuerdo, pero si una espinita en el corazón de tan solo recordar esas cosas— atraía la mala suerte, hay quienes me decían "Dios de la peste".

Touma solamente estaba parafraseando lo dicho por su padre, Kamijou Touya. Y solo esas recordar esas palabras era suficiente para que la melancolía lo invadíera.

En cuanto a Tsubaki, ella ahora tenía un gesto serio y de preocupación. Había supuesto que la infancia de Touma fue como la de muchos niños, puede que hasta mejor debido a la clase de persona que era actualmente... Vaya que había supuesto mal.

—Incluso hubo alguien que intentó apuñalarme... Fue por está "desgracia" que atraía, que mis padres me enviaron a Ciudad Academia, creían que dentro de una ciudad así yo sería visto como alguien normal, alguien sin gran suerte o una gran desgracia.

—... ¿Y tú qué opinas, Kamijou-san? —Tsubaki hacía un esfuerzo para que no se escuchara lo ronco de su voz, la historia de Touma la había puesto muy sentimental—. ¿Crees que tus padres hicieron lo correcto?

Kamijou Touma no lo sabía, pero desde que se reunió con cierta nivel 5 que podía manipular la mente, había empezado a conocer a personas peculiares. Puede que incluso desde antes.

Su círculo de amigos consistía en un nivel 0 sin nada con el logro de neutralizar a un nivel 5, el nivel 5 más poderoso, un montón de electromasters, una railgun muy temperamental, una santa con problemas en la tecnología, un mago de cartas que fumaba... Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Pero estaban ellas, esa monja que era un barril sin fondo y la Diosa con el tamaño de una muñeca.

Todo esto sin contar a los nuevos amigos que hizo en esta ciudad, que literamente era demonios.

—No puedo estar más agradecido con ellos —le regresó a Tsubaki su mejor sonrisa cargada de optimismo.

Muchas cosas dolorosas habían ocurrido al estar junto a estás personas —en especial junto a Othinus—, pero todo eso no impedía que ahora pudieran disfrutar de sus maravillosos nuevos días.

—Je, ya veo... —para sorpresa de la vicepresidenta, sintió como un rubor aparecía en sus mejillas.

**Parte 3**

—Sacer- ¡Ehm! ¡Quiero decir, Kanzaki! —Itsuwa se corrigió rápidamente a si misma, ella sabía que tan incómoda se sentía Kanzaki cuando era llamada "sacerdotisa".

—¿Pasa algo?

—... Los hombres de hace un momento... ¿No le parecieron muy conocidos?

Ella tenía razón, había algo familiar que no podían identificar.

—No me gusta suponer cosas tan simples, pero si son aliados de los angeles caídos de anoche, entonces por nos parecieron conocidos, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí... ¿Y si Gremory-san no llama de urgencia pidiendo nuestra ayuda?

—Iremos ayudar, no hay nada de malo.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—Ollerus, ¿estás seguro que era por este lado? —cuestionó Fiamma.

—... No.

—Estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?

Ollerus asintió lentamente.

**Conclusión**

Guess who is back?

—Uiharu, ¿es correcto esto?

Reunidas en una pequeña oficina, Misaka junto a Saten, una muy deprimida Kuroko y Uihari, se compartían información altamente clasificada.

—Tienes toda mi palabra, estas son las chicas que planean un complot para ir a ver a ese chico con el que tanto hablas, Misaka-san.

Uihari le pasó tres fotos de archivo a Misaka.

Las chicas que aparecían eran Himegami Aisa, Fukiyose Seiri y Kumokawa Seria.


	14. Masterpiece

—Eres un incompetente de primera.

Una voz hizo eco en el interior del Edificio sin Ventanas localizado en Ciudad Academia.

—¿Lo dices porque solo estoy de observador? No me juzgues, el choque del Imagine Breaker con algo que no era más que mera teoría es... Fascinante.

—Entonces, ¿cómo planeas que continúe su desarrollo?

Aquella persona que flotaba en el tubo de líquido anaranjado ubicado en el centro del lugar formó una sonrisa.

—Los padres de Kamijou Touma lo enviaron a este lugar bajo la creencia de que su mala suerte pasaría desapercibida, no sería más que un chico normal de preparatoria que puedes encontrar en cualquier lugar si lo pones al lado de otros jóvenes ESpers.

La figura traslúcida flotante que se alzó frente al tubo —o más bien frente al "humano" en su interior— entrecerró sus ojos tan brillantes como linternas.

—En este "nuevo mundo" de ángeles, demonios, panteones mitológicos originales y muy alejado del concepto de los Dioses Mágicos, sin lugar a dudas el desarrollo del Imagine Breaker se acelerará todavía más...

Su sonrisa solo se amplió mientras observaba en un monitor la reunión de dos niveles 5 de la ciudad, una castaña y otra rubia, muy tímida y algo más directa.

—Lo que está por descubrir más el desarrollo de los ESpers que lo rodean... Que gran show.

El ser traslúcido se alejó un poco del tubo dándole la espalda.

—Considerando que este nuevo terreno en donde se encuentra Kamijou Touma no eran más que teorías incluso para mí, podemos llamarlo "mundo teórico".

—... Eres muy malo para los nombres, Aleister.


	15. Imagine XII: Cristales rotos

**Prólogo**

Cracked.

—Déjame ver si entendí —Tsubaki se sostenía el puente de la nariz, en parte lo hacía para no reír y en otra para no llorar—. ¿Conociste a Kanzaki, cuando te atacó?

—Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que me atacaron pero ahora son mis amigos o amigas...

Touma parecía mirar a la nada apropósito, todo eso era una ironía digna de su desgracia.

—Bueno, algo así pasó con Rias y los demás.

—Oh si, la barrera que rompí sin darme cuenta.

En toda la conversación, Shiranai se esforzaba en no sacar al flote el tema del Imagine Breaker. Si lo hacía, sabía que sus preguntas no se iban a detener.

—Por cierto, Kamijou, ¿tenías más amigos allá en Ciudad Academia?

El chico no lo dudo por un segundo, no iba a mentir en la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Si, aunque si Aogami o Tsuchimikado te parecen peculiares... No quiero pensar como los considerarias a ellos —las imágenes de los rostros de Fukiyose, Misaka, Accelerator y Hamazura pasaron por la mente de Kamijou. Tuvo unos cuantos escalofríos.

—... Creo que no quisiera pensar en como es Ciudad Academia, el mero hecho de que un lugar así exista es algo... Abrumador, pero a la vez natural.

El portador del Imagine Breaker arqueó una ceja, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil lo notó y procedió a explicarse.

—La humanidad siempre ha demostrado su valía, no solo con los Santos... También estuvieron los héroes, gente que se proponía llegar hasta sus límites e ir mucho más allá de estos... Supongo que por eso es algo natural saber que ustedes se pueden mejorar a si mismos hasta ser ESpers.

Kamijou no tenía nada contra el razonamiento de Shinrai, solamente se vió sorprendido por lo que dijo acontinuación.

—Y supongo que... También tiene su lado oscuro, ¿verdad? —su voz se notaba algo desanimada.

Él no era un ignorante respecto al lado oscuro de Ciudad Academia, no lo era desde aquel entonces en que enfrentó a Accelerator por el bien de las Sisters. Todo eso regresó y se reafirmó cuando conoció a Hamazura Shiage.

—Lo tiene, son las dos caras de una moneda... Que para mí no tiene valor, si te soy honesto.

Ella no esperaba una respuesta así, ¿a qué se refería?

—No entiendo que quieres decir con eso, Kamijou.

—Je, no es nada, solamente es algo que tiene que ver conmigo... No le pongas mucha atención.

Un pequeño gruñido quejumbroso se le escapó a la vicepresidenta.

El chico alienta todavía más su curiosidad, ¿y después no le responde? Era algo imperdonable.

—... Espero que me lo puedas contar después —en el rostro de Shinrai, había una sonrisa que Kamijou Touma conocía muy bien. Era hermosa, pero a la vez una señal de amenaza.

«_Si este Kamijou quiere vivir una vida escolar tranquila, más vale que le diga a lo que me refería_»

Cuando estaba por retomar el tema del lado oscuro y luminoso en la ciencia y como a él no le importaba nada de eso, él solo estaba para ayudar a quienes lo necesitaran, fueron interrumpidos por una voz que llegó de la nada.

—Touma...

En la visión de Kamijou y Tsubaki, una pequeña figura humana vestida con ropas blancas y decoraciones doradas había entrado.

**Parte 1**

—¿No son esas las amigas de Kamijou? —señaló Asia.

Ella y Issei estaba a nada de darse por vencidos en la búsqueda de Index, sus esperanzas empezaron a crecer cuando vieron a Itsuwa y Kanzaki en la banqueta de enfrente.

—¡Son ellas, gracias a d-!

Error el suyo, Issei olvidó momentáneamente el dolor que sentían los demonios al agradecerle o rezarle a Dios.

—Oh, son ustedes dos. Se ven bien.

La chica alta, con una camisa amarrado que dejaba expuesto su vientre y unos vaqueros que tenía una parte cortada, se acercó a los dos demonios del Clan Gremory.

—Kaori-senpai, me alegra que estes bien.

—Puedes llamarme Kanzaki, y soy yo la que debería decir eso. Cuando derrotaron a Raynare, parecía que Kamijou y tú iban a caerse como muñecas de trapo.

—Pensaba que todavía estaban descansando... —aunque su preocupación iba para los dos, Issei sentía como si la maga Amakusa solo se estuviera preocupando por Asia.

—Lo estaríamos, pero tenemos que encontrarla...

Bueno, Asia lo había dicho. Ya no tenían que temer, ¿verdad?

—¿A quién tienen que encontrar? —cuestionó Kanzaki estando seria.

—Ehm, parece ser la hermana o prima de Kamijou... Aunque su pelo plateado me hace pensar que no es de aquí.

Los pensamientos de Kanzaki y Itsuwa se sincronizaron gracias al pánico que sintieron, no por ella si no por aquel pelopincho.

«_¡¡¡Index!!!_»

«_¡¿Index?!_»

Las consecuencias pueden ser crueles en muchas ocasiones, en otras tan irónicas que le darían pena y tristeza a cualquiera.

En este caso no era nada de eso, si no compasión. Issei y Asia sentían una gran compasión por Kamijou Touma.

—¡No pongan esa cara triste, todavía estamos a tiempo para-!

Una vez más, la mala suerte del susodicha entró en acción anulando lo que la Santa estaba por decir.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhh!!! —un agonizante gritó hizo eco por todo el distrito.

Lo inevitable tuvo que haber ocurrido: Index encontró a Touma y le mordió el cráneo.

Itsuwa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero estás hasta se veían algo cómicas.

—¿Tendré que comprarle un féretro a Kamijou-san?

Todos se giraron para mirar a la persona recién llegada.

—¿Koneko-chan? ¿A qué hora llegaste? —le preguntó Hyudou.

—... Pasaba por aquí... Y vi a Kanzaki-nee... Asi que pensé en hablar con ella un poco...

«_¡¿Kanzaki-nee?!_», la santa gritó en su mente, se sentía incómoda cuando alguien la llamaba con ese honorífico.

Asia podía sentir que la perezosa voz de Koneko le arrullaba, era normal considerando que todavía tenía algo de sueño.

—¡Buaaaah, Touma-kun!

Siendo un mar de lágrimas, Itsuwa abandonó el lugar corriendo para llegar hasta donde se produjo el grito de Kamijou. Ella estaba dispuesta a salvarlo de las fauces de Index.

—"Sigh", debería ir a la casa y buscarle unas cuantas vendas... También algo de comida para calmar a Index —los ánimos de Kanzaki habían caído hasta el suelo, se sentía culpable por no cuidar de la monja que era un barril sin fondo. Si lo hubiera hecho, puede que evitase el sufrimiento de Touma.

«_Un segundo, si Index está con Kamijou... ¿Dónde está Othinus?_»

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Jaja, en está casa de muñecas no puedes alcanzarme!

Por primera vez Othinus había mostrado ser superior a el gato calico de Index cuando no fue alcanzada y este ya se había dado por vencido.

**Parte 2 **

—... Oye, Tsuchimikado.

—... ¿Si... Aogami?

—Ella... La mujer de pelo plateado...¿No es...?

—Si...

Los dientes de dos miembros de la fuerza Delta estaban crujiendo, también tenían sus puños apretados hasta el límite.

Cerca del edificio de la escuela, pudieron ver a Rias Gremory entablando conversación con una mujer recién llegada que destacaba por su brillante cabello plateado.

¿Cuál era el problema para el siscon Motoharu y el Lolicon Pierce?, bueno, es que esa mujer encajaba a la perfección con la mayor preferencia de su amigo Kamijou Touma: una "onee-san cuidadora de dormitorios", sea lo que sea que significase.

—¡Aogami, mira su mano! —señaló el de las gafas de sol con cristal azul.

Pierce notó el anillo que la mujer tenía, un anillo así solo podría significar una cosa.

—¡Esta casada! ¡Si la enfermedad de Kamiyan llega a ella, es el fin de todo!

... ... ...

... ... ...

Si había algo que los dos idiotas desconocían, era que Grayfia y Rias estaban escuchando todas las cosas sin sentido que decían.

—Rias, ¿qué es eso de la "enfermedad de Kamiyan"? ¿Algún efecto secundario de Imagine Breaker?

Por la mente de la joven Gremory, los recuerdos del comportamiento que Kanzaki e Itsuwa tenían alrededor de Touma estaban pasando como un rollo de películas.

Era aterrador en cierta medida.

—... Es mejor no decirte, si lo hago mi hermano se pondrá a organizar una boda...

Rias tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Boda", una palabra muy desagradable para ella en ese momento.

**Parte 3**

—Takitsubo... ¿Qué le pasa a Hamazura?

En un centro comercial de Ciudad Academia, un grupo de 3 tres chicas estaban de compras mientras el novio de una era el encargado de llevar todas las bolsas.

—Ni idea, lleva días así...

Kinuhata miró en dirrección a Hamazura, él estaba deprimido, ya habían intentado que volvería en si diciéndole que Takitsubo estaba usando un traje de conejita —una vil mentira—, y ni así hubo reacción.

«_Jefe... ¡Maldita sea, necesito de sus enseñanzas!_», se lamentó en su mente.

Seguía sin comprender del todo lo que vió en el directo organizado por Tsuchimikado Motoharu.

Kamijou Touma gritaba a los cuatro vientos no tener novia, pero a los ojos de Shiage, tenía un trato especial con ciertas chicas, y él quería saber de eso para llevar acabo lo que llamo "super cita de lujo con mi amada novia", incluso dibujó un plano con los pasos, aunque lo hizo con crayolas...

—Todo este tiempo ha estado llorando mientras solo dice "jefe" y "consejos" —la Nivel 5, Mugino Shizuri, se quejó—, ¿a quién diablos se refiere?

... ... ...

... ... ...

Kongou Mitsuko y su grupo de amigas estaban reunidas en una pequeña mesa mientras discutían nada más que temas casuales, fue en alrededor de 15 minutos después de haber iniciado que una de ellas mencionó cierto rumor reciente.

—Escuche que Misaka Mikoto ha estado haciendo movimientos para salir de la ciudad aunque sea por una semana, ¿para que creen que quiera hacerlo?

A la ignorancia de todas, estaban siendo escuchadas por cierta de chica de cabello rubio como la miel y una curiosa aura de belleza, cabe mencionar que también era una Nivel 5.

**Parte 4**

—¡Index, por favor suelte a Kamijou! ¡Le va a partir el cráneo!

Tsubaki seguía tratando de retener a Index para que liberara de sus fauces la cabeza de Touma, hasta ahora todos los intentos habían sido en vano.

—¡Te lo imploro Index! ¡Tengo mis razones para no haber llegado a casa!

«_No sé si es una pelea de compañeros de hogar o de matrimonio..._», pensó Shinrai, tuvo que dejar de hacerlo rápidamente porque el pensamiento le desagradaba.

—Vaya, parece que nos encontramos en mal momento.

Index y Touma se detuvieron en seco al escuchar una nueva voz en el lugar.

Era una voz masculina con un tono curioso, como si tuviera sueño.

La vista de Kamijou se enfocó de la fuente de la voz, casi cae sobre su espalda al reconocerlo. Fue tal el shock, que hasta Index lo dejo de morder mientras Tsubaki no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando.

Ropas de un rojo opaco, cabello que alternaba entre el naranja o el mismo color de sus ropas y estaba falto de un brazo. Al lado de ese hombre, había otro de cabello rubio, un curioso chaleco y expresión aburrida.

—¿Fi-Fiamma de la Derecha...?

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Kamijou Touma.

**Conclusión**

Sunday Gospel.

—¡Pero Azazel-sama, esto es muy humillante! ¡Es mucho peor que solo vigilar al Imagine Breaker!

«_Se acostumbro a usar honoríficos japoneses..._»

—Lo siento, pero es el único trato de Sirchezs Lucifer aceptó, ni nada más ni nada menos.

Raynare no sabía si lloras, gritar o que hacer, solo sabía que estoy iba a acabar con su vida.

Originalmente su castigo sería el de mantener constante vigilancia sobre Imagine Breaker, pero ahora había cambiado a algo mucho peor.

No podían volverla una sirviente a Hyudou Issei por su estatus como [Peón] del Clan Gremory, por lo que la única opción que quedaba era la de...

—De ahora en adelante, serás una sirviente de Kamijou Touma —dijo Azazel de manera contundente.


	16. Imagine XIII: Nameless World

**Prólogo**

Polaroid.

—_... Esto no estaba en los planes._

—_Oh... Así que el "Mundo Teórico", ¿es tan difícil se tratar para ti?_

—_No me refiero a eso, Aiwass._

Flotando boca abajo en aquel tubo ubicado en el interior del Edificio sin Ventanas, Aleister Crowley observó todas las imágenes que aparecían frente a él.

Accelerator, Yomikawa Aiho, Last Order, Misaka Worst, Hamazura Shiage, Mugino Shizuri, Kinuhata Saiai, Takitsubo Rikou, Komoe Tsukoyomi, Himegami Aisa, Fukiyose Seiri, Kumokawa Seria, Saten Ruiko, Konori Mii, Misaka Mikoto y Uiharu Kazari eran quienes protagonizaban la primera sección de estos "videos en vivo".

—_La salida de Kamijou Touma ha movido unos engranajes muy interesantes guiados por la curiosidad de sus conocidos respecto a su actual estilo de vida._

—_Tambien guió a la desviación de esa absurda nueva creación que se mantuvo inactiva tras la derrota del Sumo Sacerdote_ —dijo Aiwass.

Los ojos de Aleister se cerraron levemente mientras su vista cambiaba a otro video.

En dicho video, una de las entradas al sur de Ciudad Academia había sido atravesada dos veces, resultado de la entrada y salida inmediata de un grupo de individuos.

—_Ha pasado casi un año desde su creación y los lamentos infantiles de esa persona solo han crecido más y más, si se mantuvo inactivo, fue por la infiltrada en su facción._

Aleister Crowley y otra "persona", eran conscientes de aquella rareza que estuvo en un lugar y tiempo específico.

En los mundos creados por Othinus.

Justo en aquella capa que la ex diosa mágica no pudo tocar, había algo que Crowley y esa otra persona no pudieron ver, algo que observó, rió y desapareció.

¿Su burla fue hacia la tortura por la que pasaba Kamijou Touma, o hacía Aleister Crowley? Ese era un misterio.

Pero ese elemento inesperado fue lo que hizo que la otra persona detuviera sus planes, que estuviera al márgen de las cosas por más que desease actuar en el momento.

Desde entonces, solo habían pasado cosas como una ola de calor causada por sabotaje exterior, el rumor de un perro parlante llevando una cosa extraña, una guerra navideña en Tokiwadai, etc.

—_Noukan_.

《_¿Qué ocurre?_》

—_Necesito que hagas algo._

《_Lo que usted diga_》

—_En lugar de atacarlo con el Anexo Anti-Arte, quiero que sigas el rastro de Kamisato Kakeru._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

El valor extraño que se burló en aquella capa del mundo que Othinus no pudo tocar formó una sonrisa.

Momentos después, la oscuridad que le invadida se llenó de color rojo, señal de que estaba tomando la determinación necesaria para recuperar su forma física.

Muchas puertas se habían abierto con la llegada del Mundo Teórico, después de todo, ese valor extraño —persona— siempre supo que la múltiple interpretación de los Aeones mágicos, la composición del mundo en si misma, terminaría creando algo de esa magnitud.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Aiwass formó una ligera sonrisa cuando Crowley terminó la llamada con Kihara Noukan.

Eso no pasó desapercibido para Aleister.

—_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

—_Estaba viendo que Mental Out apareció en la trasmisión y pensé... ¿Has considerado su implicación?_

—_¿De qué hablas?_

—_Si en la magia y ciencia existe algo que puede sanar a Kamijou Touma respecto al estado en que se mantiene al encontrarse con Mental Out, ¿qué te hace pensar que el Mundo Teórico no tiene algo de ese tipo esperando a Imagine Breaker?_

Por la fracción de un mili segundo, la mente de Crowley quedó en blanco.

En los planes que había —y seguía— trazando respecto al nuevo plano en que se encontraba Imagine Breaker, no había considerado tal cosa.

**Parte 1**

Tsubaki Shinrai no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, o más bien, a quién estaba viendo.

Fiamma de la Derecha, el hombre que causó la Tercera Guerra Mundial para sus planes, que creó la Estrella de Belen usando lugares de valor religioso en todo el mundo, que intentó "salvar al mundo" a su forma y no solo eso, el acto que causó caos tanto en el cielo como en el infierno.

El uso del Arcángel Gabriel.

La información que Gremory y Sitri poseían al respecto decía que Fiamma había desaparecido tras la aparición de una presencia abrumadora, algo que no se había sentido desde 1947.

—V-vaya, Ollerus también está aquí... —Touma intentó ser lo más amigable posible mientras Index le mordía el brazo izquierdo. Por lo menos no era la cabeza.

—Kamijou Touma, Index.

Les saludó de manera formal aquel hombre que casi se convierte en un Dios Mágico antes de mirar a la joven que se mantenía detrás de Touma.

Más que por miedo, Tsubaki se ocultaba detrás del chico por la desconfianza que tenía contra el tal Fiamma.

De todas formas, no es como si en su estado actual, Fiamma de la Derecha pudiera ir contra ella.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? No me digan que han venido solo para darme un regalo para la nueva casa.

De forma disimulada, Ollerus estuvo por mandarle un mensaje a Silvia para que dejara de traer aquel canasto con panes.

—Solo en parte —Ollerus maldijo mentalmente a Fiamma—, vinimos por los extraños acontecimientos de la otra noche.

Index detuvo su ataque de mordeduras en contra de Touma y le miró fijamente.

—¿Qué pasó la otra noche?

Más allá de los hombres que se acababan de presentar, Tsubaki sintió que la verdadera amenaza para el Clan Sitri y Gremory era esa monja de cabello plateado con un atuendo que la hacía parecer taza de té.

Fiamma y Ollerus se miraron uno al otro sin sabe que decir, pensaban que Index Librorum Prohibitorium tendría el conocimiento sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche.

Mientras tanto, la pobre mente de Touma trabaja a la máxima velocidad que sus neuronas ofrecían.

¿Cómo él iba a explicar a la biblioteca viviente que tenía 103,000 grimorios, al antiguo líder del Asiento Derecho de Dios y a un hombre que casi se volvió Dios Mágico, que se enfrentó a angeles caídos con tal de rescatar a una monja con un poder que podía sanar tanto a personas y angeles, como a demonios?

Una idea surgió, algo de lo que incluso Fiamma podía tener conocimiento.

—Oye, Fiamma.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Cuando eras líder del Asiento Derecho de Dios, ¿de casualidad no escuchaste de una chica llamada Asia Argento?

Fiamma se paralizó, su boca estaba trabada y cuando intentaba hablar, solo tartamudeaba.

—D-do-d... —se arrojó junto a Kamijou, lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió—. ¡¿Dónde escuchaste ese nombre?! ¡¿Acaso Vento lo mencionó cuando se encontraron en la Alianza Elizarina de Naciones Independientes?!

«_¿Qué tiene que ver Vento con Asia?_»

—No, es la persona que tuvimos de salvar esa noche.

—¡Touma! —Index empujó a Fiamma—. ¡¿Te volviste a poner en riesgo por una chica?!

—Index, me alegra que te preocupes, ¡pero deja de mostrar los caninos y deja que esté Kamijou-san se explique!

—Index-san, por favor —Tsubaki también intentó apelar al lado razonable de la monja.

Index solo hizo un puchero y se alejó. Touma suspiró aliviado, tendría la oportunidad de explicar.

Tal y como haría Komoe al verlos a él, Tsuchimikado y Aogami fuera de sus respectivos pupitres, Touma señaló la banqueta cercana para que Ollerus, Index y Fiamma tomaran asiento.

El infantil pensamiento de "Touma-sensei" pasó por la mente de Tsubaki antes de llegar a la conclusión de que le parecía lindo, y el pensamiento también.

«_¿Eh...?_»

Kamijou Touma dijo solo dos palabras que iniciaron la reacción en cadena.

—Sacred Gear —dijo en un tono normal, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Para Fiamma, escuchar tal cosa era impactante, pero para la persona sentada a su lado...

—Je... Así que era eso —Ollerus dijo, todos lo miraron desconsertados.

Touma no se sorprendió, después de todo, Ollerus incluso fue capaz de decirle cuál era una de las cualidades de la naturaleza del Imagine Breaker.

—¿Qué conocimientos tienes sobre el tema? —Fiamma le preguntó.

—Durante mucho tiempo, se rumoreó de la existencia de tal cosa como algún tipo de magia rara, incluso llegó a ser confundido con los Gemstone. Al final, simplemente fueron catalogados como "bendiciones" especiales por las órdenes cabalísticas, ocultistas y esotéricas a lo largo del mundo.

—Habia escuchado que Fiamma simplemente fue incompetente en cuanto a la investigación de los Sacred Gear, ¿es cierto eso? —le preguntó Kamijou.

—Ehg... Yo estaba muy metido en mis planes, no me juzgues —se rascó la cabeza, señal de lo apenado que estaba.

Mientras tanto, en su mente, Index buscaba información que cuadrara con lo que Ollerus había dicho.

Lo único que podía encontrar como punto de referencia eran algunos párrafos que mencionaban "bendiciones" de Dios que provenían de manera inusual. "Sacred Gear" simplemente debía ser una diferente interpretación de estás bendiciones.

Que hubiera un punto de referencia para la información era una buena señal, indicaba que no era un misterio del mismo calibre que Imagine Breaker, algo que hasta el día de hoy, Index aún intentaba de comprender.

—Perfecto, con ese punto ya aclarado, hay que contar lo difícil.

Touma miró a Tsubaki, con la mirada le decía que confiara en él.

Tsubaki lo miró una vez y parpadeo para saber y estaba viendo mal, luego lo hizo una segunda vez y terminó con una tercera.

Nada cambió, era una mirada que le pedía confianza, que él se aseguraría de que las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

—Anoche, nos enfrentamos a... Angeles Caídos.

A diferencia de la primera vez, la reacción de Ollerus fue diferente mientras que la Fiamma estuvo calmada.

—Tambien a un ex sacerdote de la Iglesia Católica Romana, se llamaba Freed.

Fiamma chasqueó con la lengua, reconoció el nombre. Alguien que creyó ser superior a él, incluso a Acqua de la Retaguardia cuando ni siquiera estaba al nivel de Vento del Frente o Terra de la Izquierda.

Sus métodos sanguinarios e inmorales causaron que fuera expulsado y cazado tanto por los Católicos Romanos, como por los Anglicanos (Nessesarius), Ortodoxos y Protestantes.

—Touma, ¿cómo que "nos enfrentamos"? ¿Tuviste ayuda? —Index pregunto, las dudas que tenían eran sinceras y no algo trampa para que sin importar la respuesta, acabara mordiendo a Kamijou.

—Ehm, bueno, Kanzaki y Itsuwa estuvieron conmigo, además de alguien más.

Index no dijo nada más, solamente su gesto de intriga se hizo más notable.

—Gremory...

Tsubaki se pusó al lado de Kamijou con una postura firme y determinada, llena de confianza hacia el chico que estaba acompañando.

—Ehm, ayudamos a un clan de demonios.

Las alas de Tsubaki Shinrai se hicieron presentes.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Itsuwa y Kanzaki dejaron de avanzar en el momento que vieron a Fiamma de la Derecha platicando causalmente con Touma.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? Tenía entendido que la última que se había visto con Kamijou fue en el Sargazo.

Kanzaki estaba lista para que al menor movimiento sospechoso, su Nanasen interviniera.

—¡Oye, oye! ¡¿Qué está haciendo Tsubaki-san?! —Issei entró en pánico al ver a la chica del Clan Sitri ponerse al lado de Kamijou.

Detrás de Itsuwa no solo había ido Kanzaki, también Issei, Asia y la recién llegada en ese momento, Koneko.

—No estará pensando...

Las nuevas sospechas de Itsuwa se confirmaron en el momento en que vió las alas de Shinrai surgir desde su espalda.

**Parte 2**

—Hamazura... ¿Qué crees que haces?

Después de tener un día de compras, ITEM había llegado al departamento de lujo donde normalmente se reunía.

Algo que no esperaron fueron dos cosas: encontrar a Fremea dormida en el sofá y los gritos de lamentos que provenían de Hamazura.

Fueron desgarradores y lamentables, incluso los gritos fueron capaces de perturbar los sueños que Fremea.

—¡Es todo! ¡No puedo aguantar más, tengo que ver al Jefe!

—Bueno, y a este "Jefe", ¿no podrías simplemente llamarle? —le cuestionó Kinuhata.

—Claro, podría hacer eso —se tranquilizó al momento llevándose una mano a la barbilla, luego miró intensamente a cierta nivel 5—, ¡si alguien no hubiera explotado mi teléfono!

Mugino desvió la mirada, no se iba a disculpar por haber hecho eso.

—Hamazura, casi se siente como si estuvieras enamorado de esa persona. Se siente como si me fueras infiel con algún chico —Rikou dijo sin la menor pizca de tacto.

«_¿Hamazura ahora lee mangas BL y a querido practicarlo?_», pensó Fremea que fingía estar dormida.

—... ¿Eh? ¡A-aguarda, lo has malinterpretado! ¡Simplemente quiero algunos de sus consejos!

Mientras los lamentos de Hamazura y los comentarios hirientes por parte de Mugino, Takitsubo y Kinuhata seguían, alguien tocó la puerta.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Yomikawa, ayúdame con esto!

Accelerator se enfrentaba a un hecho sin precedentes: la amenaza de Last Order y Misaka Worst de llamar a todas las Sisters disponibles.

¿Cuál era el motivo detrás de la amenaza? Pues nada más ni nada menos que el —estúpido — capricho que querer crucificar al chico de pelo azul que había aparecido en el directo de Tsuchimikado, así como darle un regalo al "héroe" por su nuevo hogar. Claro queda que solo la última parte era de Last Order mientras que Worst tembló ante tal idea.

—Ugh... Normalmente, te diría que solo es cosa de hacer el papeleo necesario para la salida, pero todo es para ir a ver a Aogami Pierce —lo ojos de la oficial se hicieron un poco más pequeños—, y a Kamijou.

Por su paz mental, Accelerator omitió la mención al apellido de ese "héroe" por parte de su cuidadora, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a eso.

—¡Por favor, dice Misaka Misaka mientras hace un puchero y trata de imitar a un gatito herido!

—Joder, como quisiera que Yoshikawa estuviera aquí... ¿A dónde fue por cierto?

—Dijo que tenía asuntos que atender en una preparatoria... no dijo cómo se llamaba —le respondió Worst.

Justo cuando Accelerator estaba por rendirse saliendo del departamento e ignorando a Last Order y Worst, alguien tocó la puerta.

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¿Co-cómo pasó esto...? —se cuestionó Misaka Mikoto.

Todo estaba bien a las afueras de Tokiwadai.

Ella junto a Kuroko estaba por despedirse de Uiharu, Mii y Saten, cuando justamente fueron acorraladas por otra chica que asistía a la prestigiosa institución para féminas.

Sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, tenía un cabello rubio despampanante y un aura único

Era la Reina de Tokiwadai, Shokuhou Misaki, la quinta Nivel 5 de Ciudad Academia. Llamada también "Mental Out".

—Misaka-saaaaan ¿Sabes? Escuché algo muy interesante. ¿Acaso estás planeando salir de Ciudad Academia por unos días?

«_¡Ese maldito directo!_», Kuroko lamentaba haber unido tan rápido las piezas del rompecabezas. «_¡Todo por culpa del simio y su transferencia!»_

—E-eh... Bue-bueno. ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! ¡¿Por qué debería decirte?!

—~Misaka-saaaan~ —otra voz femenina que tenía ese tono coqueto y burlón le llamó.

De la pared derecha en la entrada a Tokiwadai, una chica de cabello largo y negro que tenía un característico abanico apareció.

Kongou Mitsuko era su nombre.

«_¡¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?!_», pensó Uiharu mientras lloraba internamente, todo el "Equipo Railgun" —apodo dado por Othinus durante la guerra navideña de Tokiwadai— compartía el sentimiento.

Para ignorancia de las chicas, cierta anciana se estaba acercando a ellas con una carpeta entre manos.

Detrás de la anciana, una limusina y varios agentes de seguridad se encontraban.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Himegami, Fukiyose, Komoe y Kumokawa miraban con intriga la carpeta que cierta profesora que practicaba tejido para hacerle regalos caseros a su madre les había dejado.

«_Esto debe ser obra del Director General, sin lugar a dudas_», Kumokawa llegó a la conclusión.

¿Acaso habían recibido atención especial atravez de UNDER_LINE? Era lo único que explicaba la rápida respuesta a la intención conjunta que tenían sobre salir de Ciudad Academia y visitar Kuoh al menos por una semana o dos.

El único inconveniente fue la culpa que Komoe sintió por dejar a sus alumnos, pero eso fue resuelto por las tácticas que persuasión por parte de Seria.

—Aqui dice "Permisos para visita al Distrito Kuoh" —leyó Fukiyose—, "la principal función de esto, es que revisen el desempeño de nuestros estudiantes recientemente transferidos.

Y ahora solo era más extraño porque tanto a Fukiyose como Himegami, les parecía algo prematuro hacer desde ya una revisión al desempeño.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Heaven Canceller simplemente miró al techo, no había ninguna expresión destacable en su rostro.

—Usar a Monaca y su influencia para conseguir salidas especiales... ¿Qué está pasando por tu retorcida cabeza, Aleister?

**Parte 3**

Rias se agarró el puente de la nariz sin creer que lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué? ¡¿Cómo es que el malnacido vendrá mañana?!

Hace nada había tenido una reunión con su hermano, después de eso parecía que todo el día sería pacifico. Koneko, Issei y Asia no estaban, así que eso era una desventaja y hacía algo más tediosas las cosas.

Sin embargo, cuando estaban por salir a la ciudad para buscar a los otros miembros del Clan, la líder de las sirvientas de los Gremory —y esposa de Sirchezs Lucifer—, Grayfia Lucifuge, les compartió un terrible mensaje.

—Gre... No, Rias —Grayfia sintió extraño el llamarle de manera no formal—, todo viene del supuesto rumor que llegó a sus oídos por culpa de la hermana.

Akeno, Rias y Kiba arquearon una ceja en respuesta. Grayfia suspiró con resignación y continuó hablando para darles la respuesta.

—Podriamos compararlo con el juego del "teléfono descompuesto". El rumor empezó a Grigori, de ahí se extendió a unos pocos demonios de alta clase y de ahí a la Casa Phoenix.

—Pero Grayfia-san —Kiba levantó la mano—, ¿De qué va este dichoso rumor que ha atraído a Raiser Phoenix.

—... Están diciendo que Rias Gremory unió a su Clan al Héroe de la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

**Conclusión**.

Ozymandias Complex.

—¡¿Por qué yo también?! ¡No es justo! —lloró Mittel.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez esto no hubiera pasado si Calawana no se hubiera dado a la fuga —le respondió Donaseek que sonreía de manera burlesca.

De último momento, el castigo para el Ángel Caído femenino Mittel había sido cambiado a uno terrible, un destino peor que la muerte —para ella— y que alguien más ya estaba sufriendo.

El castigo de tener que servir a "La persona que purifica a Dios y exorcisisa al Diablo".

Raynare no podía hacer nada más que acariciarle sus dorados rizos y murmurarle "todo estará bien". Sería una escena bella de no ser por el contexto.

«_Joder, dos Angeles Caídos. Decías ser desafortunado, pero yo creo que tienes suerte_», fue lo último que pensó Donaseek antes de alejarse al interior de las instalaciones de Grigori, tenía mucha investigación por delante si quería pagar por sus acciones.

... ... ...

... ... ...

Calawana ahora entendía el miedo de Raynare, pero el suyo se multiplicaba por 10.

Por haberse dado a la fuga, no tenía a dónde ir y seguir al loco de Freed no era una opción.

Hasta ahora, se había mantenido al margen y siguió a Touma ocultando lo mejor que pudo.

Nunca pudo preveer que el chico con una mano derecha especial se encontrara con el poseedor de la "Santa Derecha", todo en un solo día.


	17. Imagine XVI: Realize

**Prólogo**

La Rosa y la Cruz.

Accelerator seguía intentando digerir el contenido de la carta, lástima que no lo estaba logrando por culpa de el festejo propio que Last Order estaba ocasionando así como las quejas y sollozos de Misaka Worst.

—¡Accel, si esto es una mala broma, tiene que parar ya! —gritó mientras una gran cantidad de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas—. ¡No puedo y no quiero ver a ese tipo!

—¡Vamos! ¿Por qué sería malo ver al salvador? Pregunta Misaka Misaka mientras tiene una mueca de sincera curiosidad.

No habría gran problema con que Worst se quedara con Yomikawa y Yoshikawa mientras Last Order y él iban de visita a Kuoh, el problema era que la carta indicaba con mayúsculas que para que la salida de Ciudad Academia fuera válida, tenía que ir junto a su tutora y quien ella decidiera llevar.

Obviamente, si iba Yomikawa, iría Yoshikawa.

—Carajo...

... ... ...

... ... ...

—¡Dejen de seguirme!

Por una razón que no podía comprender, Misaka había recibido un "permiso especial" para salir de Ciudad Academia durante una cantidad limitada de tiempo, el problema eran las condiciones que tenía que cumplir.

Si quería hacer válido el permiso, tendría que llevarse a su grupo de amigas. Según los escritos que acompañaban al permiso en el sobre, era para que fueran sus guardias o algo así.

«_¡Nooo! ¡Esto es el acabose!_», gritó Kuroko mentalmente mientras que a regañadientes preparaba una maleta.

Tenía la esperanza de que el "Simio", se hubiera conseguido una novia en el lugar donde vivía y cuando Misaka viera eso, finalmente llegaría su gran oportunidad.

Estaba siendo demasiado optimista.

Por otro lado, también estaba el problema de los demás acompañantes.

Debido a que Misaka junto al resto decidió mantener lo del permiso en secreto, no se creó un alboroto en Tokiwadai.

No, el alboroto dio inicio cuando la otra nivel 5 de esa institución, reveló que saldría temporalmente junto a Kongou Mitsuko y su grupo.

—¡¿Pero por qué ellas?! ¡¿Qué asuntos podrían tener con el idiota?! —gritó Misaka en un tono quejumbroso.

Se podría decir lo que estaba pasando en Tokiwadai era un "efecto bola de nieve".

—No puedo creer que estamos haciendo esto...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Mugino Shizuri conducía a regañadientes. Normalmente, ella no haría tal cosa, pero por el estado en que se encontraba, ninguna de los miembros de ITEM lo veían en condiciones como para conducir sin ocasionar un accidente automovilístico.

—Es por el bien de Hamazura, es por el bien de Hamazura —Se repetía Takitsubo una y otra vez.

Las únicas personas que no estaba diciendo nada sobre la repentina salida eran Kinuhata y Fremea, pero era porque ambas estabas dormidas.

**Parte 1**

Si Calawana quería hacer algo, era escapar lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

No solo Kamijou Touma, el portador del misterioso Imagine Breaker y Fiamma de la Derecha, el hombre que podía usar a la Santa Derecha y que provocó la Tercera Guerra Mundial, estaban en un mismo lugar.

No, frente a ese hombre que alguna vez dirigió al Asiento a la Derecha de Dios, Tsubaki Shinrai acaba de hacer presentes sus alas revelandole la existencia de demonios de esta clase a Fiamma.

La descripción de Ángeles Caídos en el cristianismo cuadraba a la perfección con la existencia de Calawana y sus similares, pero no era el mismo caso para los Angeles y Demonios.

—Je, je... Esto tiene que ser un muy mal chiste... ¡Uno jodidamente malo!

—Pues creerlo cariño, es real.

La temperatura corporal del Ángel Caído femenino cayó bajo el cero, reconocía esa voz por el trauma que le tenía.

—¡A-aléjate de mi, monstruo!

Entrando en pánico, Calawana movió los brazos de un lado a otro sin producir ningún ataque, sabía que al hacerlo se estaría condenando.

Lo que no sabía era que al mover los brazos erráticamente y caminar de un lado a otro, había quebrado ramas de la zona en donde se escondía así como se había salido de la misma.

—¿Eh?

Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba rodeaba.

Ollerus, Fiamma, Index, Touma y Tsubaki le miraban con sorpresa, al menos así fue hasta que Kamijou empezó a sonrojarse y tanto Tsubaki como Index le miraron con furia.

Por otro lado, un grupo que conocía a la perfección se encontraba. Eran quienes le habían asustado cuando estuvo oculta.

Rias Gremory y sus sirvientes, sus como Sona Sitri y los suyos.

—... ¿Qué carajos esta pasando aquí? —cuestionó Ollerus.

**Parte 2**

—Misaka-san, esto también que tomó por sorpresa —confesó Mitsuko—. Según decía el permiso, puedo hacer un trato en ese lugar que puede tener gran impacto en el futuro de las Aerolíneas Kongou y como la heredera, no puedo dejar pasarlo.

Esto sonaba extraño tanto para Misaka como para Misaki. ¿Qué podrías volver todavía más grandes a esas Aerolíneas que el acuerdo que tenía ya con Ciudad Academia?

—¿Y a quién tendrías que acercarte para el trato? —cuestionó Kuroko.

—Creo que se llamaba Rias Gremory.

«_No puedo sacar conclusiones, pero esto me sigue pareciendo raro_», pensó Misaka.

Hasta la partida de Kamijou, nunca había escuchado del distrito Kuoh, por lo que no debía de extrañarse del hecho de que nunca escuchara de los Gremory.

—Vamos, ¿enserio estamos considerando salir de la ciudad con tal ver de a un chico? —cuestionó Konori a Misaka y Misaki, se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Las dos Nivel 5 de Tokiwadai le dirigieron miradas de muerte a miembro de Judgement mientras ella se escondía detrás de Saten y Uiharu.

«_Se nota que debe ser alguien muy especial para ellas, je_», fue el pensamiento compartido de Kongou y sus amigas.

**Conclusión**

Mano Derecha Mano Izquierda.

Imagine Breaker_Booster Gear.

—¡¿Q-qué hacen aquí?! —gritó Issei desde la distancia.

Touma e Index se giraron a verlo solo para encontrarse con que era acompañado por Asia, Kanzaki, Itsuwa y Koneko.

Por mero instinto, Kamijou puso su brazo derecho frente a Tsubaki por si alguien, ya fuera Ollerus, Fiamma o la recién mostrada Angel Caída, intentara algo hostil contra la chica. Él la iba a proteger.

«_Hphm, esto me trae recuerdos_», pensó Othinus a la par que hacía un puchero.

—Tsubaki Shinrai, ¿puedes explicar qué crees que haces? ¿En qué momento empezaste a confiar tanto en Kamijou? —Le reclamó Sona a la [Reina] de su Clan—. Si no mal recuerdo, tenías mucho miedo y odio contra él cuando desciframos el significado de su nombre.

«_¿Significado de mi nombre?_»

—Buchou, ¿por qué viniste? Pensé que estabas ocupada —preguntó Issei a Rias que durante todo el tiempo se había mantenido en silencio.

—Se debe a que quería discutir con Kamijou-san una posible solución al rumor que corre sobre que Rias Gremory ha unido a su Clan al Héroe de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, también el pido apoyo a la señorita Sitri —Detrás de los arbustos, Grayfia se hizo presente.

La aparición de esa mujer hizo que Calawana palideciera aún más.

—Pero al llegar, nos encontramos a Kamijou, Index y mi [Reina] mostrándole sus alas de demonio a un total desconocido y al anterior líder del Asiento a la Derecha de Dios.

—Para su información, soy Ollerus, el hombre que casi se convierte en D...

Antes de que Ollerus pudiera revelar que estuvo por convertirse en un Dios Mágico, Othinus le arrojó un pequeño terrón a la boca. Ella creía que estos chicos aún no estaban listos para saber sobre la existencia de los Dioses Mágicos.

—Kamijou, ¿tienes algo que decir respecto a esto? —Kanzaki le dirigió una sonrisa que aparentaba ser linda pero realmente era de amenaza.

—... ¿No podemos arreglar todo esto con unos platos de ramen?


End file.
